


Entre cámaras y sábanas

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Gay, HARD, Lemon, M/M, Pornographic, Slash, Top - Freeform, Yaoi, botTom, makosou - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Rin le pide fervientemente ayuda a Sousuke para que sea actor en su "empresa", y este luego de un tiempo acepta a regañadientes. ¿El problema? La pornografía.Sousuke se adentra en un mundo del cual solo había visto mediante vídeos pornos y escuchado comentarios, pero una vez dentro, va descubriendo toda clase de cosas. Principalmente, el hecho de que no debe ni puede enamorarse de otro miembro del elenco, pues aunque quiera o no, tendrá que compartirlo con alguien más.Basado en au de industrias pornográfica.Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tematica Boy's Love





	1. Capítulo I

Todavía estaba a tiempo de girar sobre sus talones, darse media vuelta e irse de ahí, pero no, le había prometido a su amigo Rin de que le ayudaría en aquello, sin importar qué. Así que inhalando lo más fuerte que podía y aguantando la respiración, golpeó con los nudillos de su mano la puerta un par de veces.

Ok, contaría hasta diez, si nadie aparecía para abrirle no era su culpa y habría cumplido con su amigo. Aunque claro, el destino siempre es un villano que espera a que las esperanzas se aniden dentro tuyo para luego destruirlas por completo, llevaba 7 segundos contando cuando escuchó pasos del otro lado y para los 9 alguien le había abierto la puerta. Maldición.

Una chica muy hermosa había sido la encargada de arruinar su perfecto plan, pero había algo en ella que le era remotamente familiar. Una larga cabellera que caía alrededor de su cara y llegaba un poco más allá del busto que también era prominente, tenía un color un tanto peculiar para ser natural, y que además combinaba a la perfección con esos grandes y redondos ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo con cierta curiosidad. Hasta que la chica habló:

—¿Sousuke? —preguntó con un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

—Sí… disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? —estaba un tanto intrigado. Sabía que con anterioridad la había visto, pero no podía recordar dónde.

—Oh, si, lo siento —se disculpó de forma rápida ella. Se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio para que pudiera entrar al departamento—. Soy Matsuoka Gou, la hermana de Rin, solíamos vernos cuando yo era más pequeña —le sonrió tímidamente—, y lo siento, debería llamarle Yamazaki-san.

—¿¡Gou!? —el moreno se le quedó mirando fijamente y anonadado ante lo que tenía frente a sí. Por supuesto que recordaba a la hermana pequeña de su amigo, pero jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que esa niña que los seguía a todas partes y solía tener actitudes de chico, sin contar con que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba llorando, se convertiría en tal belleza. —No es necesario que me llames Yamazaki, solo Sousuke está bien.

—Oh, así que me recuerdas —le sonrió algo tímida, a la vez que movía sus pestañas—. Bueno, te diré Sousuke, pero solo porque tú me lo pides.

—Claro, como quieras —le dijo Yamazaki mientras se acercaba y, poniendo una mano en la cima de su cabeza le revolvía los cabellos en gesto cariñoso y paternal—. ¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí?

Gou se sonrojó un poco, Sousuke no supo identificar si era por el gesto o por la pregunta que le había realizado.

—Ayudo a mi hermano con la _empresa_ , soy algo como la secretaria encargada de recursos humanos y de toda el área administrativa también. Mi hermano me explota —infló las mejillas en un gesto totalmente infantil que no iba para nada con su apariencia atrevida—. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿qué es lo que haces tú acá, Sousuke?

Oh no. Esa pregunta habría querido evitarla por completo. No era como si él estuviera allí por voluntad propia, de haberse levantado en la mañana, haberse mirado al espejo y decirse: _Sousuke, deberías ser actor porno, gay._ No, claro que no, estaba allí por su molesto e insistente amigo que no dejaba de rogarle que le hiciera ese pequeño favor, que de pequeño no tenía nada.

Ya había ensayado con anterioridad la respuesta a la tan incómoda pregunta, pero ni se le había pasado por la mente que quién se la realizaría sería la hermanita pequeñita de su amigo, quien también él mismo consideraba de esa forma. ¿Momento incómodo? No, para nada.

—Rin me pidió un favor… —esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para explicar su situación.

Y así fue. Los ojos color burdeo se abrieron mucho más de lo usual y el moreno vio el entendimiento pasar por ellos. Gou no le dijo nada más, solo asintió y comenzó a caminar delante de él luego de hacerle un gesto para que lo siguiera. Caminaban más y más por el departamento, que parecía tener varias habitaciones y era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba desde fuera el edificio. Al fondo del pasillo, se encontraba una puerta por la cual entraron.

Allí dentro como únicos mobiliarios había un sillón color negro, de una tela que Sousuke no pudo identificar al principio pero que luego se daría cuenta que era delicado cuero, y también una mesa estilo escritorio frente al sillón. El resto de la habitación estaba vació, llegaba una fuerte cantidad de luz natural debido a las grandes ventanas desprovistas de cortinas y que llenaban de claridad el espacio.

Sousuke entró con paso lento, mirando todo a su alrededor mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Matsuoka se había quedado al lado de la puerta, y cuando estuvo segura de que el moreno ya había terminado de revisar todo, habló:

—Mi hermano me comentó lo de hoy día, que vendría un chico nuevo y que sería muy bueno, no me dijo que serías tu —para Sousuke era obvio por qué había omitido ese detalle—, de todas formas… —titubeó un poco antes de continuar. Yamazaki podía ver que claramente estaba luchando internamente en lo que debía decir políticamente de acuerdo con la situación y lo que quería decir por motivos personales, así que solo guardó silencio esperando a que continuara—. De todas formas, vendrá el evaluador y él hablará con más detalles del asunto contigo. Generalmente me quedo durante la conversación y el casting, pero —se llevó nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—, en esta ocasión creo que prefiero ausentarme, espero puedas entender.

—Te lo agradezco —de verdad que lo hacía, como si no fuera suficiente vergüenza el que supiera de la situación, Sousuke estaría mortificado si ella también estuviese ahí durante _eso._

Gou asintió, pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Bueno, te dejo para que te coloques cómodo, ya pronto vendrá Tachibana-san —y con la última sonrisa, de aliento, salió cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando solo a Sousuke.

Con que Tachibana… ¿qué clase de hombre sería? Se imaginaba a un pequeño nerd, de esos que la única actividad sexual que tienen es la de masturbarse frente al computador viendo una película porno. O tal vez era un actor retirado, eso tendría más sentido, porque sino, ¿de qué otra forma sería capaz de evaluarlo si no contaba con la experiencia y práctica de años dentro de la pornografía? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en un hombre mayor.

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana la magnífica vista desde ese lugar, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Tomando aire resignado por su desastroso futuro, se dio la vuelta, solo para botar todo ese oxígeno tomado un segundo antes.

Allí se encontraba el ser más perfecto y hermoso que hubiese visto jamás.

—Hola, ¿Yamazaki-kun? —preguntó el ser de luz, y Sousuke sintió que cada letra pronunciada por él era como un bálsamo para su marchita alma descorazonada, que no creía ya en nada. Solo se limitó a asentir ante la pregunta, y recibió como respuesta la sonrisa más cálida que hubiese visto hasta ese momento. De seguro que el chico castaño frente a él pensaba que no hablaba por nerviosismo, cuando en verdad era por él. —Yo soy Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto.

Se acercó y le tendió la mano, para luego estrechársela de manera firme pero también delicada. Sousuke quiso mantenerla retenida un segundo más de lo necesario, pero parte de su razonamiento volvió y lo abofeteó para que tomara consciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba. Como si aquella mano quemara más de lo necesario, la soltó en cuanto pudo y se concentró en poner un semblante serio en su rostro.

El castaño frente a él no dejaba de sonreírle, transmitiéndole una sensación de paz y también de seguridad junto con confianza, Makoto le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá de cuero, y Sousuke hizo caso. Por un segundo pensó en si debía dejarle un espacio para que él también se sentara, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que Makoto se sentaba casualmente en la mesa delante de él, así que tomó asiento en la mitad del sillón, adueñándose de todo ese espacio con su presencia.

—Rin me habló un poco de ti, Yamazaki-kun. La verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de convencerte, ¿no es así?

—Pues sí.

—¿Y puedo preguntar qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión ahora?

—Puedes preguntar, pero no significa que vaya a contestarte —en realidad Sousuke prefería tener ese asunto solo entre su amigo y él mismo.

Makoto reaccionó sonriéndole ante la respuesta, todo lo contrario, de lo que Sousuke pensaba, aunque creía que esa sonrisa era como la impronta del castaño, algo característico de él, pero que dudaba que se pudiera acostumbrar algún día a esa luz.

—Bueno, entonces pasemos a lo que nos confiere, Yamazaki-kun. Como te dije, mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto, no es necesario que utilices honoríficos conmigo, pero te recomiendo que en esta primera instancia me llames por Tachibana, políticas de la empresa —Sousuke asintió—. Yo soy el encargado de los chicos nuevos, algo así como un evaluador, veo si la persona tiene lo que se necesita para este trabajo, en cuanto a tema físico y emocional, la gran mayoría cree que es capaz de hacerlo, que no es difícil tener sexo con un desconocido y dejar que te graben, pero no se trata de solo eso.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, para ver si el moreno le seguía el ritmo, luego prosiguió.

—Por supuesto que debes contar con una buena apariencia física, que tú claramente cumples —sus ojos tenían cierto brillo al decir eso, pero volvieron a la normalidad en cuanto siguió hablando—, resistencia, fuerza y lasciva también son necesarias; a veces pueden ser horas de grabación, y necesitamos que estés en tu máximo todo el tiempo. También es importante que te veas bien frente a la cámara, aunque no dudo que esta se enamoré de ti.

Ese era el segundo comentario que Sousuke creía que era innecesario sobre él, pero que de cierta forma le hizo sonreír internamente.

—Yo soy el encargado de verificar aquello —prosiguió Makoto. A pesar de su voz firme, jugaba con los dedos, para él, todavía era algo vergonzoso referirse al tema—. Si creo que no estás capacitado, tendré que darte las gracias por venir, aunque seas amigo de Rin, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —contestó Sousuke.

—Bien, a partir de ahora, comenzaré a grabar, es parte del casting, lo usamos de referencia en el momento de evaluar, vemos tu fotogeneidad y si el material resulta bueno, también se utiliza como video pornográfico, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Sousuke sentía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Una última pregunta, Yamazaki-kun —lo miró—, ¿hay algo de lo que no quieras hablar o que no quieras que te pregunte?

—Por qué estoy aquí haciendo esto.

—Bien, ese tema no será tratado. ¿Listo? —asintió—. Tres, dos, uno.

Makoto hizo una seña con el dedo índice de la izquierda mientras prendía una cámara a su lado en la mesa, que a Sousuke se le había pasado desapercibida durante todo ese rato. Ahora que tenía una luz roja mirándolo fijamente, se sintió algo cohibido, pero antes de que esto pudiera afectarle y jugarle en contra, la voz de Makoto le distrajo.

—Así que, Yamazaki Sousuke-kun, por favor, preséntate a la cámara.

El moreno carraspeó para aclarar la garganta y hablar.

—Mi nombre es Yamazaki Sousuke, tengo 24 años, soy signo virgo y mido 1.86.

—Muy bien, Sousuke, ¿cuáles son tus pasatiempos?

Rio un poco nervioso, esas clases de preguntas siempre le hacían sentir incómodo, inclusive entre amigos, no eran para nada personales, pero en ese contexto, ¿qué debía responder?

—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres —respondió con otra risa Makoto, quién parecía entender su situación—. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a la parte que nos interesa?

—Claro, mejor.

—Ahora necesito que te desvistas, Yamazaki-kun —Sousuke se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada, ¿debía hacerlo normalmente o hacer algún tipo de striptease? —. De manera normal.

El moreno se puso de pie, un tanto sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Makoto parecía leerle la mente y responder a las preguntas que no alcanzaba a formular. Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como alguien un tanto reservado, incluso algunos de sus personas cercanas tenían problemas con leerlo o entenderlo a veces, y ahí se encontraba el supervisor de una agencia porno que parecía entenderlo a la perfección.

Comenzó a desvestirse con calma, pero metódicamente, no quería demostrar demasiada prisa e inseguridad sacándose la ropa de forma desordenada y vulgar, pero tampoco quería demorarse más de lo necesario. Cuando se estaba sacando el cinturón del pantalón, elevó la mirada y se topó con dos ojos que parecían estarlo devorando de pies a cabeza y que no se perdían detalle de sus acciones, pero claro, para eso estaba él, ¿no?

Cuando finalmente se halló completamente desnudo frente al castaño, este cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra en la mesa y se inclinó hasta apoyar un codo en la rodilla y en aquella mano, apoyar su barbilla, con claro interés en lo que tenía delante.

—Da una vuelta por favor. Sí, tienes un buen trasero y una exquisita espalda, Yamazaki-kun, ¿acaso te ejercitas o haces algún deporte?

—Practico natación.

—Claro, esos hombros son de un nadador estilo mariposa, ¿o me equivoco?

Sousuke abrió un poco los ojos, sí que ese chico le sorprendía con cada palabra. Se limitó a asentir y recibió una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Ahora, por favor, comienza a masturbarte, eres libre de hacerlo de pie así como estás o de sentarte en el sillón, pero procura de que tengamos una buena visión de ello, por favor.

¿Cómo era posible que sonaran tan bien esas palabras dichas por él, siendo que si otra persona lo decía sería una completa obscenidad? De todas las formas, esas frases y ese tono de voz lo encendían más de lo que quería admitir y con parsimonia bajó una de sus manos hasta su miembro, a la vez que plantaba los pies fijos ahí donde se encontraba. Se aseguraría de darle un buen show.

Sousuke tenía dos opciones, mirar directamente al otro hombre que lo miraba fijamente o mirar cualquier otra cosa en la habitación -aunque no había absolutamente nada más-. Sentía que aquellos ojos lo quemaban, así que prefirió prestar atención a su propia acción. Movía con lentitud y hasta pereza su mano por sobre su falo, obviamente no era la primera vez que se masturbaba, y tampoco lo era frente a otra persona, pero aun así no dejaba de ser algo incómodo.

Apretó su agarre, aquello no estaba funcionando del todo, se hizo mucho más consciente de la presencia de la cámara frente a él, y de las posibilidades de que quedara grabado para la posterioridad su incapacidad de ponerse duro con una masturbación. Si _eso_ seguía así, iba a terminar frustrándose y no terminaría en nada bueno todo aquello.

—Yamazaki-kun —elevó la vista. Makoto, seguía cruzado de piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en la palma, mirándolo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, de una forma lasciva—. No apartes los ojos de mi —le ordenó.

Su miembro dio un respingo ante aquella clara provocación. Se maldijo a sí mismo, de verdad debía de estar dando una actuación lamentable si es que el castaño tenía que provocarlo de esa forma para prenderlo. Pero había funcionado.

Ahora se tocaba el glande de forma suave, imaginando en que aquellos delicados toques provenían de la boca del evaluador frente a él. Estaba seguro de que Makoto debía dar un excelente servicio de sexo oral, y comenzaba a rogar a los dioses ser capaz de vivir aquella experiencia en carne propia.

De solo pensar en todas esas cosas, su miembro se había endurecido lo suficiente como para Tachibana dejara de mirarle a la cara y no apartara la mirada de su entrepierna, lo que cada cierto rato le provocaba que su miembro se respingara. Al menos con esa demostración, podía mostrar las características erectas que poseía, su largo, grosor y forma, sería suficiente, ¿no?

Makoto sonrió de lado y descruzando sus piernas, se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar de forma felina hacia él, cuando se encontró frente a él, colocó una mano en su pecho y comenzó a empujarlo hasta que la parte detrás de sus rodillas topó con el borde del sillón y se sentó en él. Durante toda la interacción, no había dejado de tocarse.

—Muy bien, Yamazaki-kun —¿acaso la voz de Makoto se había hecho más ronca? —, es algo impresionante, pero estoy seguro de que puedes darnos más que eso, ¿no lo crees?

Tachibana se sentó a su lado y puso sus dedos alrededor de la mano del moreno, para presionar un poco más y así apretar al miembro envuelto en ellos, se acercó un poco más a Sousuke y le dijo:

—¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo un momento, Yamazaki-kun?

Hipnotizado por esas palabras susurrantes, Sousuke se soltó y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, para darle mayor accesibilidad al castaño a aquella zona. Ahogó una exclamación para cuando la cálida y elegante mano de Makoto lo tocó directamente, provocando otro respingo por parte de su miembro, casi como si lo estuviera saludando o se viera feliz de verlo.

La otra mano del castaño lo tomó por el interior del muslo y separó un poco más sus piernas, para ofrecerle una buena vista a la cámara, la cual había sido completamente olvidada por Yamazaki, y es que recibir las atenciones de Makoto le habían desconectado de todo lo demás.

—No pienses en ello —murmuró Makoto, haciendo referencia a la grabación.

Sousuke tragó saliva y trató de hacerle caso a pesar de lo observado que se sentía. Pero unos habilidosos dedos comenzaron a recorrerlo, desde la base, pasando de vez en cuando por sus testículos, causándole escalofríos, hasta su punto y esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal que salía de allí.

Todo aquello se sentía tan malditamente bien que volvía a olvidar el contexto en el que se encontraba.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora sí está en su máxima expresión —Makoto le apretó con fuerza para que abriera los ojos y se fijara en su completa erección—, debo decir que es muy lindo, además, Yamazaki-kun.

¿Quién en su sano juicio diría que un pene era lindo? No, peor, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría orgulloso de que le dijeran que su pene era lindo? Pues él, de seguro que pensaba así por la cantidad de sangre que había abandonado su cerebro y se encontraba en otra parte de su anatomía.

—Yamazaki-kun…

Le volvió a llamar la atención, Sousuke no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando con su cabeza, le era muy fácil divagar en presencia del castaño y dejarse llevar por él. Makoto le soltó y se alejó un poco, lo suficiente como para llevar sus manos al cierre de su pantalón y bajarlo luego de desabrochar el cinturón y desabotonar el botón. Con un movimiento experto, sacó su propia erección por el orificio del bóxer que llevaba y se tocó suavemente, mientras volvía a mirar a Sousuke.

—¿Qué te parece probarlo un poco? Veamos como utilizas tu lengua.

Sousuke se enderezó para girar su cuerpo y quedar frente a la cadera de Makoto, este había apoyado una rodilla en el sillón, mientras que la otra pierna la tenía por fuera del sillón, logrando quedar a la altura necesaria para facilitarle una buena felación al moreno.

Yamazaki tragó saliva cuando tuvo la erección frente a sí, la verdad es que hacer sexo oral no era una de sus cosas favoritas, por lejos, pero por algún motivo deseaba hacérselo a Tachibana, deseaba engullirlo y devorarlo; aunque también sabía que debía hacer las cosas calmadamente en esa situación.

Primero, lo tomó con una mano, pero casi de inmediato Makoto lo apartó. Elevó la vista y solo con un gesto, el castaño le dio a entender que estaba tapando la cámara, por lo que con un suspiro Sousuke realizó el mismo acto, pero con el otro brazo, asegurando una mayor visibilidad. Lo tomó y sacando apenas parte de su lengua, limpió la gota brillante que comenzaba a salir. No estaba mal.

Ya con algo más de confianza, sacó más la lengua y comenzó a usarla como si de un gato se tratase y estuviera lavando alguna de sus extremidades, no era desagradable del todo y hacer eso lo mantenía caliente, así que abrió la boca y adentró el glande en ella. Escuchó como Makoto soltaba el aire de pronto ante aquella sensación y sonrió internamente, tal vez era hora de llevarlo un poco más allá.

Abrió la boca lo máximo que pudo para tenerlo por completo dentro, pero no era suficiente, el miembro de Makoto también era de un tamaño considerable y tuvo que conformarse con aquello que ya tenía en la boca. Cerró sus labios alrededor de la aterciopelada piel, que ya se encontraba completamente dura, y comenzó a mover su cabeza a un ritmo algo perezoso y lento, pero que le permitía seguir utilizando su lengua en el interior.

Trataba de usar distintos ritmos, para ir impacientando al castaño. En un momento se percató de que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, no se había dado cuenta de cuando lo había hecho, simplemente lo estaba disfrutando tanto que se dejó llevar por la sensación. Cuando volvió a abrirlos y miró hacia arriba, sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo, la cara de placer y satisfacción del castaño se lo decía todo.

Aprovechando que Sousuke lo estaba mirando, Makoto posó una mano en su cabeza y mediante caricias fue tomando y enredando mechones del cabello de Sousuke entre sus dedos, lo que lo hacía delirar.

—Relájate, no quiero hacerte daño, pero debo hacer esto —volvió a susurrar el castaño.

Yamazaki no tuvo tiempo de procesar aquello, pues los dedos se aferraron con mayor fuerza en él y empujaron su cabeza hacia la pelvis de Makoto. Si había querido sentirlo completo dentro de su boca, pues lo había logrado.

Fue Makoto quien tomó el control de la situación. Le había encantado el trabajo que había realizado Yamazaki con su boca y por sobre todo en su lengua, se había excitado como nunca y casi se había dejado llevar por completo, pero reglas eran reglas, y requerimientos eran requerimientos, por lo que tenía que presionarlo al máximo para ver sus reacciones y como podía actuar bajo esas circunstancias. Y hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo a la perfección.

Su miembro podía entrar y salir a gusto por aquellos labios, que seguían apretándolo, pero sin hacerle daño con los dientes, a pesar del brillo con posibles lágrimas en los ojos del moreno. Bien, había comprobado que podía soportar aquello y no quería hacerle más daño del necesario ni causarle incomodidad. Además, si era sincero, si seguía con ese ritmo, no aguantaría mucho más, lo cual era admirable por parte del moreno, pues no cualquier lograba hacerle sentir así.

Le soltó y dejó de empujar, para luego salir de ahí con un gemido. Miró a Yamazaki que seguía con la boca abierta, como si la mandíbula se le hubiera cansado, aunque lo más probable era que fuera así, y se agachó lo suficiente para quedar frente y respirar el mismo aire.

—Eso ha sido estupendo, Yamazaki-kun —colocó su palma en la mejilla del moreno y acarició con su pulgar la piel de este—, ¿quieres descansar un poco o continuamos? Lo siguiente que vendrá será más intenso, ¿qué prefieres?

—No, no quiero descansar, sigamos.


	2. Capítulo II

El castaño sonrió de lado por la respuesta que le había dado Yamazaki. La mayoría de los chicos preferían tomar un descanso, tanto por el aspecto físico o mental, incluso para poder controlar su erección y permitirse durar un poco más en su desempeño sexual.

Pero Sousuke se veía decidido y con el ánimo suficiente como para seguir con la audición. Al parecer el que tendría problemas para seguirle el ritmo sería Makoto. El castaño volvió a sonreír mientras se sacaba la ropa para quedar al igual que el moreno, desnudo. Hacia bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo así.

Y se aseguraría de seguir disfrutándolo al máximo.

Yamazaki se le quedó esperando, como esperando instrucciones, y le gustaba eso también de él, que supiera entender la situación en la que se encontraba, que preguntara con la mirada y no de manera obvia con la voz, eso podía entorpecer el video. En ese rubro, era importante la comunicación no verbal y a él se le daba bien al parecer.

Hasta el momento, Yamazaki Sousuke era toda una joven promesa. Ahora vería otro tipo de desempeño.

—Ahora te devolveré el favor para que vuelvas a estar al máximo, ¿está bien, Yamazaki-kun?

El moreno asintió, ambos se encontraban de pie frente al otro, y en esta ocasión fue el turno de Makoto de arrodillarse en el sillón y llevar el grueso y caliente miembro de Sousuke a su boca. Era mucho más grande que el suyo, en cuanto a largo y grosor, por lo que le costó unos cuantos intentos el hacer que entrara completamente en ella.

Sabía que para esos casos tenía que estar lo más relajado posible, solo así conseguiría que su garganta también se relajara y dilatara lo suficiente para que aquello entrara en su boca al 100%. Lo primordial en esos casos era evitar que la punta tocara su campanilla, si eso llegaba a suceder, Makoto terminaría con arcadas y no era algo que podía permitirse hacer en esos momentos.

Apretaba dulcemente sus labios alrededor de aquella aterciopelada piel, en su expresión, Sousuke veía como si de verdad estuviera disfrutando aquello. Movía su cabeza con los ojos cerrados e iba alternando la presión que realizaba en el miembro de una forma exquisita.

El moreno estaba seguro de que volvía a estar al máximo ante aquellas caricias, y llevó una mano al cabello del castaño, pero no para acentuar o guiar su velocidad, sino que para señalarle que debía parar, que ya estaba más que listo para lo que vendría a continuación.

Makoto abrió los ojos ante el toque que recibió y entendió lo no dicho por Yamazaki, así que, con unas últimas succiones, se separó de la erección de Sousuke, dejando colgar un hilo de saliva entre su boca y esta. Podría considerarse algo obsceno y asqueroso, pero para ellos dos, era erótico y estimulante.

El castaño le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera el turno de Sousuke de acomodarse en el sillón. Makoto lo acomodó para que apoyara tanto sus codos y rodillas en el amplio sillón de cuero ahí, se acercó por detrás de la espalda y le susurró en el oído.

—Supongo que sabes qué es lo que viene ahora —el moreno asintió—, te recomiendo que luego eleves tu cadera y hundas tu pecho contra el sillón, eso facilitará las cosas.

Tachibana estaba seguro de que Sousuke podía arquear la espalda de una maravillosa forma y estaba ansioso por hacerlo, pero lo primero y más importante en este caso era prepararlo para ello.

Aprovechando su cercanía con la boca de este, acercó sus dedos para que los introdujera y humedeciera lo suficiente con su saliva. Cuando estos se encontraron llenos del líquido, los trasladó a la entrada de Yamazaki, pero se detuvo momentos antes de introducir el primero de sus dígitos. Tal vez… quería hacer que esa experiencia fuera agradable también para el otro chico, así que cambió la dirección de su mano hacia el falo de Sousuke y atacó con su boca el sitio en el que necesitaba trabajar.

Pasó su lengua por entremedio, superficialmente y sintió un leve respingo por parte de Sousuke, pero que luego volvió a tomar una posición cómoda. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran esas cosas, y si Makoto tenía que reconocer algo, era que él tampoco.

Solo se limitaba a lo que debía hacer y a tratar de que el otro muchacho se sintiera seguro, cómodo y relajado con ese tipo de situación. Él más que nadie entendía que debía haber una razón detrás de la decisión de ser actor pornográfico, y que para la mayoría de los casos era un gran shock emocional el enfrentarse a eso y a las cámaras.

Rin le decía que eso sucedía por la personalidad suya y su propia historia... tal vez era cierto, o tal vez solo tenía que ver con su grado general de empatía hacia las otras personas.

Pero en esta ocasión, más que solo querer que Yamazaki-kun se sintiera cómodo por el contexto, quería que se sintiera bien y que lo disfrutara. Él también quería hacerlo, ¿sería malo olvidarse de que eso era un trabajo y no algo más? La respuesta era clara: sí. Pero mientras tanto, podía vagar entre ambas líneas.

Abrió su boca para devorar lo que tenía delante de si, no era tiempo de pensar en aquellos tecnicismos que él mismo se encargaba de recordar constantemente al resto de los miembros de la productora.

Con cada beso apasionado que daba en aquella zona, sus deseos y ansiedad iban aumentando, cada que habría la boca e introducía su lengua en aquél agujero, su impaciencia se acrecentaba. Sentía como los músculos superficiales iban aflojando y como leves sonidos escapaban de la boca del chico debajo de él.

La lengua se introdujo a la vez que el succionaba y producía sonidos obscenos, pero estaba encantado de poder dejar saliva allí dentro de Sousuke y poder apreciar como los músculos en el trasero de este se apretaban por las fuertes sensaciones causadas en él por el castaño.

Luego de haber aflojado en algo esa entrada, se retiró y fijó su mirada en la vista ahí presente: el moreno todavía mantenía su postura, pero veía que se remojaba los labios y que tenía el cuello doblado para poder mirarlo y que sus ojos hicieran contacto a la menor oportunidad.

Makoto dejó de masturbarlo y decidido llevó ahora su mano a la entrada, que gustosa aceptó el dedo índice del castaño en su interior. Por segunda vez sintió el cuerpo de Sousuke estremecerse debajo de él, y quería volver a sentirlo de esa forma, así que comenzó a mover su índice, tocando cada parte que podía.

Doblaba el dedo y sentía como el moreno contraía los músculos de la zona. No sabía si era debido a su previa preparación o si Yamazaki era siempre así, pero ya se encontraba bastante dilatado, por lo que se aventuró a introducir el dedo del medio.

Ya con este en su interior, fue mucho más dificultoso el moverlos libremente. Comenzó por el típico proceso de meterlos y sacarlos, primero con lentitud, luego con un poco más de ahínco. Quería llegar hasta el fondo, lo más profundo que pudiera y encontrar…

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Sousuke.

Bingo.

Acababa de rozar su próstata, aquél punto G maldito hecho por Dios y colocado precisamente en el ano del hombre. ¿Qué Dios no quería que las personas fueran homosexuales? Claro… vaya broma que se había gastado entonces al poner el punto más placentero del hombre en aquel lugar que nada tenía que ver con la reproducción.

Una vez ya localizado, comenzó a torturarlo ahí, presionando el lugar una y otra vez con la punta de su dedo. Siempre tenía cuidado de llevar las uñas cortas, pulidas y limpias precisamente por ese tipo de cosas, era un tema sensible el de poder rasgar y lastimar el interior de otra persona.

Los dedos de los pies de Sousuke se comenzaron a encoger y el moreno apretaba las manos en torno al cuero del sofá, tratando de contener los gemidos que emergían desde el fondo de su ser. Consideraba que era muy pronto para dar tales demostraciones de placer, pero es que ya desde hace ¿cuántos minutos?, el castaño no había dejado de torturarlo sin tregua.

Creía que no había ser humano capaz de aguantar tantos estímulos sexuales sin siquiera demostrarlo un poco. ¿Sería tan malo dejarse llevar?

Parte de su orgullo y dignidad le impedía abrir la boca y dejar salir todo por ella, pero otra parte, la que comenzaba a ganar más terreno, era la que le hacía mover el trasero y caderas en busca de los dedos de Tachibana, los cuales entraban y salían ya cada vez con mayor facilidad de su interior.

—Yamazaki-kun, ¿estás listo? —la voz ronca de Makoto destilaba lujuria y necesidad.

—Por favor, sí… —el deseo era mucho más fuerte en Sousuke, no le importaba si sonaba o no necesitado, pues lo estaba.

El castaño se separó de él e inmediatamente sintió un vació que quiso llenar echando el trasero para atrás, pero en vano. Makoto rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón tirado en el suelo y de ahí sacó dos cosas: un lubricante y un preservativo.

El envase metalizado lo dejó sobre la espalda de Sousuke, aguardando su momento de uso, y utilizó el lubricante para derramar el líquido directamente en la entrada ya preparada de Sousuke. Fue un acto completamente sádico de su parte, pues aquella zona se encontraba afiebrada por el uso y la preparación y el líquido se encontraba completamente frío. La espalda de Sousuke se estremeció por aquella sensación y Makoto sonrió.

Por si acaso, se colocó más lubricante en tres dedos de su mano y los insertó. Al igual que con cuando ingresó dos, al principio hubo resistencia y un jadeo por parte del moreno, pero su interior se acostumbró mucho más rápido que la vez anterior, debido al lubricante y a la excitación previa.

Ambos sabían lo que vendría a continuación y lo deseaban fervientemente.

Ya impaciente, y hasta cierta forma intranquilo por cómo se sentía, Makoto volvió a sacar los dedos de allí y recogió prontamente el condón dejado con anterioridad en la espalda de Sousuke, lo abrió con los dientes, teniendo especial cuidado de no romperlo o saborear el desagradable líquido que venía con el látex y se lo colocó.

Ahora solo quedaba consumar el acto.

—Yamazaki-kun, por favor, relájate y será mejor para ambos —susurró nervioso por una extraña razón Makoto.

—Solo… hazlo ya —le exigió Sousuke.

Makoto posicionó la punta de su miembro en la entrada y al presionar un poco, su glande inmediatamente fue tragado por los músculos alrededor. Los ojos verdes se posaron en lo erótico que se veía todo eso, su miembro apenas entrando entre las dos bien definidas nalgas de Yamazaki, el contraste de colores en sus pieles, los jadeos que el moreno soltaba a regañadientes y su propio miembro contraerse.

Debió haber llevado la cámara portátil solo para grabar aquello desde su punto de vista, ver como entraba y salía su miembro, grabar de cerca las expresiones de doloroso placer hechas por Yamazaki… pero solo había llevado la cámara estática que ya se encontraba colocada encima de la mesa frente a ellos.

Y es que claro, no podía haber supuesto que Rin le mandaría semejante diamante en bruto. El pelirrojo le había comentado que quería que un amigo cercano entrara en la industria, pero nunca le había dicho las razones para ello, ahora Makoto podía entender el porqué.

Matsuoka solía exagera en muchas ocasiones sobre los nuevos “reclutas”, los que en su mayoría no servían o después de unas cuantas grabaciones renunciaban, así que había ido casi con cero expectativas a realizar el casting. Cuanto se había equivocado…

Empujó su miembro hasta el final. Sus testículos chocaron con el trasero de Sousuke y empezó un ritmo que iba en aumento, su miembro era apretado y succionado. Del placer que iba sintiendo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó la mandíbula. Estar dentro de Yamazaki se sentía maravilloso.

Las caderas de Sousuke estaban siendo sujetadas por las dulces manos de Tachibana, que, quizás en un gesto inconsciente como quería creer el moreno, acariciaban dulcemente su piel, a diferencia del balanceo casi frenético de las embestidas en su interior. Sabía que, con esa velocidad, si no hubiera estado bien preparado, en esos momentos estaría gruñendo de dolor y no de placer como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Debía de agradecerle eso luego.

Más sonidos salían sin control por su boca y se entremezclaban con el resto de los sonidos de la habitación, como la respiración entrecortada de Tachibana o el ruido de sus cuerpos al chocar. Sentía como los sacos del castaño golpeaban rítmicamente contra los suyos por cada embestida, y le estaba volviendo loco. Nunca pensó que disfrutaría tanto estar en esa posición, abajo y casi sumiso ante otro hombre, pero es que con ese “evaluador”, lo estaría siempre si es que este quisiera.

Su cabello fue sujetado fuertemente, pero sin causar daño, solo fue un movimiento para que levantara la cabeza de lo escondida que la tenía. Makoto se inclinó por sobre su espalda y juguetonamente le mordió la nuca, provocándole un estremecimiento, y le habló.

—A pesar de que… —las respiraciones eran entrecortadas—, de que me… gusta mucho estar así, debemos cambiar.

El moreno asintió, casi agradecido por aquello, ya sentía que no duraría mucho más en esa posición. Sus rodillas y codos empezaban a doler, al igual que su espalda que hacia un rato tenía una curvatura poco natural ocasionada por la fuerza de las embestidas.

Makoto salió de su interior, pero no le dio tiempo para descansar, sino que lo dio vuelta de inmediato, dejándolo de espaldas al sillón. Y lo penetró otra vez, pero sin preparación previa, no era necesario.

Quedaron de frente, mirándose al otro, viendo el reflejo de la lujuria en la mirada contraria. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, con los cuerpos sudorosos, el pelo pegado a la frente y los ojos oscurecidos.

Tachibana apoyó una de sus manos en el costado de Sousuke, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su cara y acariciaba con su pulgar la mejilla de este. Bajó lentamente su rostro hasta el del moreno, dejando que sus narices se tocaran y la respiración de ambos se confundiera. El ritmo en sus caderas también había caído, se había vuelto lento y cadencioso, suave y profundo, realmente exquisito.

Y sin más, lo besó. Sousuke no se esperaba aquello. Por lo que siempre había visto en las películas porno’s era que casi nunca los actores se besaban, o si lo hacían era algo salvaje, con mucha lengua y saliva. Todo lo contrario a este beso, que empezó tímido, con apenas un roce de los labios y que fue tomando un poco más de intensidad luego.

La boca de Makoto sabía a él, y de muchas formas. Sousuke apresó el labio inferior del castaño entre sus dientes de forma juguetona y escuchó un suspiro escapar de la garganta de este. Debía estar en el cielo, pensó, e inconscientemente pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda que se hallaba por sobre él.

Eso alertó y puso a la defensiva a Tachibana, pues lo sintió tensarse y dudar un segundo en los movimientos suaves que hacía. Desde ahí todo volvió a cambiar.

El beso de Makoto se intensificó y se transformó en uno de esos besos que Sousuke había visto en esa clase de películas, vacío de todo sentimiento. Sus embestidas volvieron a tomar el ritmo desbocado de cuando lo estaba penetrando por detrás, y como si fuera poco, tomó una de sus piernas y la posicionó por sobre su propia cadera. Ahora podía llegar más profundo dentro de él.

Los gemidos y jadeos por parte de Yamazaki no se hicieron esperar y fue su turno de desviar la cabeza e inclinarla hacia el lado. Estaba próximo a la culminación y ya estaba por darse por vencido. Creía que ya había demostrado más que suficiente sus capacidades y aptitudes para el “trabajo”.

Pero no se esperaba con que su miembro volviera a ser asaltado por la mano del castaño, Makoto mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró con la voz tan ronca, que cualquiera pensaría que venía saliendo de algún concierto de rock pesado.

—Vamos a intentar acabar juntos, cuanta hasta 10 y libérate.

La perspectiva de irse en el momento justo en que Tachibana se corriera dentro de él, hizo que casi se viniera en ese momento. Comenzó a contar en cuenta regresiva, ayudado con la mano del castaño, con el pene de este que golpeaba justo en aquel botón placentero y la anticipación de que cada vez se acercaba más al número 1, hicieron que su orgasmo fuera el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se recogieron y su interior se sintió más cálido por la liberación del castaño dentro de él, quien también le gruñó e incluso mordió su cuello en el momento de correrse.

Tachibana se derrumbó sobre él, dándole a entender que para él también había sido igual de placentero y exhausto. Sousuke estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero un brusco movimiento volvió a ponerlo en estado de alerta.

Makoto se había levantado y salido de su interior. Se sacó el preservativo y lo anudó para que el interior de este no se desparramara y ensuciara algo, aunque el estómago de Sousuke se encontraba manchado con su propio semen. El castaño caminó hasta la mesa, en donde dejó descuidadamente el condón encima y se acercó a la cámara, para apagarla.

—Bueno, Yamazaki-kun —dijo con voz perezosa—, creo que eso fue todo.

Una sonrisa se estableció en su cara y detuvo los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podía verse tan bien después de esa sesión de increíble sexo? Lo que era más cautivante, ¿cómo podía seguir pareciendo un ángel luego de todo lo que había hecho y de encontrarse desnudo apoyado en la mesa y con los brazos cruzados?

—¿Ya puedo vestirme? —preguntó socarronamente tratando de disimular su estado de humor actual.

—Claro, a no ser que también seas un exhibicionista y quieres ir con esa apariencia hacia tu casa —de nuevo esa sonrisa, pero que tenía un pequeño atisbo de sarcasmo. Aunque sus palabras no tenían nada de pequeño, eran sarcasmo puro.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti —respondió mientras aceptaba unos pañuelos desechables que el castaño -de nuevo- había sacado de algún lugar que no se había dado cuenta y comenzaba a limpiarse el torso.

—Oh no, yo no me iré a casa aun, tengo que seguir trabajando —Sousuke enarcó una ceja—, no, no de la misma forma o como tu lo estás pensando. Tengo que ir a hablar con Rin, y sí, sobre ti.

Sousuke no había alcanzado a hacerle la pregunta y ya tenía la respuesta flotando en el aire. Así que Tachibana se encontraría con su amigo, bueno, tal vez no sería mala idea saludarlo antes de irse, porque, en caso de que el castaño frente a él decidiera que no era apto para ese trabajo, quería que su amigo viera que al menos de su parte no había incumplido nada.

—Terminaré de vestirme y te acompañaré para al menos decirle hola —dijo sin atisbo de que recibiera un no como respuesta. Makoto volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma mucho más natural.

—Claro, te esperaré afuera, tómate tu tiempo.

¿Tomarse su tiempo? Sousuke todavía se encontraba sentado cuando Makoto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Cuando fue a pararse para acercar su ropa y vestirse, lo entendió.

Toda la parte de su cadera y cintura dolía, además de un dolor un tanto más interior también. No se había dado cuenta en el fervor del acto, pero Tachibana había sido mucho más brusco con él de lo que creía. Pero claro, no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en ello gracias a todos los toques casuales y caricias en otras partes del cuerpo que el castaño le regalaba. Había sido demasiado bueno distrayéndolo.

Con más lentitud de la que le hubiera gustado, terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación. Fuera de la puerta no había nadie, por lo que dio unos cuantos pasos, pasando por otras habitaciones que se encontraban cerradas, hasta que pasó por una en donde reconoció dos voces familiares.

—Rin, te lo digo, es un diamante en bruto, ¿qué hiciste para convencerlo de venir? Porque él se debe quedar.

—Makoto, no puedo revelarte todos mis secretos, ¿no crees? —la sonrisa con dientes de tiburón se hacía presente—. ¡Oh, Sousuke! Veo que ya conociste a Makoto, ¿no es así?

Sousuke solo lo miró sin contestarle nada, ¿qué debía decirle? _Oh, sabes que tu empleado es el mejor follador del mundo, tanto que lo quiero para mí mismo, ¿te parece?_ No, jamás.

—Bueno, mi buen amigo —el pelirrojo solo se posicionó al lado de él y le codeó—, ¿qué dices? Makoto te dio el visto bueno de inmediato, ni siquiera he visto el video y tampoco quiero hacerlo —Sousuke tampoco quería que lo hiciera—, ¿entras en esta hermosa y gloriosa industria tan llena de secretos y perdiciones?

—¿Acaso tengo elección? —preguntó algo molesto. Rin hizo como que pensaba la respuesta.

—Mmmm… creo que no —de nuevo se asomaban sus dientes de tiburón.

—Pues, hagámoslo.


	3. Capítulo III

 

—¿Acaso tengo elección? —preguntó algo molesto. Rin hizo como que pensaba la respuesta.

—Mmmm… creo que no —de nuevo se asomaban sus dientes de tiburón.

—Pues, hagámoslo.

—Así me gusta, Sousuke, que seas tan decidido.

—Cállate, o te golpearé —Rin comenzó a reír a la vez que juntaba sus palmas en un solo aplauso—. Pues bien, haré que Gou te traiga el contrato, así podrás leerlo con calma y tranquilidad, ¿estás bien con eso?

Sousuke asintió y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Matsuoka, a su lado también se sentó Makoto, quien apenas le había dirigido palabra desde aquello. Rin se asomó por la puerta de su despacho para llamar a su hermana y esta llegó apenas unos segundos después llena de documentos en su regazo. Se los entregó a Rin y volvió a desaparecer luego de darle una sonrisa animada al moreno.

Rin le tendió los papeles a su amigo y bordeó la mesa para sentarse en su cómoda silla acolchada. Tanto él como Makoto no despegaban los ojos de Yamazaki, quien se sorprendió de toda la cantidad de documentos en sus manos, ¿de verdad era necesario que leyera todo eso en ese momento?

—Yamazaki-kun, el contrato solo son las cuatro primeras páginas, el resto son anexos, documentación referente a la salud, algunas cláusulas especiales y cosas por el estilo.  Además de que se añade una lista con cosas que puedes o no hacer, algo así como tus límites. Para nosotros es importante saber y estar seguros de tu consentimiento para algunos temas —le habló con seguridad Tachibana—. Estoy ahora aquí para contestarte cualquier pregunta y ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—Tendrás que hacerte unas pruebas de enfermedades venéreas, chequeos médicos regulares, y claro, todo correrá por nuestra cuenta. De todas formas, mientras nos aseguremos de que estás libre de todo, tendrás que usar preservativo —explicó Rin a la vez que Sousuke estaba leyendo la hoja referente a la salud.

­—Oye Rin, sabes perfectamente que no tengo nada, además recién con Tachibana-san…

—Yamazaki-kun, no es que creamos que puedes tener algo, es parte de las políticas y además las entidades de salud nos piden cumplir con las normas ya establecidas. Todos los actores y también actrices porno deben tener un seguimiento. No es nada en contra tuyo, pero así nos aseguramos de brindarle un ambiente seguro a todos. Y nosotros utilizamos preservativo para la penetración, ¿no lo recuerdas? —preguntó Makoto.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. El moreno exhaló abruptamente el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones, y pensó que tenía mucha lógica que tuviera que inspeccionarse de vez en cuando, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, lo cual le generaba mayor confianza al respecto.

Siguió leyendo y se fijó en que su jornada laboral era de 8 horas diarias, como cualquier otro trabajo. Él no necesitaba toda esa cantidad de tiempo para recrear una escena de sexo, además, ¿las películas porno no solían durar entre 5 minutos a 1 hora? ¿Era necesario que estuviera tanto tiempo ahí?

—¿Por qué son tantas horas al día? ¿Cuántas películas piensas hacer conmigo? ¿Me vas a sobreexplotar? —preguntó Yamazaki.

—Es un contrato de trabajo normal, ¿acaso pensabas que te iba a pagar tanto dinero por venir 10 minutos? —replicó Rin molesto.

—Ya, Rin-san. No debes contestarle así a Yamazaki-kun solo porque sea tu amigo, piensa que él es nuevo en todo esto —intervino el castaño—. Yo te explicaré, verás, esto no se trata solo de tener sexo, como muchos piensa. Cuando llegas aquí, se te entregará un libreto, el cual debes estudiar, analizar y aprender, al igual como si fuera cualquier otro libreto. La única diferencia es que probablemente estés desnudo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Makoto rio y ladeó brevemente la cabeza ante su propia acotación. Sousuke solo se le quedó mirando mientras pensaba en qué tan serio era todo ese asunto de ser verdaderamente un “actor”.

—¿No es simplemente tener sexo con alguien más?

—Oh no —siguió hablando el castaño para luego seguir explicándole—. Para cada película hay guiones específicos, sé que puede sonar un poco tonto, pero hay historias detrás de todo esto, no es simplemente sexo por diversión. Nuestra compañía se especializa en dos cosas: en películas para adultos con protagonistas gays y en películas con historia y trama detrás del trasfondo de todo. Por eso es por lo que somos tan populares y reconocidos en la industria. La persona que paga por ver una de nuestras películas sabe que a los 5 minutos no habrá solo sexo, sino que algo más, ¿me estoy explicando bien?

—Sí, por favor prosigue —Sousuke no tenía idea de que la compañía de Rin era tan reconocida ni que hubiese esa posibilidad de una porno con trama.

—Por esa razón es que es tan importante que te aprendas el guion que debes interpretar, puede que en algunas ocasiones hables, o que en otras haya menos diálogo. Pero en ellos también sale especificado el tipo de posturas que debes hacer, por cuanto tiempo, las reacciones de tu compañero y un sinfín de cosas. Una vez que ambos tengan el guion ya aprendido, les damos un tiempo para que conversen entre ustedes, para que se conozcan, se pongan de acuerdo en ciertas cosas de la película, como gestos específicos, por ejemplo.

—Existen palabras y gestos de seguridad —interrumpió Rin apoyando sus codos al frente en el escritorio y colocando su barbilla en ambas manos—, a veces la situación puede ser mucha para el actor, muy intenso o solo puede que se sienta incómodo o tenga hasta un calambre. Por eso es por lo que se utilizan palabras de seguridad, el actor lo dice y la filmación para de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó Sousuke.

—También hay gestos que debes ponerte de acuerdo con tu compañero porque, por ejemplo, suponiendo que tú eres el uke y tu compañero está penetrando muy fuerte en ti o estás a punto de venirte, debes hacerle un gesto para que baje un poco la intensidad, o si por el contrario, está siendo muy suave contigo y quieres que acelere el ritmo. Cosas así que son necesarias dentro de escenas pero que requieren de una comunicación no verbal o que las cámaras no puedan captar.

—Yamazaki-kun es bueno es eso, pude comprobarlo —dijo Makoto ignorando la mirada turquesa en él—, no creo que haya mayores problemas con ello.

—Perfecto.

—Continuaré entonces. Una vez que todas estas cosas se han arreglado, te aseguro que ya será pasado el mediodía —le sonrió el castaño—, y las grabaciones empezarán. No es solo una toma o que la película se haga de corrido —negó con la cabeza—. Suele grabarse por escena o posición, dependiendo de qué trate. Además, se hacen _breaks_ para que cada actor pueda descansar, no queremos que alguien se corra en mitad de la grabación y nos arruine la escena.

—El desgaste físico de un actor porno es grande, es como si estuvieras en constante ejercicio —explicó Rin—, deben hidratarse correctamente, comer algo y descansar. En serio que es muy importante el tema del descanso, ha habido casos en que los actores se desmayan por exceso de trabajo y entenderás que eso no es bueno, para nadie.

—Con todas esas cosas, las grabaciones pueden durar todo un día, o incluso pueden quedar escenas inconclusas para el día siguiente —la sonrisa que Makoto le dedicaba en ese momento era netamente profesional—, luego de eso, el equipo técnico y de edición se encarga de darle los últimos detalles.

—Y yo soy quien le da el visto bueno para que salga al mercado —sentenció Rin.

—Ok, entiendo ahora lo de las jornadas de trabajo —habló Sousuke—, pero ¿tendré que grabar todos los días?

—Oh no —contestó Makoto—. Dentro de tus horas de trabajo se consideran las horas que debes dedicar al gimnasio a entrenar tu cuerpo, al igual que los chequeos médicos y otras cosas. No somos tan exigentes, Yamazaki-kun.

¿Qué no eran exigentes? Para Sousuke todo aquello parecía demasiado extremo, pero había algo que su amigo Rin estaba olvidando…

—Rin —miró a su amigo—, sabes que estoy terminando la universidad y tengo clases ciertos días de la semana. Me es imposible cumplir con este horario y por ende con este contrato.

—Oh… cierto —el chico de hebras rojas se inclinó un poco sobre su escritorio y llamó a su hermana menor—. Hablaré con Gou para que redacte un contrato específico para ti, que se ajuste a tus horarios, tal vez algo como cumplir cierta cantidad de horas a la semana y que se vaya acomodando a tus tiempos.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho con eso. Estaría cumpliendo su promesa, pero también seguiría adelante con su vida normal.

—Rin, no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Yamazaki se volteó a ver el semblante serio de Tachibana, este siguió hablando.

—Entiendo que Yamazaki-kun y tu sean amigos, pero no puedes mostrar esa clase de favoritismos, si fuera así, entonces Nanas…

—La situación con Haru es completamente diferente, Makoto —lo calló Rin con el ceño fruncido—. Tu sabes porque es diferente.

—Pues yo no veo mucha diferencia la verdad.

¿Quién? Sousuke se encontraba confundido con todo aquello, no entendía o no conocía a la persona de la cual se referían, y al parecer era un tema bastante conflictivo entre ellos. Ya incómodo por la tensión del ambiente, iba a carraspear su garganta para volver a desviar la atención hacia él, cuando Gou asomó por la puerta.

—Hermano, ¿me llamaste?

—Gou, sí. Necesito que hagas otro contrato para Sousuke, algo que diga que debe cumplir con cierta cantidad de horas a la semana, incluyendo sábado y domingo —miró significativamente a Makoto—, espero que con eso creas que es menos favoritismo, Sousuke será el único que tendrá que venir sí o sí durante el fin de semana para recuperar un poco las horas de trabajo, ¿satisfecho Makoto?

—Oye, Rin —ahora era el turno de su amigo de estar molesto—, al menos deberías preguntarme si puedo o quiero venir los fines de semana a este lugar.

—Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta de Rn, Yamazaki-kun —habló Makoto—. Si no quieres venir a trabajar sábado y domingo, tendrás que esforzarte en venir durante la semana y en horario laboral.

Y finalizado eso, el castaño se puso de pie y salió de la estancia, diciéndole a Gou en el momento de pasar a su lado en la puerta.

—Haz lo que dice Rin, Kou-chan.

—Sí, Tachibana-san.

—Gou —su hermano movió la mano para que también se retirara e hiciera lo que le había dicho antes—. Bueno, pues Gou te dará luego el contrato con las horas que deberás cumplir.

Rin se pasó las manos por su larga cabellera, quedando ligeramente despeinado y luego de un sonoro suspiro, volvió a mirarlo.

—Realmente te agradezco todo esto, Sousuke.

—¿Me dices eso luego de chantajearme para hacer esto?

—Oh vamos, no fue tan terrible, además, sabes que no miento en cuanto digo que necesito tu ayuda aquí.

—Ya, cierto que soy un increíble actor —dijo sarcásticamente Sousuke mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla.

—No de esa forma, idiota —lo refutó Rin.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que ya basta de charla y hora de que conozcas a sus colegas de grabación —Rin se colocó de pie al decir eso, y con un gesto hacia su amigo para que lo imitara—. Espero que puedas llevarte bien con todos.

—Sí, yo también lo espero —Sousuke lo siguió a la salida y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar.

Si bien en un principio, el moreno había pensado en que aquello solo era un simple departamento arreglado para las funciones que su amigo necesitaba; se fue dando cuenta de que todo el lugar era en realidad el piso entero del edificio. Contaba con múltiples habitaciones, que por lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar al pasar por afuera, estaban amobladas de diferentes formas. En su mayoría como dormitorios o salas de estar.

Otras puertas se encontraban cerradas, y esperaba que no estuvieran en uso, pues le daba cierto escalofrío pensar que estaba pasando por el lado de una pareja teniendo sexo. No. Ahora debía corregirse mentalmente, era una actuación. Y pronto, más pronto de lo que él quisiera, también estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Matsuoka le mostró las salas de grabación y de edición. Lo presentó a los encargados de aquello, un chico de gafas de aspecto muy serio y otro que por el contrario, demostraba tener una personalidad bastante apabullante. Rin le explicó que ellos no filmaban películas, solo se encargaban de la parte técnica y que no había ningún miembro del personal que tuviera doble función en ese sentido.

—O sea, me estás queriendo decir que tu no te acuestas con nadie de acá y tampoco te dejas grabar, ¿no es así?

—Sousuke, no lo digas de esa forma. Pero sí, en resumen, es eso. Ni Rei, ni Nagisa, Makoto, Gou o yo actuamos, así como ustedes.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que Tachibana-san no actúa?

Los ojos color burdeo se fijaron detenidamente en él y una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados apareció en el rostro de su amigo.

—Sousuke, no me digas que tuviste un flechazo con Makoto —le puso una mano en su hombro—, aunque no me sorprendería, no serías el primero que pasa por eso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Deja explicarte mi buen amigo. Dentro de la productora hay una regla de oro, que debes seguir sin importar qué, de lo contrario serás despedido. Y esa es, no enamorarte ni desarrollar sentimientos hacia otro miembro de aquí.

—Ya, como muchos otros trabajos —le quitó importancia Sousuke.

—No, no me estás entendiendo —Rin detuvo su andar y el moreno tuvo que imitarlo—. En esta industria, para algunos es fácil confundir tener sexo con hacer el amor. Una vez que empiezas a pensar románticamente hacia otra persona, es tu perdición. Tendrás que verla compartir su cuerpo con alguien más, gimiendo el nombre de alguien más, entregándose a alguien más. Y los celos crecerán, al igual que el deseo de posesión y dejas de actuar racionalmente. Y todo se va a la mierda.

—¿Pasó algo similar antes? —Sousuke creía que el tono de Rin demostraba como si aquello le hubiera pasado a él en experiencia propia.

—No realmente, pero no es poco frecuente en todo este mundo, créeme que hay muchos casos. Aunque, algo así pasó con Makoto, pero en fin, no puedo ser yo quien te hable de eso.

El moreno se quedó pensando un momento aquellas palabras. De la forma en que lo explica su ahora nuevo jefe, tenía lógica. Si llegabas a enamorarte de alguien, los deseos de posesividad sobre esa persona aparecerían tarde o temprano, proviniendo de él o de ti mismo, por lo que en un trabajo en que prácticamente tenías que ser libre y relajado sexualmente, suponía un gran problema que podía llegar a mayores.

Aun así, no le quedaba claro cómo era posible que a pesar de todas esas reglas de no confundir trabajo, Tachibana se hubiera grabado con él. Bueno, de seguro que era como había dicho, debido a que era necesario ver si servía delante de una cámara o no. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema, al menos de momento.

Rin abrió una puerta y entró en una cálida habitación que también contaba con amplios y cómodos sillones de cuerpos enteros, una mesa baja al medio y ocupada por otros dos hombres, que de inmediato levantaron las vistas de los manuscritos que tenían en sus manos y fijaron su mirada en los recién llegados.

De inmediato, el alto chico de pálida tez y cabellos color rosa sonrió hacia ellos. Tenía una sonrisa fácil en la cara, pero muy distinta a la de Makoto, pensó Sousuke, aun así se veía como una persona muy amigable al parecer.

Todo lo contrario a este chico, el otro en cuanto los vio frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, aunque el moreno pudo captar por apenas un segundo como los ojos azules brillaban en cuanto se posaron en su amigo. Tal vez eso sería interesante de ver, pero por alguna razón, aquello le molestaba. Todo de ese otro chico le molestaba.

—Sousuke, te presento a Kisumi Shigino —el chico de la sonrisa afable movió una mano para saludarlo—, y a Haruka Nanase —este apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió concentrado en los papeles en sus manos—. Ellos dos deberán grabar en unos momentos más, así que para que te vayas familiarizando, puedes quedarte aquí con ellos y conversar un poco. Luego verás la grabación.

Yamazaki asintió y se adentró en la sala, sentándose en uno de aquellos sillones. Solo esperaba que no los hubieran ya usado antes como “escenario”. El chico que si bien recordaba se llamaba Shigino, se acercó a él, dejando de lado el guion.

—Como te dijo Rin-san, mi nombre es Kisumi Shigino, pero puedes solo llamarme Kisumi. Ya sabes, tal vez si se te escapa en una grabación sea de ayuda —le guiñó un ojo mientras se sentada a su lado, demasiado cerca según Sousuke.

—Sousuke Yamazaki, si gustas también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, esto… ¿Kisumi?

—Sí, es como la pronunciación de “Kiss Me” en inglés —ahora el moreno entendía porque el chiste de recién—. Así que… eres nuevo, ¿no?

Sousuke se debatió internamente entre si ser sarcástico o no. Kisumi parecía no tener malas intenciones, solo verdadera curiosidad y él bien pudo haberse cambiado de compañía o tener experiencia como amateur.

—Pues sí, así que… supongo que estoy a su cuidado.

—Ooooh, vaya. Eres adorable. ¿Qué papel tomarás? ¡Seme, uke o suke?

—¿¡AAH?! —Era muy pronto para él el estar pensando en cosas así, aunque recordaba leer algo en el contrato y en el anexo sobre preferencias y gustos. Se rascó la nuca y luego de suspirar, volvió a hablar—. Seme, definitivamente lo prefiero.

 _“A no ser que sea cierto castaño con sonrisa de ángel y manos delicadas quien te someta y te haga gemir”._ Escuchó a su subconsciente hablar en alguna parte de su mente. Y no podía negarlo.

—Oh, ya veo, yo soy suke —se señaló a sí mismo Kisumi—, no me molesta adoptar ningún papel ni posición, soy bastante abierto de mente y disfruto el experimentar cosas nuevas. Por eso estoy aquí. Ah, y Haru —señaló al otro chico que al escuchar su nombre elevó la mirada, claramente molesto porque otra persona hablara de él—, él es uke. ¡De seguro que se llevarán muy bien!

Sousuke lo dudaba. Desde el momento en que había entrado a la habitación, el otro azabache no le había prestado atención, más que para solo mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Acababa de llegar y ya sentía que no tenían simpatía el uno hacia el otro. Bueno, esperaba que no le obligaran a hacer películas con él pronto al menos.

Rin entró en esos momentos, seguido de Makoto. Sousuke se enderezó de forma inconsciente, quizás para llamar la atención del castaño o solo para mejorar la postura. Pero este casi le ignoró completamente y caminó directo hacia donde se encontraba Nanase.

—Haru, ¿estás preparado? —le puso las manos en los hombros y agachó un poco su cabeza para quedar a la misma altura—. Ya sabes que por cualquier cosa estaré ahí.

—Makoto, estaré bien. Es solo Kisumi —Sousuke se sorprendió de dos cosas: la familiaridad con la que se hablaban y el cariño que se podía escuchar a través de sus voces, y la segunda era que el tono de voz de Nanase era mucho más profundo de lo que él creyó en un momento.

—Haru, no digas cosas como esas, me vas a romper el corazón.

—Kisumi, tu sabes que Haru no dice estas cosas en serio —lo defendió el castaño, mirando por fin a Sousuke, le sonrió y volvió a hablarle a su amigo—. Haru, espero que hayas podido conversar un poco con Yamazaki-kun, él será tu compañero más frecuente de ahora en adelante.

—Oye, Makoto, no. —Contestó de forma rápida Haruka, mirando al castaño y luego al hombre de cabello rojizo apoyado en la puerta y que no había dicho ni una sola palabra. —Rin, ¿vas a permitirlo? —este solo se encogió de hombros. Al ver que no recibiría ayuda por ese lado, volvió a hablarle a su amigo—. Makoto, ¿por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que Kisumi está más que dispuesto a ser la pareja frecuente de él.

Shigino como si estuviera pensando en serio sobre eso, comenzó a tocar los brazos de Sousuke a su lado, y a pasar sus manos por la espalda y abdomen del moreno.

—Sí, tienes razón Haru, no me molestaría grabar algo con él —se le quedó mirando insinuantemente a Sousuke y se relamió los labios.

—¿Lo ves, Makoto?

—Sí, lo veo Haru, ellos ya grabaran algo, pero eso no quitará el hecho de que ustedes dos vayan a ser pareja.

—Disculpa, Tachibana-san, pero ¿quién te dice que quiero hacer algo con el engreído este que ni siquiera me ha mirado más de 5 segundos?

—Haruka no es ningún engreído, Sousuke —habló Rin dando un paso al frente—. Haru, tu eres el mejor en esto. Sousuke es nuevo y a pesar de que Makoto dice que tiene talento y potencial, debe tener un buen compañero a su lado para que saque lo mejor de él. Y no hay nadie mejor que tu para hacer eso.

Sousuke apretó su mandíbula, mientras que Haru chasqueaba la lengua y desviaba la mirada. Aquella explicación por parte de Rin parecía no tener espacio para la objeción, y le gustara o no, él era el jefe de todos ellos. Aun así, el azabache más bajo habló como último reclamo.

—Si Makoto dice que tiene tanto potencial, entonces que sea él quien se encargue de entrenarlo.

 _“Nanase, por fin dices algo que tiene sentido y que no perfora mis oídos al provenir de ti”_ , pensó Sousuke. De inmediato el castaño gritó el nombre de su amigo y trató de recomponerse y volver a tener esa actitud profesional. Aunque el moreno pudo ver que seguía teniendo el borde de las orejas de un color más rojo que el habitual.

—Haru, sabes que no puedo hacer eso con Yamazaki-kun.

—No, yo sé que puedes hacer exactamente eso con Yamazaki, Makoto, ¿o es que acaso no quieres por alguna razón?

Varios pares de ojos no se apartaban del castaño y su respuesta.

La gran duda de Makoto era, como explicar que lo que más ansiaba era volver a tener relaciones con Sousuke sin levantar sospecha. Aunque, precisamente por eso mismo debía mantenerse lo más alejado posible del moreno, no sería una buena idea de que volviera a probar su sabor, terminaría haciéndose adicto a él y podía permitirlo.

En el momento en que lo estaba “probando” como candidato, lo supo. Si no tenía cuidado podía comenzar a confundir ciertas cosas. Y es que para él toda la experiencia había sido embriagante, había quedado hipnotizado ante su presencia. Y no, no podía permitirse pensar de una forma no objetiva en ello. Él mismo había sido quien luego de muchas discusiones con Rin había establecido que no se debía inmiscuir sentimientos en el trabajo.

Y ahora que quería huir de la tentación que se le presentaba delante de sí, todo parecía llevarle por ese camino. Pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer, si la carne era débil? Aunque, había algo que aseguraría tener la división clara entre el placer y el trabajo:

—Rin, tal vez, durante un tiempo, Yamazaki-kun deba estar a mi cargo —finalmente capituló Makoto, ante la atenta mirada de todos—, pero yo nunca seré el uke con él. Es mi condición.

Aquello para los que lo conocían era completamente extraño, cuando Makoto se hacía cargo de un novato, le gustaba enseñarle de todo. Desde cómo actuar gemidos y sonidos varios, hasta las distintas poses que se realizaban y que era prácticamente todo el kamasutra. Y por supuesto, iba cambiando de roles mientras le enseñaba al otro.

—¿Makoto como seme siempre? —la pregunta de Kisumi representaba a todos los presentes—. Pero Sousuke dijo que prefería ser el seme y no dejarse ukear por nadie.

—Está bien, si es solo por Tachibana-san, estoy dispuesto a tener esa flexibilidad. Siempre y cuando él sea la única excepción con respecto al tema.

Rin suspiró frustrado mientras se revolvía el cabello y caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Haru, no creas que con esto te salvas, sabes perfectamente que tendrás que actuar tarde o temprano con Sousuke —Nanase asintió desganado ante ello, pero ya aceptando su destino—. Y tu Sousuke… espero que recuerdes la conversación de hace un momento.

El moreno asintió, sin mirar a Matsuoka, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en los de quién sería su instructor a partir de ese momento.

—¡Oooh, pero si ya es muy tarde! —exclamó Kisumi—, ¿no deberíamos empezar a grabar desde ya?


	4. Capítulo IV

Sousuke miraba todo aquello con el ceño fruncido y concentrado. Entre sus manos estaba el libreto con la descripción de la escena protagonizada frente suyo y a su lado se encontraban Makoto y Rin observando igual que él. Además del camarógrafo y sonidista, a los cuales no les tomó demasiada atención.

La escena frente a él era tan erótica que no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Y si lo reconocía, estaba comenzando a excitarse con la misma. No podía entender como a pesar de que sabía la descripción de lo que vendría, al verlo era como algo totalmente diferente, todo era tan suave, erótico, para nada vulgar. Nada de eso se podía comparar a los videos que más de una vez él había visto en solitaria compañía.

Haruka se encontraba apoyado en un ángulo de 90° contra la mesa de la cocina, usando solamente un delantal por delante, su cara era completamente diferente a la que había visto momentos antes. En ella se podía apreciar la definición exacta de placer. Su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar solo un breve pedazo de lengua, sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban y leves gemidos salían de lo más profundo de su ser.

Los sonidos en el ambiente también causaban esa sensación, como si aquello fuera 100% natural, nada forzado y solo estuvieran ahí de fisgones viendo a una pareja recién casada tener sexo luego de que el marido llegara del trabajo. Además de los gemidos de Haru, se escuchaban palabras cariñosas por parte de Kisumi.

Si bien era Nanase el que se llevaba prácticamente toda la atención de Sousuke, cuando desvió su atención hacia el chico de cabellos rosas también quedó sorprendido. Se veía tan concentrado, pero concentrado en darle placer al hombre debajo de él, su boca tampoco estaba cerrada del todo y sus ojos estaban fijos en las expresiones de Haru.

Con sus manos, sujetaba la cadera de este, pero también de forma sutil acariciaba con sus dedos la tersa piel que se veía; de vez en cuando se acercaba más a la espalda del azabache y mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo o alguna zona de su cuello, provocando que Haruka se retorciera más debajo de él o soltara un gemido más sonoro.

¿Tendría que lograr eso? No, Sousuke estaba seguro de que era incapaz de generar aquella misma sensación. Para él, Kisumi y Haru tenían alguna relación, al menos secreta y escondida de Rin y Tachibana, no cabía en su mente lo que estaba presenciando.

De seguro que su rostro era un reflejo de sus pensamientos, pues salió de la ensoñación cuando recibió un leve codazo por parte de su amigo, Rin lo quedó mirando y con esa sonrisa maliciosa, que estaba seguro de que eran solo para él, movió sus cejas, provocándolo.

Por regla, no se podía hablar en el set ni tampoco salir del lugar hasta que la grabación hubiese terminado. El único con el poder de detener de improviso la grabación en cualquier momento, era Tachibana. Sousuke todavía no lograba comprender del todo la función de éste dentro de la empresa de su amigo, pero al parecer, era mucho más que el seleccionador o entrenador.

Aquello le molestó y el mal humor del que no era consciente hasta ese momento, se desencadenó. Ahora ya no estaba ensimismado en la actuación frente a sí, sino que lo único que quería era salir de allí sin perder tiempo, incluso pensó en salir de ahí e ir hacia donde se encontraba Gou y romper el contrato que momentos antes había firmado.

Seriamente debía tratar sus problemas de temperamento. No podía molestarse por algo así.

Volteó ignorando a su amigo y se centró de nuevo en la pareja delante de él. Era consciente que no contaban con maquillaje muy elaborado, pero sus rostros resplandecían bajo las luces del set, las gotas de sudor en las espaldas brillaban como pequeños cristales Swarovski y todo se veía muy níveo, en vez de sucio.

Kisumi había tomado entre sus brazos y cargado a Haruka hasta el sillón colocado convenientemente cerca de la cocina, allí lo depositó dejándolo de espaldas en este y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la boca.

Nanase no hacía otra cosa más que facilitar el acceso a las distintas partes de su cuerpo, y cuando el chico con el cabello rosa llegó hasta más debajo de su ombligo, Haru terminó por abrir las piernas y acunarlo ahí.

Con mucho cuidado y devoción, Shigino tomó el delgado pero largo miembro de su pareja entre los dedos de su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo de manera tierna, sumiendo a Haru en una especie de trance relajante. Hasta que lo mordió. De forma juguetona, abrió la boca y se introdujo el pene de Haru en ella, para morderlo suavemente.

Con el estremecimiento del azabache, y una mirada violeta seductora pero coqueta, la felación se abrió paso entre ellos. La lengua recorría cada rincón disponible mientras que una mano se encargaba de masajear los testículos y causar escalofríos; la otra, pues se dedicaba a acariciar el interior de los muslos y la cadera.

El sonido musical que salía por los labios de Haru iba en aumento, al igual que el movimiento de sus caderas en contra de la boca contraria. Cuando tomó el cabello rosa entre sus dedos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, haciendo clara su corrida dentro de la boca del otro.

Kisumi siguió lamiendo y chupando, hasta que los espasmos y la fuerza abandonaron a Haruka. Pareciera que había tragado todo el semen soltado por el azabache, pero cuando lo soltó y subió por su cuerpo para besarlo, se vio correr parte del brillante líquido por las comisuras de los labios. Le estaba dando de probar su propio sabor, de una manera directa.

Sousuke abrió la boca ante ello. Si antes su miembro se había tensado al ver la escena, ver ese intercambio le había puesto tan duro que era capaz de clavar un clavo. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera tenía idea de que tragar semen podría ser tan erótico y mucho menos que él deseaba hacer aquello.

Ante tal pensamiento, pasó por la mente un nombre, perteneciente al castaño cerca de él. ¿A qué sabría el semen de Tachibana? Estaba seguro de que pronto lo descubriría, o al menos eso quería creer. Solo por esa razón había terminado firmando el contrato, por la expectativa de volver a probar el cuerpo de ese chico. Al parecer, tenía algo en común con Shigino, quería probar nuevas experiencias.

Yamazaki estaba seguro de que ahí terminaría todo, pero se equivocó.

El cuerpo lánguido de Haruka se colocó arriba del de Kisumi y se auto introdujo en él, para comenzar a cabalgarlo, de una forma lenta y pausada. En cada movimiento se podía apreciar de que lo estaba disfrutando, de la forma en que lo hacía era capaz de sentir cada centímetro del miembro del juguetón chico dentro, moviéndose en su interior.

La cabalgata fue aumentando la intensidad a medida en que los segundos iban pasando, y por primera vez, la expresión de Kisumi de serenidad y picardía fue desapareciendo hasta ser completamente reemplazada por una de placer angustioso. Los movimientos de Haruka iban siendo cada vez más fuertes y un tanto más bruscos, enterraba sus uñas en los hombros de su pareja y el sonido de los gemidos y jadeos había sido superado por el del chocar de los cuerpos.

Makoto miró el reloj y frunció el ceño, mientras que la cara de emoción de Rin no tenía lugar.

En menos de un minuto, tanto Kisumi como Haru se corrieron, juntos. Sousuke creyendo que todo había terminado fue a dar un paso, pero el brazo de Matsuoka lo detuvo y este le negó con la cabeza, ¿acaso no había terminado todo? Se habían corrido y ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que la película finalizara, pensó Sousuke.

Pero el toque final a todo aquello fue un dulce y tierno beso prolongado por la pareja saciada y enamorada en el sillón. Fue un beso que solo los amantes más enamorados eran capaces de dar, ellos mostraban a las cámaras lo que era, o debía ser, una pareja de recién casados en cuanto empieza a vivir juntos.

Luego del beso y un abrazo, el castaño hizo el gesto necesario y la filmación acabó.

Inmediatamente Haru se separó de Kisumi mientras este reía.

—Kisumi, lo del beso no estaba en el guion —le reclamó.

—Oh, lo sé, pero es que terminamos un poco antes de lo necesario, y si no lo hacíamos, Tachibana se iba a enojar con nosotros.

El azabache solo desvió la mirada hacia un lado, claramente molesto por aquello. Los chicos que habían estado ahí, presentes, se acercaron a ellos.

—Haru, Kisumi, ambos estuvieron estupendos, como siempre —les felicitó Rin mientras les entregaba toallas sacadas de alguna parte que Sousuke no se había percatado. Ambos chicos comenzaron a secarse el sudor de sus cuerpos y otras cosas—, vayan a tomar un baño y nos reuniremos donde siempre.

Los dos chicos asintieron y fueron hacia una puerta que había pasada desapercibida para Sousuke en un principio, y entraron en ella.

—Todas las habitaciones cuentan con baño privado, ducha y utensilios para el aseo —le aclaró Makoto ante su pregunta no hecha—. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a esperarlos a la otra sala de reunión.

Esa debía ser la sala a la que fue llevado con anterioridad y donde conoció a Nanase y Shigino. Una vez dentro de ella y luego de haberse reunido con los otros dos personajes que habían participado en la grabación, el rubio e inquieto camarógrafo, y el chico de lentes rojos encargado del sonido; se les reunieron los protagonistas de ésta para sentarse en los cómodos sillones.

—Kisumi, Haru, son conscientes que la duración no fue la explicitada, ¿cierto?

—Makoto, lo somos, pero ¿qué querías? No podíamos haber alargado más la situación, no se vería natural. —Se defendió el chico de cabello rosa.

—Makoto, duró lo que tenía que durar —habló el azabache.

El castaño suspiró mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al cabello.

—Vamos Makoto, sabes que en este tipo de casos se puede ser flexible, creo que el final que le dieron fue muy convencedor, como si de verdad fueran una pareja que se aman —dijo con tono burlesco Rin, lo que a Sousuke le llamó la atención.

—Mmmm... ¿puedo preguntar algo? —interrumpió el moreno intrigado por lo dicho por su amigo y por la reacción molesta de Haruka y la risa de Kisumi.

—Claro que sí, Yamazaki-kun, Siempre puedes preguntar lo que quieras —le instó Makoto.

—Rin me dijo que dentro de la productora estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre el personal —notó cierto nerviosismo en algunas personas—, pero debo reconocer que sentí como si ellos dos —señalando a la pareja de actores— fueran en realidad una pareja.

—¿EN SERIO CREÍSTE ESO? —Preguntó un emocionado Kisumi.

—Ya ves, Makoto, lo importante no es el tiempo, sino que la calidad —Rin se echó hacia atrás en su silla—. Contestando a tu pregunta, mi querido amigo. Pues no, ellos no son pareja, muuuy por el contrario, casi puedo decir que se odian.

—¿Ah? Pero yo no odio a Haru —se quejó Shigino. A lo que todos se le quedaron mirando, dando a entender que el sentimiento no era mutuo—. Ya, mejor callo.

—De eso se trata esto —prosiguió Matsuoka—, de que la gente que lo vea sienta que hay algo más que solo sexo, en eso se diferencia esto. Emociones, sentimientos, poder transmitir amor...

—Tan romántico —habló en voz baja Haruka.

—Que tú seas una ameba incapaz de enamorarte es otra cosa, Haru —lo acusó realmente molesto Rin y la tensión en el ambiente se hizo palpable. Algo había sucedido entre los dos, pensó Sousuke.

—Ah, pero Rei-chan y yo somos pareja. —Cambio de tema de forma apresurada el rubio bajo.

—Nagisa-kun, pero nosotros no actuamos, es lo diferente.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo... se suponía que nadie aquí debía serlo, ¿no es así?

—Yamazaki-kun, deja que te explique. Lo que pasa es que Nagisa y Rei se hicieron pareja mucho antes de que esta regla se introdujera, y como ellos no tienen problemas relacionados en que... bueno, ellos no actúan, por lo tanto, no es un problema. Son la única excepción.

—Ya veo

—¿Acaso Sou-chan quería tener algo con alguien de acá? —Preguntó interesado Hazuki.

—Nagisa, estás asediando un poco a Yamazaki-kun, además es su primer día aquí, no es posible que haya desarrollado algún tipo de interés y mucho menos sentimientos hacia alguien.

—Mako-chan, a ti también te falta ser un poco más romántico...

Sousuke comenzaba a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, todos hablando uno tras otro, sin un solo segundo de silencio, tantas reglas, que no le dejaran hablar por él y además, ¿qué era esa inusual preocupación por mantener los sentimientos alejados de todo esto? El sexo era sexo y ya.

—Si siguen hablando del tema, me voy a ir. —Dijo Haruka claramente molesto por el rumbo en que la conversación había ido.

—Tienes razón, Haru. Terminemos de evaluar la grabación del día de hoy. —Sonrió Makoto dispersando la tensión en el ambiente. —Yamazaki-kun, ¿quieres darnos tu opinión de lo que viste hoy?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? De seguro que cualquiera de ustedes tiene un ojo más experto.

—Por lo mismo, nosotros lo vamos a ver desde ese punto. Tu opinión nos sirve como lo más cercano al público.

Sousuke dudaba de que en verdad lo que fuera que pudiera decir les ayudara, pero con un encogimiento de hombros, comenzó a hablar:

—Ya les dije que en un momento me dio la sensación de que eran pareja, había algo más que solo lujuria, era como si el cariño fuera visible. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Rin era lo contrario a la expresión de Haruka. —También debo reconocer que la felación fue bastante... estimulante.

—¡Oh! ¿Te excitaste? —preguntó entusiasmado Kisumi.

—Me puse duro. —Reconoció el moreno.

—Makoto, eso también lo puedes usar para ustedes dos —siguió hablando Shigino.

—¿Qué parte exactamente, Yamazaki-kun? —preguntó el castaño ignorando lo anteriormente dicho.

¿De verdad tenía que decir enfrente de todos aquello? Bueno, Sousuke pensó que debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a esas cosas, hablar sobre esos temas sería lo menos vergonzoso y privado que haría frente a los chicos en la misma sala.

—Cuando Kisumi tragó el semen.

—Ya veo —Makoto iba anotando cosas en una pequeña Tablet, como si estuviera creando algo mientras escuchaba todo—. ¿Te molestaría intentarlo?

—No realmente, creo que hasta el día de hoy no me había percatado, no, más bien nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de hacer o que me hicieran algo así, pero viéndolos a ellos, me di cuenta de que no estaría mal probarlo alguna vez.

—Ya veo. —Los ojos verdes pasaron desde el aparato electrónico hasta sus ojos. —¿Eres de los que le gusta experimentar como Kisumi, o más apegado a la tradicional/vanilla como Haru?

La verdad es que siempre durante sus relaciones personales era bastante conservador, pero ser comparado con ese chico de mirada hastiada le fastidiaba además...

—Si es contigo, Tachibana-san, no me molestaría experimentar y salir de mi zona de confort.

Seguida de la frase una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su expresión, ¿acaba de coquetear directamente? ¿en frente de todos? Oh sí, claro que lo había hecho. Maldición.

Por unos segundos, los ojos de Makoto se quedaron fijos en él, tonalidades más cercanas al rojo aparecieron en sus orejas, cuello y mejillas y la manzana de Adán se movió estrepitosamente al tragar saliva. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

—Sousuke, maldito bastardo, de verdad lo dijiste —soltó su amigo rompiendo toda la tensión del momento.

—Bueno, Yamazaki-kun —carraspeó Makoto, quien ya había desviado la mirada hacia otro punto en la mesa lejos de él—. Te aseguro que, ya que seré el encargado de guiarte en un principio, tendrás que pasar por cosas así. Ahora —cambió el tema—, creo que es todo lo de hoy, aprovechen de descansar durante el fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes.

—Sousuke, como es tu primer día, justo antes del fin de semana, tómate estos días para ver algunas de nuestras películas e ir tomando ideas de lo que harás —le aconsejó Rin a la vez que todos iban colocándose de pie.

—¿Esto será todo? —preguntó un amurrado Nagisa.

—¿A qué te refieres, Nagisa-kun? —dijo Rei.

—Pues... que siendo el primer día de Sou-chan, deberíamos ir a beber todos a un bar, ¿no creen?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno, mientras distintas expresiones iban asomando en los rostros de sus comensales. Unos entusiasmados y otros con claras señales de estar indispuestos para aquellos.

—¿Qué dices, Sousuke? —los dientes de tiburón combinaban con el constante subir y bajar de las cejas de Matsuoka.

—Me gustaría decir que... me encantaría —escogía sus palabras con cuidado para no dañar susceptibilidades—, pero el día de hoy me es imposible. Ya tenía planes de antemano y no pensé que esto me tomaría tanto tiempo la verdad. —No estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco había dicho la verdad completa.

—Es mejor que cambiemos el día, estoy de acuerdo con eso —le apoyó inesperadamente Kisumi—. Yo ya tenía planes con Asahi para hoy, pero tal vez podríamos dejarlo para el lunes o el viernes de la próxima semana, así con tanta antelación nadie podrá decir que no, ¿cierto?

Sousuke no sabía si agradecerle o maldecirle.

—Es cierto, —habló Makoto— salir todos juntos puede ayudar a la conexión entre los miembros. Dejemos entonces nuestra tarde/noche del viernes libre y celebremos que Yamazaki-kun se ha unido a la empresa.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, hablando en el lugar de él para las grandes decisiones. Como todos los presentes asintieron de acuerdo, incluso Nanase solo asintió, se decidió que ese día todos irían a beber a un local cercano.

Cada uno fue saliendo poco a poco según su nivel de impaciencia. Los últimos en quedar ahí fueron Rin quien estaba esperando a Gou para acompañarla a casa, Makoto y él. Aprovechó el momento en que Rin fue a apurar a su hermana para preguntarle algo al castaño.

—Tachibana-san.

—¿Sí, Yamazaki-kun?

—Hay algo que me sigue llamando la atención y molestando un poco en todo esto.

—Oh, dime qué es.

—Con Rin están muy preocupados de mantener lo profesional y lo personal muy separado, pero aun así dices que ir a beber todos juntos nos servirá para generar relaciones. ¿No es eso contradictorio?

—Oh ya veo. Lo que pasa Yamazaki-kun, es que la línea que hemos trazado con Rin es sobre relaciones amorosas, involucrar sentimientos —todo eso Sousuke lo entendía, no era imbécil—, pero el ir a beber va generando lazos y vínculos de compañerismo. En este trabajo congeniar con la otra persona es esencial, por lo que no puedes llevarte mal con un compañero.

—¿Y me dices que Nanase se lleva muy bien con Kisumi?

—No, bueno. En realidad, sí, a Haru no le desagrada tanto Kisumi como expresa, y para él, bueno, para Kisumi todo es como parte de un juego. Pero ¿logras captar la diferencia? Tu aparte de los nombres de las personas que trabajan aquí no sabes nada más de ellos, y quizás para tener sexo no es necesario conocer algo más de la persona; pero aquí es diferente. No te diré que es como una familia porque sería un poco incestuoso, aunque espero que hayas entendido a lo que me refiero.

—Supongo.

—¿Hay algo más que te esté molestando de este primer día, Yamazaki-kun?

—Pues sí, y es precisamente eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó intrigado Makoto.

—El que llames a todos por sus nombres, pero a mí me sigues llamando por mi apellido.

—Ya veo —Makoto dio un paso hacia él y le sonrió de una forma tan natural que hizo que a Sousuke se le detuviera el latir de su corazón—. Lo que pasa, es que no suelo llamar a los nuevos por su nombre hasta que me generen dos tipos de orgasmos. —Se relamió el labio mientras su vista seguía fija en él. —El primero —levantó un dedo—, es mediante el sexo oral, haz que me corra con tu lengua y en tu boca. Y el segundo —levantó el segundo dedo—, es cuando me provocan un orgasmo de forma anal.

No solo se había detenido su corazón, también Sousuke había dejado de respirar; y de seguro que su cerebro no estaba recibiendo la cantidad de sangre y oxígeno necesaria y había escuchado mal lo último.

—Pero... ¿cómo se supone que...?

—¿Qué tenga un orgasmo anal contigo si yo siempre seré el seme en la relación? —terminó la pregunta por él Makoto—. Pues... te recomiendo que vayas acostumbrándote a que te siga llamando Yamazaki-kun por un largo tiempo.

Se escucharon las voces de los hermanos Matsuokas venir por el pasillo, y Makoto dijo:

—Ya es hora de que me vaya, sigue las instrucciones de Rin este fin de semana, nos vemos.

Y antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, sus labios fueron sellados por un suave beso por parte de Tachibana, que un poco de puntillas se había acercado a su altura y se despedía de él de esa forma.

—Nos vemos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me :3 
> 
> Primero que todo y antes de aburrirlos con las notas de autor:   
> *¿Qué prefieren?* 


	5. Capítulo V

¿Qué era lo que había hecho Sousuke durante todo el fin de semana? Era algo que él jamás de los jamases, nunca de los nunca, ni aunque le apuntaran con un arma en la cabeza lo reconocería.

Quería distinguir la diferencia entre la empresa de Rin y el resto de la industria del porno. Y vaya si lo había entendido.

Efectivamente había un _algo_ en los vídeos producidos por su amigo que no lo tenían en el resto de las filmaciones. Y eso iba variando desde los videos cortos de 5 minutos que en teoría no contaban con trama y eran solo sexo, hasta las películas con más de 2 horas. En todas encontraba eso, pero no podía descifrarlo por sí mismo.

Era algo como una complicidad entre los actores, risas y sonrisas en medio de la filmación, caricias casuales, miradas ocultas, suspiros no actuados y un sin número de otras cosas. Sousuke comenzó a preguntarse si es que realmente sería capaz de mostrar algo así para el momento en que le tocara a él actuar frente a la cámara.

Además, otra cosa que le había sorprendido al ver los videos era que aparecían muchas más personas que las que él había conocido el viernes. Claro que en gran parte aparecía Nanase y Kisumi, pero Tachibana aparecía solo en unos cuantos y Rin aparecía en dos: uno con el azabache y otro con un chico más bajo y delgado, de cabello plateado.

Pensó en lo raro que era el hecho de que Makoto saliera tan poco, si se suponía que era el “instructor” inicial de los chicos, debía tener más protagonismo; pero en los videos que aparecía eran como los del casting que él había hecho. Siempre en un segundo plano y apenas se distinguía que era él.

Además, pensó que Rin al ser el dueño de todo el asunto no se involucraría personalmente en nada que pudiera manchar su nombre o reputación. Pero su amigo de cabello rojo había sido el protagonista de una película de larga duración con Nanase, película que debió ser de hace un buen tiempo atrás, ya que el azabache tenía una apariencia diferente al actual.

Se veía demacrado, mucho más delgado y algo más nervioso, lo cual era contrarrestado por todos los cuidados y gestos cariñosos de Matsuoka y que fueron grabados. Los ojos azules como el océano carecían del brillo que él había sido testigo días atrás, aunque se iluminaban como contagiados por los de Rin, quien lo miraba con devoción.

La otra aparición de Rin era de poco tiempo atrás, en ella se veía una actitud juguetona y relajada, lo contrario a la de su compañero, que se veía nervioso y completamente pendiente de lo que Rin hacía. Le llamó la atención de que, al ver aquel video, sintió algo así como un amor unilateral, de que Matsuoka solo estaba pasando el rato y aprovechándose del chico que tenía un amor en secreto hacia él.

Sousuke se fue a acostar pensando en ello, en lo importante que era transmitir todo eso y si sería acaso eso lo que le enseñaría Tachibana. Tachibana Makoto. A pesar de su apariencia hermosa, sentía que había mucho tras ella, que el castaño podía ocultar muchos secretos y que la fachada que había visto en él ese día era solo eso, una fachada.

Solo lo atraía más y más.

Durante el fin de semana, apenas se había liberado viendo los videos, estaba demasiado concentrado en los detalles como para dejarse excitar, y se había masturbado cuando la sangre ya le había abandonado el cerebro completamente. Pero en esa ocasión, de solo pensar en el castaño ya tenía una erección.

Comenzó a recordar la sesión de prueba y su miembro tuvo una erección nueva. Deslizó el borde de su bóxer para darle respiración y una mano agarró su pene, se acomodó y cerró los ojos pensando en lo bien que se había sentido cuando fue el castaño el que se encargó de su miembro.

Al menos, a partir de ahora recibiría constante atención sexual, lo cual no era nunca malo. Solo le llamaba la atención lo que había dicho Makoto, ¿por qué razón no quería que Sousuke lo penetrara? Era bastante injusto si lo pensaba.

Pensó en todas las maneras en las que podía preparar a Tachibana para penetrarlo, una fuerte exhalación salió por su boca y la dejó abierta. No era necesario que usara lubricante o algo más, su mano se deslizaba sin problemas por su pene, de la punta el pre semen salía otorgándole una buena lubricación propia. Apretó su agarre, imaginando que entraba en el castaño.

En un principio se encontraría apretado, seguramente le costaría entrar por lo ancho que se encontraba erecto. Una vez dentro tendría que esperar a que la respiración bajo suyo se normalizara y el interior de Makoto se acostumbrara un poco a su tamaño; solo ahí comenzaría a moverse de forma lenta, dejando el glande siempre dentro, por temor a que si se salía ya no pudiera volver a entrar.

E iba aumentando de velocidad, cada vez las estocadas serían más rápidas y fuertes. Escucharía a Tachibana rogarle, para que se detuviera y por más, que tuviera piedad y que fuera más fuerte, un manojo de contradicciones que él encantado estaría de descifrar. No habría besos, nada muy íntimo, solo sexo salvaje y descontrolado.

Con eso en mente y la mandíbula apretada, Sousuke se corrió, terminando jadeando y cansado. Pocas veces había tenido una fantasía tan real como aquella. Y fue pensando en Tachibana Makoto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se presentó en su nuevo trabajo y volvió a tocar la puerta avergonzado. Él no era así, no sentía vergüenza por nada, pero claro que tampoco tenía sexo con desconocidos. Aunque lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había opción de retirarse dando un pie atrás.

Gou volvió a ser quien le abría la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Sousuke-kun! Llegas temprano —le dejó pasar.

—¿Acaso eso es algo malo? Además, lo mismo podría decir de ti.

—Oh, eso es porque Rin se preocupa de ir a buscarme a la casa y traerme aquí, así que prefiero llegar antes para poder hacer todo mi trabajo de forma tranquila y ayudar a mi hermano en lo que más pueda.

Gou no había cambiado en nada, pensó Sousuke, seguía siendo la hermana devota. Lo que lo hacía preguntarse algo al respecto.

—Gou —la había seguido hasta la oficina que ella tenía y que estaba al lado de la de Rin—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La chica de brillante y fogosa caballera acababa de abrir la puerta de su lugar de trabajo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle mientras le hacía pasar dentro.

—Por supuesto que puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras, sabes que cuando pequeña te idolatraba e incluso llegué a pensar en ti como otro hermano mayor; incluso ahora, con este trabajo creo que debemos tener la confianza suficiente como para preguntarnos y hablar sobre cualquier tema.

—Sí, es cierto —Sousuke se acomodó en el sillón que se encontraba ahí, no sin antes mirar por alguna sospechosa mancha, pero nada—. Entonces, ¿por qué trabajas aquí?

Gou pareció mirarlo un poco sorprendida al principio, pero luego se recompuso y tomó asiento a su lado para fijar la vista en el frente y hablarle a la nada.

—Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudar y acompañar a mi hermano. Yo no sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes hace un tiempo, pero mi hermano llegó a estar muy mal emocionalmente y —pareció dudar unos segundos antes de continuar—, y esto le dio un motivo para seguir. Lo creas o no, esto lo hace feliz, poder darle un espacio —dijo lo último en un susurro tan bajo que el moreno pensó que lo había imaginado—. Además, me gustan los hombres con buen cuerpo, especialmente si follan entre ellos.

Su mirada amatista se volvió de pronto hacia Sousuke y este no pudo concebir como la chica que conocía de hace tantos años atrás se había convertido en esa seductora mujer que disfruta a dos hombres con buena apariencia teniendo sexo.

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo más, una cabellera también de un rojo vivo se asomó por la puerta abierta e interrumpió su charla.

—Sousuke, veo que has llegado temprano, eso es bueno.

—Rin, sí. Mañana tengo que asistir a clases en la mañana así que no podré venir hasta después de almuerzo, y como en el maldito contrato dice que tengo que cumplir con ciertas horas semanales, pues aquí me tienes perdiendo el tiempo.

—Oh vamos, no seas así —el chico con la dentadura de tiburón se acercó y le pasó un brazo por la espalda—. Reconoce que estabas impaciente por tu primer día oficial en este trabajo.

—Antes muerto.

—¿Quién morirá? —se escuchó una cuarta voz provenir de nuevo desde la puerta que daba al pasillo. Allí apoyado con el hombro en el marco de la puerta se encontraba un ángel castaño que iluminaba un buen día con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Hola a todos.

Su corazón se olvidó de bombear durante un segundo, seguramente porque todo su organismo estaba recordando detalladamente aquella fantasía tan vivida de días atrás en la que el castaño gemía y se retorcía bajo suyo. Tenía que volver a la realidad, en donde sería él el que sollozaría debajo de Tachibana. La idea tampoco era mala, para nada.

—Oooh Makoto —Rin se volvió hacia él—. Que bueno que ya hayas llegado, estábamos hablando de lo maravilloso que es aprovechar el día entero.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron a coro Gou junto con Sousuke, lo que ocasionó que Makoto ladeara la cabeza sin entender qué pasaba.

—Bueno, de todas formas —desestimó todo aquello Rin—, creo que es una buena idea aprovechar que tanto tu como Sousuke han llegado temprano como para que empieces a enseñarle cosas.

—Claro —asintió Tachibana—. Pero Rin, creo que se está olvidando el regreso de alguien hoy día.

—¿Es hoy? —el tono de voz del chico de sonrisa afilada bajó una octava y comenzó a remover sus cabellos nerviosamente con una mano—. Makoto… —se quedó mirando al castaño con gesto suplicante y la atmosfera perdió todo el humor que tenía para dar paso a un aire cargado de preocupación—. Confío en ti.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes que seré yo el encargado de todo.

Sousuke no estaba entendiendo nada y se sentía totalmente fuera de la conversación, hasta Gou a su lado parecía entender sobre qué iba todo eso. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo al respecto sin sentirse culpable, los ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en él y le sonrieron.

—Yamazaki-kun, tengo que encargarme de algo, pero luego de eso seré todo tuyo.

El moreno sabía que se refería al tiempo, que sería todo suyo en cuanto brindarle el tiempo necesario, pero maldición si no habían pasado por su mente mil situaciones en que aquella frase se volvía literal, aunque claro, en la clase de ambiente en que se encontraban no se extrañaría de que así fuera.

—Kou-chan —dirigió su atención ahora a la chica sentada a su lado—, cuando llegue hazlo pasar directamente a mi oficina y que nadie nos moleste. No debería tardar en llegar… conociéndolo.

—Claro que sí, Tachibana-san. —¿Gou también sabía sobre aquello? Algo le estaba molestando particularmente a Sousuke, y no sabía si era porque hablaban de alguien que él no conocía o por si ese desconocido se quedaría dentro de la oficina de Tachibana con la seguridad de que estarían completamente solos y nadie los molestaría.

—Sousuke, será mejor que mientras esperas a que Makoto se desocupe me acompañes, Gou tiene cosas que hacer y quiero mostrarte un poco el resultado de la filmación de la semana pasada.

Asintió y el pequeño grupo que se había reunido se dispersó para que cada persona pudiera cumplir con su labor. Rin condujo a Sousuke a una habitación que no había visto cuando con anterioridad le habían mostrado las instalaciones y se dio cuenta que era la parte de edición. Se suponía que ahí trabajan Hazuki y Ryuugazaki, pero había 4 sillas y ordenadores, lo cual le llamó la atención.

Iba a preguntarle a su amigo sobre ese detalle cuando una voz resonó por todo el lugar, sin dejar indiferente de su llegada a nadie ni nada. Nunca la había escuchado, pero le había estremecido. Giró sobre sus talones para ver al dueño de aquella voz y se encontró con un hombre un par de centímetros más alto que él.

Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en rostro y una mirada también juguetona, pero que no le dejaba lugar a dudas de que lo observaban y estudiaban como un platillo de restaurant. El color del cabello le llamó particularmente la atención, pues le recordaba a Halloween, ¿por qué? No tenía idea, pero siempre había asociado el color naranjo con esa festividad. El hombre frente a él, además de ser más alto se notaba más fornido que él.

—Mikoshiba-senpai —le saludó Rin.

¿Senpai? ¿quién era ese hombre y porque Rin se alegraba tanto de verlo?

—Matsuoka-kun, ¿quién es este? ¿carne fresca?

¿Se acababa de referir a él como carne fresca? Anonadado, Sousuke enarcó una ceja y apretó un puño, no iba a dejar a que alguien le tratara de esa forma. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa al respecto, una carcajada proveniente de parte de su amigo le devolvió a la realidad.

—Algo así, es el chico nuevo del que te había hablado tiempo atrás.

—Oh ya, Yamazaki Sousuke, ¿cierto? —¿a cuántos le había hablado el imbécil de su amigo sobre él? Solo se limitó a asentir, no se dejaba fiar de ese sujeto, a pesar de que su instinto le decía todo lo contrario. El hombre se acercó y le ofreció la mano en un saludo. —Mikoshiba Seijuro, un gusto.

Sousuke por cortesía le devolvió el gesto, pero no sabía porque el nombre le resultaba tan familiar.

—Mikoshiba era el dueño total de esta empresa antes de que me uniera a ella. Sigue siendo el dueño mayoritario, pero compartimos parte de las acciones el día de hoy —le explicó Rin—. Pero al fin y al cabo todo esto es de él.

—No digas tonterías Matsuoka, sin ti nada de esto estaría funcionando, fuiste tu quien le dio el impulso y el enfoque que la compañía necesitaba —le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que resonó por el cuarto.

—Claro… Sousuke, tu no lo conociste la semana pasada porque Mikoshiba y su hermano menor se tomaron unos días de descanso, pero al igual que yo, él siempre está en la oficina y no dudes en ponerte en contacto con él ante cualquier cosa. Por cierto, ¿y Momo?

Yamazaki aun no tenía la ocasión de hablar con Rin sobre cómo había empezado en todo esto, de alguna forma se había inmiscuido en ese mundo y ahora le quedaba un poco más claro, pero nuevas preguntas iban surgiendo con esos nuevos datos. Aunque sinceramente, no tenía apuro en conseguir las respuestas, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle cuando estuvieran a solas o se iría enterando poco a poco.

—Momotarou apenas entró fue directo a la oficina de Gou-kun, tu sabes como es.

Un suspiro por parte de los dos hombres de cabellos cercanos al rojo hizo que el moreno volviera a enarcar la ceja, ¿quién era ese tal Momotarou y qué tenía que ver con Gou? Como si de nuevo el destino estuviera contestándole de forma automática, apareció por el umbral de la puerta un muchacho que notoriamente era menor que ellos y hermano de Mikoshiba.

Su gesto se veía decaído mientras hacia un puchero totalmente infantil con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Gou-san volvió a ignorarme, parecía más interesada en ir a hablar con Makoto-senpai que en volver a verme. ¡No es justo!

—Sousuke, él es Mikoshiba Momotarou, junto con Nagisa y Rei se encarga del área de edición y las cosas técnicas en general. Él no actúa —le pareció preciso agregar Rin.

—Ya. —Fue todo lo que contestó el moreno, algo en lo que había dicho el niño amurrado le había llamado la atención, que Gou fuera a hablar con Tachibana y que además ese niñato se refiriera a él como Makoto. Pero si Rin decía que no actuaba, suponía que no debía de haber tenido esa clase de cercanía con el castaño, así que desechó la idea de su mente. —Rin, ¿no ibas a mostrarme algo? —necesitaba distraer su mente.

Se pasaron gran parte de la mañana en esa sala viendo videos y él aprendiendo a lo que había detrás de cámara de un video porno. Iba tomando notas mentales sobre qué ángulos eran mejores o de diversas técnicas para verse mejor frente al lente. La pareja de enamorados llegó junta y se unieron a ellos en la edición de la filmación, hasta que el video estuvo presentable y solo faltaban algunos retoques que añadir de sonido y estaría listo para subirlo a internet.

Yamazaki se excusó, quería salir e ir por una taza de café a la cocina. Ese día se había levantado temprano teniendo en cuenta la mala noche que había tenido por los constantes sueños húmedos con Tachibana. Se despejó la cabeza mientras bebía el primer sorbo del caliente líquido y decidió que volvería a ver el trabajo ya terminado, pero no contó que justo cuando pasaba por fuera de la oficina del castaño la puerta de esta se abriría.

De allí salió un chico mucho más bajo y delgado que él, con una plateada caballera que resplandecía e invitaba a que la gente tratase de enredar sus dedos en ella, pues se veía lisa y suave como la más fina seda. Los ojos eran de un claro celeste que brillaron en cuanto se fijaron en él, pero que contaban con cierta hinchazón como si hubiera estado llorando momentos atrás, y por último, un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo que sobresalía por completo debido al contraste con la pálida piel.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó al casi chocar con él, el muchacho se veía claramente nervioso, seguramente era la primera vez que se encontraba en un sitio así y no era para nada lo que esperaba.

—Nitori-kun —habló Tachibana apareciendo por detrás de él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras que con la otra señalaba a Sousuke—. Él es Yamazaki Sousuke y comenzó a trabajar aquí durante tu ausencia, espero que se lleven bien, pues es probable que graben juntos.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Nitori se sonrojó completamente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Sousuke se le quedó mirando un poco más y creyó reconocerlo de alguna parte, pero no se acordaba exactamente de donde, de seguro que en alguno de los tantos videos que había visto el fin de semana.

—No, sería imposible, un hombre como yo no podría encajar con alguien como él —Yamazaki enarcó una ceja ante aquello ¿acababa de ser rechazado?

—Nitori-kun, recuerda lo que hemos hablado durante la mañana —Makoto pareció suspirar algo ya cansado, pero ese pequeño recordatorio hizo que el otro se tranquilizara—. Y ahora ve a presentarte con Rin y dile que doy el visto bueno. Yo debo solucionar unas cosas con Yamazaki-kun.

Aiichiro realizó una leve inclinación y salió casi corriendo por el pasillo para seguir las instrucciones que le habían dado. Cosa que a Sousuke le importó al igual que el clima en una ciudad desconocida al otro lado del mundo: absolutamente nada. Estaba concentrado en las palabras que el castaño había dicho.

Como si este pudiera leerle la mente se hizo hacia atrás dejando espacio para que entrara en el lugar. El moreno como se había convertido en alguien tan obediente cuando Tachibana le decía algo, no pensó demás y entró en la estancia bellamente decorada.

Al igual que la de Rin tenía un escritorio con dos sillas delante de él, un sillón de 3 cuerpos y unas cuantas macetas con plantas que le daban un toque más cálido, lo único en que se diferenciaba era en que las cosas en la oficina del “jefe” eran de colores oscuros y el sillón negro, mientras que Makoto decaía más en lo claro y en sofá color crema.

Sousuke miró todo expectante, esperando alguna instrucción sobre qué hacer o decir, la seguridad tan propia de él se esfumaba en cuanto sentía a Makoto dentro de su órbita. Escuchó una risa detrás suyo y al darse la vuelta lo vio. De nuevo el castaño lo miraba de una forma provocativa y con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Puedes sentarte en cualquier parte, todo está limpio. No utilizo esta oficina para esas cosas, Yamazaki-kun —le señaló el sillón para que tomara asiento en él y Sousuke eligió una esquina.

—¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me querías?

La mirada de Tachibana le decía que él sabía exactamente para qué era que lo quería, pero el castaño se sentó al lado suyo y suspiró.

—Hablar, empezar con todo esto de enseñarte y esas cosas —un leve sonrojo apareció en el cuello del más bajo y Sousuke le pareció adorable.

—Pensé que aquí no hacía esas cosas —no pudo evitar burlarse de él, sabía que le debía respeto y que además quería ganarse su gracia, sin saber exactamente por y para qué.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —se encogió de hombros despreocupado, pero comenzó a jugar con sus manos por un breve segundo, luego volvió la vista hacia Sousuke y se acercó sin dudar a sus labios.

Sousuke solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora, me centré en terminar mis otros fanfics y con la nueva temporada tengo la mente en otra parte. Pero a partir de ahora seré más constante con esta historia. 
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer <2+1


	6. Capítulo VI

Fue tímido, apenas lo sintió como un toque de mariposa que se posaba en su piel, de todas formas, por inercia cerró los ojos y se dispuso a aceptar lo que vendría. No era como que a él le fuera a molestar ese beso, por el contrario, estaba impaciente porque se convirtiera en algo un tanto más lujurioso y lleno de libido; igual que él mismo. Su mente y cuerpo pedía más, y él estaba dispuesto a tomarlo como fuera necesario, ya había esperado todo el fin de semana para ello, quería cumplir su fantasía.

En el momento en que abrió su boca para capturar el labio inferior de Makoto, este se alejó de él, dejándolo expectante y confuso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó confuso el castaño.

—¿Hacer qué? —¿No debía tomar la iniciativa? ¿Era parte del entrenamiento? ¿Había actuado mal? Sousuke realmente no estaba entendiendo nada en esos momentos, su mente no lograba conectar con la realidad y sentía que demasiados detalles se le escapaban de las manos.

—Corresponder el beso.

—¿No debía? —¿tenía que quedarse quieto como una estatua sin hacer nada?

—¿Por qué no me alejaste? —insistió Tachibana.

—Es parte del entrenamiento, ¿no?

El rostro de Makoto se volvió un poco más pálido y como si fuera impulsado por un resorte se colocó de pie y dio la espalda al moreno que claramente no entendía nada. No podía creer que esa fuera la respuesta, aunque era obvia.

Makoto simplemente había actuado por inercia, sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar. Quería besar a Sousuke y enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro, aunque este estaba tan corto que dudaba que pudiera darle muchas vueltas. Solo hizo lo que quería, sin pensarlo; algo para nada propio de él.

Si no fuera por el cálido aliento del moreno que acarició como suave seda sus labios que pedían con urgencia más atención, hubiera roto sus propias reglas: su oficina no era para hacer cosas de ese estilo. Tenía que serenarse, encontrarse con Sousuke apenas había terminado su sesión con Nitori le había tomado por completo desprevenido, especialmente porque había pensado en él durante todo el fin de semana.

Pero ahora estaba trabajando, debía centrarse en el ahora y no volver a cometer más errores como aquel. Se aclaró la garganta y volteó hacia el aun confundido Sousuke.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—Solo ser irresistible —le sonrió. Sabía que esa clase de cumplidos sin filtro podían hacer que el moreno se acomplejara, lo había notado en la sesión de entrevista, parecía que Yamazaki no estaba acostumbrado a tener esa clase de atención o de halagos sobre él y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al menos se quedaba paralizado unos segundos, los suficientes para que él retomara la calma y cambiara de tema—. Ten en cuenta que no hemos empezado el entrenamiento como tal, Yamazaki-kun.

—¿Y ese beso qué fue entonces?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros y se sentó al otro lado del sofá, asegurándose de mantener la distancia esta vez entre ellos—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Pudo observar el rostro confuso del moreno, que era exactamente lo que quería. No le gustaba que otras personas lo analizaran o llegaran a conocerlo, aunque en verdad nadie lo hacía, pero sentía que las aguas turquesas cada vez que se fijaban en él eran con la esperanza de entenderlo. Y el simplemente prefería dar un paso atrás y no jugar en ese terreno.

No tenía sentido de que Yamazaki intentara comprenderlo o le prestara más atención del normal, eso no sería bueno para ninguno de ellos, cada persona guarda secretos y pasados que muchas veces eran oscuros y se encontraban enterrados. Y Makoto no tenía la intención de desenterrarlos, no solo por él, sino que arrastraría a otras personas a su paso y después de tanto tiempo, ni siquiera valía la pena el pensar en ello.

Así que lo mejor en esos momentos, para todos, era que cimentara un fuerte muro de contención entre el nuevo miembro del equipo y él. Era bueno en ello.

—¿Hay algo que te molesta? —Por otra parte, quería conocer los límites de Yamazaki, hasta donde podía provocarlo y marcar una línea clara para no ser traspasada.

—No realmente —se encogió de hombros—. No pasó nada muy entretenido, hice lo que Rin y usted me dijeron.

Makoto rio para sí mismo, le daba cierto placer el escuchar como Yamazaki a veces se debatía en llamarlo. Si formalmente o no. Encantador.

—¿Y qué te parecieron? ¿Lograste excitarte? ¿Te masturbaste? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Descubriste ese aquello de lo que te hablamos? —comenzó el interrogatorio mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba en su escritorio una libreta con un lápiz y se colocaba las gafas.

Sousuke nunca lo había visto con ellas puestas, y creyó que un nuevo fetiche se había desbloqueado en su interior, se acomodó un poco para poder observar mejor el trasero de Makoto que se inclinaba más cerca de la mesa central en busca de algo y volvía a sentarse, tomando una actitud completamente distinta a la que tenía antes. Se sentía hasta el ambiente diferente.

—¿Por qué me preguntas por mi fin de semana? ¿por qué tantas preguntas? —La voz del moreno bajó una octava, mostrando su molestia inicial.

—Porque es lo que hago, es mi trabajo aquí, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta? —para reafirmar sus palabras, señaló los títulos y diplomas colgados a lo largo de la pared detrás de su escritorio.

Yamazaki no había reparado demasiado en aquello, se había fijado en otras cosas en cuanto entró a la oficina de Makoto, pero ahora que este le llamaba la atención en específico sobre estos, no hizo más que pararse y acercarse a ver qué eran. Títulos, diplomados y certificados de medicina, psicología y comportamiento humano; todos a nombre de Tachibana Makoto.

—¿Eres psicólogo? —el castaño asintió—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—No me preguntaste, además ¿qué creías que era? ¿Un actor porno retirado? Por favor Yamazaki, debo tener la misma edad que tu —bufó—. Y ahora te estoy diciendo que soy el psicólogo de la empresa, soy el encargado de que todo vaya bien, de respetar los espacios y límites de cada uno, de sacar su máximo potencial, hacer que se sientan cómodos grabando y con el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo —Sousuke frunció el ceño y Makoto suspiró suavemente—. Sé que todavía no entiendes todo lo que te digo, ni la complejidad de todo esto, comprendo que haya sido Rin quien prácticamente te arrastró aquí; pero tampoco es como que tu estés al cien por ciento contra tu voluntad, ¿no es así?

Una sombra cruzó por los ojos de Yamazaki, como queriendo decirle algo muy obvio, pero que era mejor callar, lo que solo reafirmaba que algo le había atraído de ese ambiente, quizás si perteneciera a ese mundo en cierto sentido.

—Si tan solo eres el psicólogo ¿por qué…? _—¿por qué fuiste tu el que folló conmigo ese día?_ Sousuke sentía que no podía preguntar algo tan vulgar, aunque dejó la pregunta en el aire, y el castaño de inmediato lo entendió.

—Ya te dije, Yamazaki-kun. Era necesario para comprobar tus habilidades —Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco debido a la doble connotación de sus palabras, luego volvió a su semblante habitual—. Ahora, ¿entiendes porque estoy interesado en ti? Es mi trabajo.

Aquellas palabras fueron lanzadas como flechas a una velocidad tan alta que atravesó su pecho clavándose directo en su corazón. Sousuke entendió claramente que las había dicho a propósito, dejándole en claro que no comenzara a crear películas en su mente por esos momentos de dedicación que le daba, él no era nadie en especial y si estaba allí en la oficina se debía a que era el nuevo miembro del equipo. Fuerte y claro.

Ahora más que nunca quería coger a Makoto y hacerlo suyo mientras este gritaba su nombre y se afirmaba a su espalda dejándole marcas.

—Fuerte y claro, Tachibana-san.

—Perfecto. Puedes solo decirme Tachibana, con eso estará bien por ahora —Makoto sonrió como era tan de él y golpeando el lápiz contra la libreta que tenía en mano, insistió en las preguntas que con anterioridad había formulado.

Sousuke le relató en pocas palabras como había sido su fin de semana, evitando la parte específica en la que se masturbaba pensando en el hombre delante suyo, pero respondiendo al resto de preguntas más específicas que el castaño le realizaba dependiendo del contexto. Cuando creyó haber finalizado, solo se cruzó de brazos y encogió sus hombros.

—Ok, todo eso ha sido muy bueno, creo que realmente progresarás rápido en todo esto. Ahora, ¿qué te parece que vaya relatándote situaciones y tu me dices qué opinas con respecto a eso? —Sousuke asintió—. Bien, primero: sexo oral.

El moreno pensó unos segundos antes de hablar al respecto.

—Creo que es un buen preludio, algo casi esencial durante el juego previo, pero no lo veo como solo sexo. Siento que debe ir acompañado de algo más. Hasta antes de entrar en todo esto, consideraba algo asqueroso el correrse en la boca, el semen no debe tener un buen sabor y… no está hecho para ser tragado, ¡qué se yo! —se removió un poco en el sillón ante la mirada escrutadora de Tachibana—. Aunque como escuchaste el otro día, después de ver la interacción entre Nanase y Kisumi, pues puede que comience a pensar diferente de ello.

—Ya veo —Makoto tamborileó los dedos y dudó un poco, luego tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. Tal vez Yamazaki pensaba que estaba acostumbrado a todo esto, pero no—. ¿Quieres que entrenemos eso?

—¿Ahora? —Sousuke también tragó saliva, pensando en lo que implicaba aquello.

—Claro, a no ser que quieras que hablemos de todas las cosas teóricas hoy día y mañana llevemos a la práctica lo que hemos conversado.

—Cierto, —salió del trance en el que había entrado por unos segundos— mañana no puedo venir, tengo unas cosas importantes en la universidad.

Tachibana chasqueó la lengua. Escuchar aquello no le gustó para nada, sabía por la discusión que ya había tenido con Rin que Sousuke seguía en el último año de su universidad y a pesar de que su tiempo era relajado porque no tenía clases presenciales, debía ir de vez en cuando para hablar con su tutor y presentar avances en su tesis. Como en ese momento estaba tan molesto, ni siquiera se interesó en lo que estudiaba el dios griego sentado frente a él.

Tampoco era como que quisiera saber, se repitió a sí mismo, sino que le molestaba porque quitaba tiempo para trabajar. Aunque en esos momentos le daba una excelente excusa.

—Entonces con mayor razón —dio una palmada de entusiasmo—, debemos llevar a práctica lo máximo que podamos el día de hoy.

Sin perder tiempo alguno y con el corazón martilleándole el pecho, Makoto se colocó de pie, dejando sus cosas en la misma parte de donde las había sacado, pero olvidándose completamente de sacarse los lentes, algo que Sousuke no estaba dispuesto a señalarle.

—¿Dónde vamos? —a pesar de la pregunta, también se había colocado de pie.

—A una habitación especial, ya te dije que en mi oficina no está permitido nada.

El moreno se le quedó viendo mientras enarcaba una ceja. Ese beso fue producto del impulso, de la ansiedad y necesidad, Makoto ni siquiera sabía en qué momento sucedió ni cómo fue que se dejó llevar; de seguro que se estaría arrepintiendo hasta mucho después.

Salieron de vuelta al pasillo y al pasar por fuera de la oficina en la que Gou se encontraba, el castaño aprovechó de asomarse y preguntarle qué habitación no contaba con grabaciones ese día. Luego de que ella le señalara una de las últimas en el pasillo y Makoto tomara una cámara de video, fueron hasta el cuarto que sería utilizado solo por ellos.

Yamazaki entró y observó con detención todo aquello. Era una habitación común y corriente, una cama grande en medio de dos veladores, una lámpara en uno de estos y un mueble con un gran televisor frente a la cama. En otra pared se veía una puerta que supuso daba acceso al baño, recordaba que le habían dicho que todas las piezas contaban con baño privado incluyendo ducha. Muy conveniente.

Las cortinas eran de una suave y delicada gasa blanca que dejaba entrar la luz del día de manera espléndida, se fijó en que la ropa de cama también era de un blanco impoluto y todo se veía muy ordenado y limpio.

—Las sábanas se cambian siempre después de ser usadas, hay un servicio de limpieza que viene a diario a limpiar las habitaciones que son ocupadas; incluso si apagaras la luz y usaras fluorescencia, no verías nada, ningún fluido. Así que puedes relajarte, todo está impecable.

Makoto le habló explicándole para tranquilizarlo y que fuera sintiendo más confianza con el lugar, era normal para un novato el pensar en que podría contraer alguna enfermedad o le diera asco el lugar; pero Yamazaki se veía conforme con la explicación y se sentó en la cama saltando un poco para probarla.

—Se siente cómoda.

—Lo es —Makoto sonrió y fue hacia un frigobar que se encontraba escondido en la parte baja de la mesa auxiliar, lo abrió y sacó una botella para ofrecérsela al moreno, quien la tomó y bebió un poco de ella. Los ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en como bajaba el líquido por la garganta y aquella manzana de Adán le invitaba sutilmente a que la probara, sería perfecto morderla.

El castaño cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse. Siempre se mostraba seguro de sí mismo en esas circunstancias, lo cual no era más que una absurda mentira que debía practicar y demostrar, no podía darle tranquilidad y guiar a los novatos si él mismo se colocaba nervioso. Negó con la cabeza y sintió como la confianza y seguridad venían a él, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, no era algo malo lo que estaba haciendo, hace mucho que había dejado esas dudas atrás y ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en el hombre presente a sí.

Aprovechando el golpe de valentía, de un movimiento se sacó la camiseta. Claro que tuvo un pequeño problema, se olvidó de desabotonar los primeros botones y su cabeza quedó atrapada dentro de la tela; dentro de la desesperación que aquella situación provocaba, no podía sacar tampoco los puños. Estaba atrapado en la camisa.

—Yamazaki-kun… —tuvo que llamarlo en ayuda, a pesar de encontrarse en tan ridícula situación. Ahí iba su autoestima y la intención de ser sexy. Escuchó como una risa contenida sonaba cerca suyo y aprovechando que el moreno no lo veía, hizo un puchero.

—Deja, yo te ayudo.

Sousuke se acercó, luego de tirar un poco la camisa sin mayores resultados, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de desabotonarla. Sencillamente brillante. Claro que no había querido hacerlo en un principio porque eso significaría tocar la piel clara pero tostada de Tachibana y no creía estar preparado todavía para aquello.

De todas formas, cuando lo hizo, dejando a Makoto libre de sus amarras, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

—Vamos Willy, puedes saltar e ir hacia el océano (*).

—No es gracioso —se quejó Makoto. Como si no fuera poca la humillación de aquella escena ahora lo comparaba con una orca.

Se cubrió el pecho con ambos brazos y gesto amurrado, no podía creer que lo había arruinado desde el principio, ahora sentía que no quería ni podía hacer nada, Frustrante.

—Oh vamos, no te pongas así —lo consoló Sousuke, acercándose a él de rodillas por sobre la cama. Pasó una mano delicadamente por la mejilla de Makoto, dejando un rastro de sonrojo luego de su toque y sonrió—. Fue completamente adorable.

Y sin pensarlo, lo besó. Sus labios capturaron suavemente la boca del castaño y su lengua con lentitud comenzó a acariciar cada centímetro disponible y entregado a plena voluntad. Se sentía realmente bien y correcto besarse de esa forma, Makoto comenzó a pensar que con cada toque y aliento compartido sus músculos se relajaban e iba perdiendo parte de su lado racional; el cual necesitaba para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Porque todo aquello era trabajo, nada del placer que sentiría -porque estaba seguro de que lo experimentaría- sería personal. No era como si aquello fuera una especie de entrega hacia el otro, no. Todo lo contrario, era necesario porque era trabajo, se besaban, se tocaban y tenían relaciones sexuales a cambio de dinero.

Si lo pensaba de esa forma, no era distinto a la prostitución. Náuseas y arcadas lo invadieron de inmediato al solo pensarlo, sabía que no era lo mismo, que era otro contexto y a pesar de que eran dos mundos distintos la línea para cruzar uno hacia el otro era delgada. Lo sabía él mismo.

Detuvo el beso completamente trastornado, no era el momento ni el lugar para recordar cosas desagradables, tenía que tener un segundo para él y llevar esos pensamientos al rincón más escondido de su mente y volver a enterrarlos allí. Se separó con la respiración agitada y observó que Sousuke sonreía para sí, de seguro pensando en que él era el causante de semejante estado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin saber porque—. Deberíamos comenzar a grabar, todo lo que se haga sin una cámara delante se considera como algo personal y por ende va contra la normativa de la empresa —los ojos turqueses se agrandaron en sorpresa, sopesando que era segunda vez que se besaban ese día sin tener algo que los grabara, aunque la primera no había sido culpa suya—. No te preocupes, no lo sabías, está bien —pero él si lo sabía y no hizo nada al respecto.

Caminó hacia donde había dejado la cámara y comenzó a manipularla, deteniéndose unos segundos para pensar en algo, hasta que sus mejillas se colorearon y decidió preguntar en voz alta:

—Sousuke ¿prefieres que te lo haga yo o hacerlo tu?

El moreno abrió los ojos y luego los entrecerró, no se esperaba aquella preguntaba, estaba asumiendo que Makoto le diría exactamente todo y que no tendría mucha opción de elección, así que realmente no había pensado mucho en aquello.

—Supongo que prefiero que por esta vez seas tu quien empiece Tachibana, así podré aprender de ti.

Makoto asintió, pensando en que era una buena y acertada respuesta. Se fijó en la mesa al lado de la cama y colocó la cámara allí, asegurándose de tener una buena vista sobre lo que sucedería. Le hizo un gesto a Yamazaki para que se sacara la camisa y la ropa en general, pero que se quedara solo con la ropa interior; en lo que el moreno obedeció, él hizo lo mismo y prendió el aparato.

Tomó aliento y se subió de rodillas a la cama, quedando en la misma postura que Sousuke. Se le quedó mirando y sonrió. _Realmente es guapo, muy atractivo y varonil_ , pensó el castaño mientras se aventura a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por la piel de Sousuke, lo cual generó pequeños estremecimientos en este. Los pulgares iban recorriendo las marcadas líneas de su abdomen y pensó en que aquel torso era mucho más aterciopelado de lo que parecía, aunque ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, el cuerpo entero de Sousuke parecía ser suave al tacto, pero completamente duro. Sonrió por lo irónica de su descripción mental y siguió bajando las manos hasta llegar al borde del bóxer.

Delineó los huesos de la cadera y aventurándose hacia el sur paseó por el trasero firme y mordible del moreno hasta llegar a sus muslos, en donde volvió a recorrerlo por delante y dentro de estos. Los vellos de aquellas piernas no eran gruesos y apenas notorios, supuso que se debía a la cantidad de años en que debieron ser debilitados mediante depilación ocasionada para la natación. Estaba seguro de que Yamazaki había sido al menos un semi pro.

Quizás debería investigar un poco de su pasado.

Alzó la vista y vio los ojos de Sousuke cargados por el deseo, la mirada concentrada en él y la mandíbula tensa por la expectativa. Makoto estaba seguro de que cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba atento a sus caricias y sonrió complaciente; miró hacia abajo y vio que la tela del bóxer ya se encontraba algo tensa.

—Respondes a los estímulos bastante bien, eso es bueno —acotó a pesar de que no había necesidad de señalar lo obvio.

—Al menos yo estoy siendo estimulado —sonó jocosa la respuesta de Yamazaki, la que acompañó con una sonrisa, una ceja levantada y los ojos perdiéndose en los calzoncillos negros del castaño.

Tachibana siguió la vista y descubrió que él mismo se encontraba erecto.

—Bueno, al parecer no vamos a tener problemas en ese sentido —tragó saliva y luego sonrió como si nada—, es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, Yamazaki-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Referencia a "Liberen a Willy": Si usted no entendió la referencia o no ha visto la película es porque no tiene edad legal para leer esto.
> 
> Lo siento, no me he sentido inspirada para el hard, pero les prometo que en el próximo SÍ O SÍ HABRÁ HARD/LEMON/SMUT.


	7. Capítulo VII

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, por órdenes sus manos se encontraban sujetas detrás en su espalda y las rodillas levemente separadas. Con un jadeo dejó que el peso de su cabeza fuera hacia delante y abrió los ojos para deleitarse con la vista que tenía frente a sí.

Makoto se estaba comportando como un dulce y adorable gato, pasando su rasposa lengua de arriba abajo de su miembro y lamía apenas aparecía una gota pre-seminal del orificio de su pene. Lo veía muy concentrado en la tarea, mas no había hecho nada más que lamerlo, sin chupar, morder o succionar; ni siquiera había besado el glande. Solo lamía, como si fuera una paleta dulce o un helado a punto de derretirse.

Y Sousuke pensaba que realmente se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. La imagen delante de él no era solo erótica, ver a Makoto lamiéndolo con las mejillas sonrojadas hacía que su fantasía de fin de semana se hiciera presente. En uno de los tantos escenarios que se había imaginado para saciar sus deseos era la de tener a Tachibana otorgándole sexo oral con un rasgo de timidez.

Por alguna razón, él creía que la verdadera personalidad del castaño se asemejaba más a lo que estaba viendo en ese momento que a lo que demostró durante su primer encuentro. Aunque tampoco se quejaba de esa primera impresión, lo había dejado cautivado; pero claro, la actitud de santo combinaba con la apariencia de ángel.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dirigió una de sus manos hasta el cabello color caoba, que con los rayos de sol que entraban a caudales a la habitación, dejaban entrever unos cuantos mechones de un color dorado, una hermosa mezcla de colores que le recordaba la calidez del verano.

Con el tacto en su cabello, Makoto instintivamente ladeó la cabeza para recibir más del toque, pero aquel gesto le sacó de la ensoñación en la que se había sumergido y le ayudó a despertar. Aquello lo estaba disfrutando, demasiado. Se separó un poco de su labor y se pasó la lengua por los labios, ya se había cansado de aquella preliminar y estaba seguro de que Yamazaki no necesitaba de más atenciones suaves o sutiles.

Frente a él se erigía el pene de Sousuke, duro y erecto como una esfinge egipcia de granito llena de símbolos y secretos que le aseguraban una vida más allá de la muerte. Makoto solo esperaba que fuera la _petite mort._ Aunque en ese sentido dependía de él si probar o no del oasis que sabría que vendría una vez el trabajo estuviera hecho.

No podía desconcentrarse más de lo que ya estaba. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era trabajo, lo que él quisiera experimentar era en virtud de los beneficios de la empresa, una carcajada resonó en el interior de su mente, pero la alejó de inmediato.

Mordiéndose el labio, tomó aire y abrazó entre sus labios aquella aterciopelada piel que sobresalía delante suyo y le rogaba mediante brincos que hiciera algo con ella. Un suspiro de satisfacción brotó desde el pecho de Yamazaki y Makoto decidió que era el momento de chupar.

Su boca se volvió más osada y se movía en pos del placer del moreno, quien ya no acariciaba sutilmente su cabello, sino que lo tenía agarrado por el mismo y trataba de guiarlo hacia un ritmo que sería mucho más favorecedor para su liberación; pero él se negó. Tachibana le dio un suave mordisco en señal para que lo mirara y comprendiera que no podía correrse hasta que pasara algún tiempo, tenía que entender que había pautas que seguir y que en ese sentido el chico más bajo era muy estricto con respecto a los tiempos de cada acción o escena.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había ningún reloj en la estancia y había dejado el suyo en la mesa de su escritorio junto con sus… ¡lentes!

Parpadeó de forma repetida y rápida y solo entonces se dio cuenta que todavía los llevaba puestos. No, no, no, no. Eso no era posible, él siempre los sentía cuando los llevaba puestos, incluso después de tantos años usándolos todavía se le hacía incómodos de llevar, aunque en todo ese tiempo no se había percatado de su uso. Además, ¿cómo no se habían caído cuando él se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza? ¿o cuando ladeó la cabeza para besar a Yamazaki?

Lo más importante, estaba haciendo sexo oral con ellos puestos. Menuda vista debía tener Sousuke.

Negando mentalmente y sin perder el ritmo de sus succiones -las cuales en ese momento se encontraban encargándose de los testículos morenos-, se llevó una mano a la cara para retirarse los anteojos y dejarlos lejos en la cama, en un lugar seguro en donde no fueran a ser dañados. Pero en el momento en que los tomó y los iba a retirar, una mano lo detuvo.

Levantando la vista, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Sousuke y una mirada de reproche ¿acaso quería que los siguiera teniendo puestos? Bueno, aquél era un fetiche bastante común, así que no le vio lo malo en dejarlo conceder eso; solo tenía que asegurarse de que se corriera sí o sí en su boca y no en la cara.

Siendo más consciente de la imagen que debía estar dando, y un poco nervioso al respecto, Tachibana creyó que era hora de apurar las cosas y demostrarle la otra parte de lección privada. Aumentó su movimiento y en todo momento succionaba hasta que sus mejillas tomaran la apariencia de su cráneo; lo tomó hasta que el glande se puso a bailar con su campanilla y trataba de proporcionarle nauseas, lo cual parecía estar surgiendo un buen efecto.

Tenía que hacer que Sousuke se corriera y pronto, las lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular alrededor de sus ojos y en cualquier momento sería él el que no podría soportar más. Levantó la vista, lanzándole una súplica silenciosa al dueño del miembro en su boca y se sorprendió de encontrarlo con la boca abierta y jadeante, sus ojos brillaban y una perla de sudor caía por la frente.

En cuanto el neófito se percató de la señal, cerró los ojos y disparó su semilla directo a la garganta de su instructor, haciendo que se ahogara por la abrupta cantidad de líquido que se liberó al final de su boca. Aquello no era bueno para la lección del día.

Makoto tosió y se atragantó por el cálido líquido, en lo personal no le gustaba el sabor del semen, casi siempre amargo, ácido y tan caliente que no ayudaba en nada a sobrellevar el sabor; aunque lo que alcanzó a saborear fue menos amargo de lo acostumbrado y con leves toques salados. A pesar de su esfuerzo por mantener el líquido dentro de su boca, por inercia tragó la mayoría de este y con la tos tragó el resto.

—Tachibana, ¿estás bien? —la ronca voz de Sousuke le llamó de vuelta a la realidad y luego de limpiarse con el torso de la mano los restos que escaparon, y recoger una lágrima que se había escapado, Makoto habló.

—Lo… lo tragué —carraspeó para que su voz se hiciera audible en la habitación— fue demasiado profundo —explicó.

—Lo… lo siento —sonó más a una pregunta que a una disculpa real por parte del moreno, quien cedió al peso en sus rodillas y cayó casi tendido en la cama, para cerrar los ojos.

Makoto miró la cámara que debía seguir grabando todo aquello. Las cosas no habían salido como tenía planeado y debía improvisar de una forma a otra, no podían detenerse ahí a disfrutar nada. Trabajo.

—Yamazaki, eso fue inesperado —reconoció mientras se dejaba caer a su lado—, no salió como debía, lo siento. Debí guardarlo en el interior de mi boca.

Sousuke se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus codos y miró al castaño a su lado.

—Bueno, al menos pude aprender ciertas cosas, ¿no crees que sería mejor que ahora fuera yo el que trata de guardarlo? De seguro que tu tienes un mayor control que yo para eyacular en el momento indicado.

Tachibana sintió su cara arder por unos segundos y desvió la vista. Tal vez ello era una buena opción, asintió y recordó sacarse los lentes, dejándolos en la mesa auxiliar, al lado de la cámara que seguía grabando todo.

Suspiró y se recostó de espalda en la cama, con el apoyo adecuado de almohadas para quedar semi sentado. Abrió las piernas dándole una espléndida vista de su entrepierna al moreno y le hizo una señal para que comenzara a trabajar en ello.

Sousuke hasta ese momento no se hubiera considerado un experto en ello, pero tampoco era malo otorgando sexo oral, ahora con algunas cosas que había rescatado del servicio del castaño, sabía que podía crear un efecto similar. Comenzó despacio, lamiendo y saboreando con los ojos cerrados, realmente disfrutando lo que tenía delante de sí; no sabía si utilizar sus manos, Makoto no lo había hecho, además que era una lección sobre felación. Usar las manos ayudaría, pero no era la idea de todo aquello.

Así que con paciencia y mucho cuidado llevó su boca hasta las bolsas de Makoto y las atrapó, jugando con sus testículos dentro de la cavidad bucal y succionándolos hasta sentir como se encogían. Gemidos comenzaron a resonar por la habitación y sentía como el cuerpo del otro se tensaba alrededor suyo, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de Makoto que le pedía que dejara de torturarlo de esa forma y con una sonrisa de satisfacción soltó todo aquello y volvió a dedicarse al resto del falo.

Debido a la falta de práctica o que a lo mejor utilizaba mucha fuerza, sus mejillas empezaron a doler antes de que mucho tiempo pasara, así que se decantó por utilizar otras técnicas que había visto o sentido, como el usar los dientes. Sabía que no podía morder fuerte, a nadie le gustaría aquello y podría desencadenar un accidente brutal, pero suave presión con sus dientes era suficiente como para seguir escuchando jadeos.

Las delicadas manos de Makoto se sujetaron a su corto cabello y la cadera de este comenzó a llevar un ritmo, para casi terminar embistiendo su boca en una secuencia deliciosa para ambos. Porque Sousuke tenía que reconocer aquello: se había vuelto a excitar sin siquiera haberse tocado, solo por tener el pene de Tachibana en su boca y verlo excitado.

—Ya…Yamazaki —gimoteó Makoto, dándole a entender lo que vendría y para lo que tendría que estar preparado.

Sousuke tragó saliva y se preparó. A pesar de que su mente estaba puesta en ello, se sorprendió de igual manera cuando sintió el primer y rápido chorro caliente y espeso golpear con el paladar. Tuvo que cerrar la garganta y quedarse con la boca abierta, pero con los labios cerrados alrededor del miembro que daba leves respingos mientras se vaciaba.

Alguna vez había probado el semen, ni siquiera recordaba el contexto de eso, solo tenía una leve experiencia, y si bien pensó que sería asqueroso tener la semilla pegajosa de otro hombre al interior de su boca y deleitando todas sus papilas gustativas, con Makoto fue diferente. Como acto reflejo lo iba a tragar, pero su mente lo abofeteo recordándole el motivo de todo aquello, sino lo hacía ahora, tendrían que pasar todo el resto del día teniendo sexo oral, y si bien la idea no le desagradaba para nada, prefería hacer otras cosas un poco más interesantes con el tiempo y el castaño.

Aun sumido en el placer del orgasmo, viviendo aquella _petite mort_ que no lo había defraudado para nada, Makoto se encontraba jadeando con la boca abierta para recuperar en algo el aliento. El cuerpo de Sousuke se subió al suyo y lo aplastó un poco con su peso, cosa que le gustó bastante. Sin decir nada, el moreno juntó sus bocas, transmitiéndole de su propio semen mediante el beso que fue profundizándose a medida que ambos tragaban del líquido.

¿Asqueroso? ¡Excitante!

Makoto probó su propio sabor, diferente pero similar al de Sousuke, era mucho más salado que él pero menos amargo, también la consistencia era más espesa, lo que creía que tenía relación con el hecho de que la última vez que se había corrido había sido cuando tuvo sexo con el moreno días atrás. La lengua acariciaba cada centímetro de su boca y lo llevaba a una espiral de satisfacción y goce que un simple beso normal no le provocaba.

Gimió contra la boca de Sousuke y acomodó su cuerpo debajo de él para que se acoplaran de mejor manera, disfrutando la desnudez de ambos. Sintió el miembro nuevamente duro del más alto rozar con su ya no tan erecto falo y soltó el aire que aguantaba en los pulmones. La situación estaba volviendo a calentarse más de la cuenta y él no estaba dispuesto a detenerla, no al menos por ahora. Si bien era su trabajo, quería disfrutar, aunque fuera un poco.

Dentro de sus bocas ya no quedaba nada del espeso líquido, había sido sustituido por la saliva generada al mover tan desesperadamente las lenguas en contacto. Sousuke sentía sus labios hinchados, el castaño los atrapa y succionaba como si su vida dependiera de ellos y él no se quedaba atrás al morder los contrarios. El beso era pura pasión y lujuria.

Sin pensar demasiado en todo aquello, las manos siguieron los impulsos que el cerebro lanzaba sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Volvieron a explorarse con total dedicación, tomándose el tiempo necesario en los lugares precisos, olvidándose de la cámara que en todo momento los grababa y dejándose llevar por los instintos.

Yamazaki abandonó la boca de Makoto y comenzó a trazar un camino por su quijada hasta su cuello y ahí se quedó yendo y viniendo entre el hueco formado por la clavícula y el cuello. Los largos y delgados dedos del chico de ojos esmeralda se entretuvieron en los pezones que reclamaban atención y se erguían ante los toques gentiles pero decididos que le prodigaba. Una mano se quedó en el pecho y la otra viajó hasta el firme y redondo trasero moreno.

Tachibana jugueteó por la línea, se detuvo en el borde y apretó con fuerza cuando un mordisco en la línea de la yugular lo hizo gemir. Seguro que dejaría marca.

Lo estaba disfrutando mucho, se sentía necesitado de más y lo iba a obtener. Con el dedo comenzó a acariciar la entrada del moreno, causándole un salto de sorpresa y un gruñido por su parte. Rio ante la reacción de este mientras seguía masajeando por fuera lentamente, relajando los músculos que pronto le recibirían. Todos los movimientos en él cambiaron, quería hacer sentir bien a Sousuke, demostrarle que él era el más apropiado para enseñarle ciertas cosas y que este no tenía que hacer otra cosa más que confiar en él. Que nunca le haría daño.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas en un beso más lento y dedicado. Sousuke ya podía sentir el miembro de Makoto jugar con el propio y se derritió por ello, cada cosa lo encontraba de lo más erótico, cada gesto, acción, cualquier cosa. Sentía que se volvería loco.

Por otra parte, el castaño mientras metía casualmente su índice hasta la mitad en la entrada de Sousuke recordó algo. Preservativos. Fuera práctica, entrenamiento, placer o lo que fuera, tenía que ser con el uso del condón, de otra forma no. Sabía por los informes médicos que Rin había hecho llevar a Sousuke antes de esa primera entrevista que este no tenía ningún tipo de enfermedad venérea, al igual que él. Pero reglas eran reglas y él más que nadie debía hacerlas respetar y respetarlas.

Cambio de planes, pensó. Seguiría estimulando su entrada de esa forma tan suave para generarle expectativas cuando en verdad estimularía su pene para que se corriera. Y dioses, que esa debía ser la última del día, con dos corridas cada uno debería bastar para cubrir la práctica y que se centraran en la teoría. Pero recordar que al día siguiente no iría, le hacía querer tenerlo encerrado allí frente a la cámara hasta el anochecer.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas para generar fricción contra el miembro de Yamazaki y que estos mutuamente empezaran a masturbarse sin la necesidad de usar las manos, que fueran ellos mismos los que se generaran el orgasmo. No solo la fricción contra el otro pene era lo que generaba ese movimiento, sino que también ambos abdómenes duros y tonificados eran la contraparte dura y tersa que generaba placer mediante las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas aun expuestas por los recientes orgasmos.

Con las frentes apoyadas mutuamente Yamazaki se encargó de darle la atención necesaria a los genitales de ambos. Movía los sacos en la palma de su mano y apretaba suavemente con sus dedos cuando era necesario, los dos movían ya con cierto ritmo sus caderas y la cadencia iba aumentando. No pasaría mucho más para que se corrieran de nuevo.

El tener tan fresca la sensación del orgasmo anterior ayudaba a que todo el cuerpo estuviera más sensible. Gemidos y jadeos escapaban de los besos cuando había que tomar aire, el dedo de Makoto había entrado para encontrar el punto que provocaba que Sousuke encogiera los dedos de los pies y el moreno descubrió el punto débil detrás de la oreja de Tachibana.

Las torturas parecían un juego, o el juego parecía una tortura. Ninguno de los dos estaba claro sobre qué estaba pasando exactamente y tenían la mente demasiado ocupada como para pensar en ello, además, la sangre que debía estar en su cerebro para el habitual funcionamiento de este se encontraba en sus partes bajas, las cuales no soportarían mucho más.

—Ta… Tachibana —gimió Sousuke suplicante en el oído de Makoto, ya al borde del abismo por el constante ataque a su punto G. El castaño sabía que no podía aguantar mucho más, al igual que él y asintió.

Tal vez era un buen momento para ensayar el correrse juntos.

—A la cuenta de 3.

Contó en voz alta y al llegar al final, la semilla de ambos salió disparada sobre el estómago y pecho de Makoto, manchando también parte del cuerpo de Sousuke que se encontraba aun encima de él. Como la vez anterior, cayó encima suyo, pero cerró los ojos.

Makoto le rodeó con los brazos y soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y satisfacción y se dejó llevar.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que un molesto ruido provenía de un lugar cercano y que algo le hacía cosquillas en el pecho. Abrió sus verdes ojos y se encontró con que era el aliento de Sousuke el que le hacía cosquillas, se había quedado dormido encima de él. Miró alrededor y se percató que era la cámara la que emitía el molesto ruido.

Con una sonrisa sincera y tierna, trató de moverse lo menos posible para no despertar al fuerte hombre durmiendo encima suyo y estiró el brazo lo máximo que pudo hasta tomar la maquina en su mano y percatarse que se estaba quedando sin batería. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Más del tiempo permitido, eso estaba claro.

Suspiró y apagó el molesto sonido. Ya no habría nada que grabar de todas formas.

Fijándose nuevamente en el hombre que lo usaba cómodamente como almohada no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad. Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero verlo dormir tan placenteramente le calentaba un lugar en su pecho; de seguro que era por su instinto paternal y de querer ver a todos a su alrededor felices. Nada más.

Pasó unos cuentos dedos por el suave cabello negro y llegó a la conclusión de que el azabache era realmente atractivo, parecía que tenía una buena personalidad y además era bueno en la cama. Un perfecto partido para cualquiera.

Para cualquier menos él, él no tenía derecho a ser feliz y ni siquiera a enamorarse. No después de todo por lo que había pasado, y aunque creara sentimientos por alguien más, nada le aseguraba que esa persona comprendería su pasado y no lo odiara. Y antes de que todo eso pasara, prefería quedarse como estaba. Al menos ahora no sería tan malo el ir a trabajar, podría satisfacer cierta parte de su ser de una manera exquisita.

Un bostezo lo atacó de improviso y se removió, despertando de forma suave a Sousuke, quien movió la cabeza hasta mirarlo y sonreírle de una manera tan radiante que Makoto estuvo seguro de que su corazón se había saltado no uno, sino varios latidos. Algo se removió dentro suyo.

—¿Nos dormimos? —preguntó el azabache con voz perezosa y estirando sus miembros, sin moverse de arriba suyo.

—Al parecer así fue, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo exactamente —corrió la vista Tachibana para evitar que el otro se fijase en su sonrojo.

—Bueno, era obvio. Estuvo increíble.

—Creo que debes ir a tomar un baño —le cortó el castaño, debía cambiar ese ambiente de intimidad entre ambos—. Ve tu primero, yo arreglaré las cosas acá y en cuanto salgas haré lo mismo. Vamos, muévete Yamazaki-kum.

—Mmmmm —se quejó Sousuke con el ceño fruncido—. No me gusta.

—¿Ah? ¿qué cosa no te gusta? —Makoto comenzó a ponerse nervioso sin razón aparente.

—Logré provocarte un orgasmo con mi boca, pero sigues llamándome Yamazaki. Es un poco injusto.

¿Era eso? El psicólogo lanzó una carcajada que descolocó a Sousuke, que ofendido por eso se colocó de pie para caminar hacia la puerta que creía que era el cuarto de baño.

—Te dije que los requisitos eran dos —habló Makoto mientras se enderezaba y se estiraba cual pantera—. Has cumplido con solo uno.

—Y nunca podré cumplir con el segundo según tengo entendido —enarcó una ceja todavía molesto.

—Correcto —sentenció el castaño—.  Pero supongo que te puedo conceder algo. —Se mordió el labio pidiendo no arrepentirse luego de eso. —Podremos llamarnos por nuestros nombres cuando haya una cámara en frente, ¿te parece?

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Ya con el cuerpo relajado después del baño, Sousuke salió secándose el cabello con la toalla, encontrándose con Makoto sentado al borde de la cama y la cara entre las manos. El moreno creyó que pocas veces había conocido a un hombre con tal gesto de derrota. Su ceño se frunció y su mente se llenó de pensamientos de inseguridad por lo que acaba de pasar, tal vez aquél “entrenamiento” no había resultado del todo bien.

—¿Sucede algo? —rompió el silencio mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba al lado de Makoto, quien de inmediato se enderezó y volvió a su sonrisa habitual, aunque sus ojos carecían del brillo.

—Nada, iré a tomar una ducha. Mientras tanto puedes ir con Rin o con Gou, tal vez ya tengan algo para ti.

El castaño no espero una respuesta, solo se colocó de pie y se adentró al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Sousuke se sorprendió un poco por aquella actitud, pero decidió que lo que le había dicho era correcto, debía ir donde su amigo a ver si tenía algo para él. No podía pasar todo el día junto con Tachibana, por muy entusiasmado que estuviera de seguir “aprendiendo”. Recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a donde pudiera encontrar a algún Matsuoka.

—Oh, Sousuke, ¿ya terminaste lo que fuera que estabas haciendo con Makoto? —apenas salió hacia el pasillo se encontró con su amigo, quien lo incordió de inmediato—. Espero que hayas prestado atención, pues haremos una pequeña prueba de cámara contigo.

—¿Prueba de cámara?

—Sí, será algo corto, pero intenso —ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación que Sousuke ya había identificado como el preludio de las grabaciones—. De todas formas, no será nada muy elaborado y sin muchos requerimientos; ya sabes sería tu primera vez.

Mientras Rin agitaba sus cejas de arriba abajo y abría la puerta, Sousuke volteó los ojos, para fijarse en el chico que momentos antes se había topado saliendo de la oficina de Tachibana.

Un par de ojos del más brillante celeste cian se posaron en él, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas de un extraño color plateado que combinaban con un pésimo corte de cabello que delineaba un rostro angular y bien definido pero que seguían invitándolo a que enredara sus dedos en él. Por la constitución a primera vista, Sousuke hubiera dicho que ese chico tenía más de femenino que todos los presentes en el lugar.

—Sousuke, te presento a Nitori Aiichiro —una seña y el moreno saludó a Nitori—. Ai, él es Yamazaki Sousuke.

—Ya nos presentó Tachibana hace un momento —habló algo cortante Sousuke, pues el rechazo de ese entonces por el pequeño hombrecillo todavía le dolía. Volvió a centrar su atención en él y pudo ver que ya no quedaban rastros de su anterior llanto. Eso era bueno.

—S-sí, es cierto. Nos encontramos en la oficina de Tachibana-san.

¿Nitori le decía Tachibana? Bien, esa era una buena señal, pensó Sousuke aliviado sin saber por qué.

—Entonces eso facilita las cosas. Sousuke, Ai será tu compañero el día de hoy, viene de… haberse tomado un receso así que es como si también volviera a las pistas. No seas muy rudo con él. —El moreno frunció el ceño, ¿qué sabía Rin de si él era brusco o no? —Ai, por tu parte necesitaré que guíes a Sousuke dentro del escenario, ya sabes, impón tu ritmo, que sea el adecuado para la filmación. Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás.

El moreno se tiró en uno de los cómodos y mullidos sofás, a pesar de la siesta seguía cansado. No era consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado entre que había entrado a la oficina de Makoto y habían pasado todas esas cosas, pero por el gruñido en su estómago creía que ya era cercana a la hora de almuerzo.

—Rin, ¿esto será corto? Porque tengo hambre.

—¿Hambre? ¿Acaso no almorzaste? —su amigo lo miró algo sorprendido.

—¿Estamos cerca de la hora de almuerzo?

—Yamazaki-san —habló el chico con el cabello plateado—, son cerca de las tres de la tarde, la hora de almuerzo ya pasó.

No era posible. Sousuke maldijo en voz baja y se levantó de un movimiento mientras se revolvía el cabello, había pasado mucho más tiempo del que creía en brazos del castaño. Lo peor era que no sabía cuánto de ese tiempo había sido en la “clase” y cuanto se la habían pasado durmiendo, aunque debieron de ser un par de horas para cada actividad.

—Ya, veo que no has almorzado, iré a buscarte algunos sándwiches, no puedes grabar con el estómago lleno. Los gruñidos de tu estómago podrían arruinar la filmación —negó Rin mientras se iba hacia la puerta—. Dioses, ¿qué estaría pensando Makoto para no alimentarte? —se preguntó más a sí mismo antes de salir.

No era como que el castaño no lo hubiese alimentado, pensó Sousuke, le había dado de beber una enorme y cálida cantidad de nutrientes y proteínas, solo que no de la forma convencional y que pudiera aliviar tu apetito. El moreno tuvo que carraspear para alejar la línea de pensamientos y se concentró en el chico frente a él que no se veía mucho mayor que él mismo.

—Entonces, Nitori…

—Ai

—¿Disculpa? —el chico lo había interrumpido casi de inmediato.

—Ai, puede decirme solo Ai, Yamazaki-san.

Le pareció un poco raro a Sousuke la familiaridad con que Nitori le decía para hablarle, pero que siguiera tratándolo formalmente. Aunque si lo pensaba, era mejor que no hubiese tales barreras del lenguaje con el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo. Solo con Tachibana, lo molestó su mente.

—Entonces, Ai, puedes llamarme Sousuke también. —Aiichiro asintió. —¿Sabes que tendremos que hacer?

—Tendremos que grabar —contestó entusiasmado.

Yamazaki pensó que al parecer no era una persona muy inteligente y que se servía de su apariencia.

—Eso… eso pude adivinarlo. Me refería a sí sabías qué cosa tendríamos que hacer durante la filmación… y algo más específico que sexo —añadió por si acaso.

—Oh claro, Rin-san dejó esto para que lo leyera —le pasó una hoja de papel que apenas tenía escrita un lado con instrucciones bastante simples—. Yo ya leí el mío y estoy listo. Para cuando usted se haya aprendido el suyo y haya comido algo, claro.

A Sousuke le pareció demasiado nervioso Nitori, aunque a pesar de ello parecía un buen chico, solo tenía que asegurarse de que tomara un poco más de confianza. Mientras esperaba el regreso de Rin, comenzó a leer las instrucciones para ese día; como había dicho el otro hombre en la estancia, eran instrucciones bastante sencillas, solo que… en lo personal le daban un poco de risa.

¿De qué trataría su primera escena grabada? Sexo oral. Como si no hubiera tenido lo suficiente con Makoto.

Aguantó una risa y colocó un gesto de concentración en su rostro para desviar la atención; apenas aceptó el sándwich que su amigo le había traído y comenzó a analizar su pape, el cual no era mucho. Tendría que estar sentado y luego recostado siendo el que recibiera la gracia por parte de Nitori, quien sería el encargado de otorgarle el servicio oral. Por su parte, Sousuke tenía que aguantar un tiempo estipulado y tratar bien al otro chico, sonaba muy fácil.

—Bien, estoy listo —dijo Sousuke mientras botaba en el basurero las servilletas usadas.

—Perfecto, creo que Makoto ya debería estar en la habitación arreglando todo.

Ok, eso no se lo había esperado. Lo sabía, pero no lo había esperado, el hecho de que Tachibana estuviera presente en su debut. Era lo lógico, Aiichiro venía regresando, era su primera vez y además le había dicho que él siempre estaba presente durante las grabaciones en caso de detectar cualquier problema. Y él en todo ese largo rato no había captado nada de eso.

Yamazaki se acababa de colocar nervioso y no precisamente por lo que iba a hacer ni por las cámaras, sino que porque dejaría que otro hombre le realizara una felación delante del anterior hombre que se había puesto su pene en la boca. Ahora entendía a la perfección porque no se permitían relaciones personales dentro de los miembros del staff. Tenía que ser profesional, entre el castaño de bellos ojos y él no existía nada, solo un vínculo profesional de maestro y alumno. Y había visto demasiado porno para pensar en esa relación de una sana manera.

Allí estaba, nada más entrar en la habitación lo vio, conversando con el sonidista de algo y riendo de forma despreocupada y el miembro del moreno pareció reconocerlo, pues se agitó en un breve saludo. Al menos Sousuke no tendría problemas para excitarse en su presencia. Fue hacia el lugar asignado y comenzó a sacarse la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer y se sentó en el sillón.

La escena constaría de que él estaría sentado viendo televisión para cuando llegara Nitori, quien se pondría a comer helado peligrosamente cerca del miembro del moreno, se derretiría arriba de su erección y el resto era historia. Se suponía que estaban en pleno verano, lo que justificaba la poca ropa y el porqué del helado, así que abrieron las ventanas y las cortinas de par en par para que entrara la mayor cantidad de luz natural posible y Gou como asistente les roció un poco de agua para que pareciese sudor.

Antes de que las cámaras comenzaran a grabar las miradas de Makoto y Sousuke se cruzaron y a pesar de que el castaño aparentaba total despreocupación, sus ojos brillaban con cierto recelo. Yamazaki sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, pensando en que era una buena oportunidad para demostrarle que en la realidad podía hacer muchas más cosas sin él.

La luz roja de la cámara se encendió y el silencio total se produjo en la habitación. Sousuke lo rompió al encender el televisor y comenzar a cambiar de canal monótonamente, aun no debía tener ninguna erección hasta que Nitori apareciera y le provocara, lo que cual no tuvo que esperar mucho más. Aiichiro apareció y se subió de inmediato al sillón y se acercó para ofrecerle directamente de la paleta de helado.

El moreno sentía que la energía alrededor de Ai había cambiado, tenía una apariencia mucho más inocente pero no tímida ni insegura, ¿acaso la personalidad de todos cambiaba frente a la cámara? Esperaba que no, que al menos él siguiera teniendo la misma personalidad y no se dejara intimidar por nada.

Guión, debía concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a sí. Se acercó a la paleta helada que le ofrecía Nitori y en vez de morderla pasó la lengua por ella, sin dejar de observar la mirada cian que tampoco dejaba de observar el movimiento de su lengua por el helado.

—¿No tienes calor? —preguntó con la voz mucho más ronca que de costumbre.

Si bien Yamazaki se mantenía en bóxer, Ai llevaba una holgada camiseta y unos diminutos shorts que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. El rostro enmarcado por cabellos plata asintió y le entregó la paleta a Sousuke para poder sacarse la prenda de arriba de forma lenta y pausada, deleitando al moreno que se halló atrapado en el espectáculo frente a sí.

El moreno pensó que si algún día tendría que hacerlo con Aiichiro sería bastante difícil tomarlo fuerte pues lo más probable era que lo rompiera, o sea, su propio miembro debía de llegar hasta el ombligo de su compañero de trabajo. Y hablando de miembro, este tuvo una pequeña reacción, lo cual venía en el momento indicado, así que Sousuke separó un poco las piernas permitiendo a la cámara que enfocara si quisiera en su recién despierta erección.

Todo iba según lo planeado y casualmente la paleta helada comenzó a derretirse por sobre la ropa interior de Sousuke.

—¡Oh no! ¡Senpai! ¡Lo he ensuciado! —habló un culpable Nitori, quien de inmediato se puso manos a la obra—. Deje que lo limpie.

Y comenzó con ahínco a frotar el miembro del moreno por sobre la tela hasta que se produjo una erección mayor. Sousuke tuvo que acomodarse mejor en el sillón y simular que no sentía nada, pero la verdad era que las delgadas y pequeñas manos de Aiichiro le estaban provocando de una manera muy efectiva, veía además la pálida piel de la espalda tensarse con cada movimiento del brazo y le parecía que debía ser tan blanca como la leche e igual de sana.

Con gesto distraído comenzó a acariciar y delinear los músculos que podían apreciarse. Ai elevó la vista y sonrió, provocando un salto de latido por parte de Sousuke, quien en ese momento recordó el rostro congestionado por el llanto de Nitori y no pudo evitar contrastarlo con la alegría inusual que este le demostraba y sin pensarlo más, sonrió de vuelta.

El chico de metro setenta y algo sintió como el calor llegaba a su rostro y la parte trasera de su cuello, nadie le había sonreído de esa forma en medio de una grabación y él sabía que no debía pensar demasiado en ello, pero su mano dejó de moverse sin que se percatara y con un sobre salto recordó el momento y el lugar y creyó que ya era tiempo de usar sus otras habilidades. Bajó su pecho hasta que la cara estuviese a escasos centímetros de la ropa y sacó su lengua.

Nitori no podía negar que estaba en partes iguales emocionado y asustado, pues lo que había podido sentir bajo la palma de su mano le había sorprendido y ahora tenía que llevarse todo eso a la boca y jugar con él. En momentos así le gustaba pensar en qué sabría el miembro de la otra persona y se imaginaba lamiendo paletas de distintos sabores, y al igual que una de ellas comenzó a lamer. Delineó el contorno del falo por sobre la ropa y mordisqueó los sacos sin provocar daño.

Las caricias en su espalda continuaban de manera constante y le ayudaban a relajarse teniendo los ojos cerrados; cuando sintió un sutil tirón de su cabello entendió que era hora de pasar al segundo nivel y comenzó a sacar el pene de Sousuke del ya apretado bóxer. En cuanto lo vio sintió una ola de satisfacción por ver cuán mojado y excitado se encontraba, el líquido pre-seminal se había juntado en el glande y Ai feliz lo probó.

Al contrario de lo que pensó durante sus fantasías de momentos atrás, no tenía un sabor muy fuerte y era menos espeso. Seguramente se había corrido hace poco, lo que explicaría también el porqué de la fácil erección. Nitori se abofeteó mentalmente por la distracción de ese momento y concentró su lengua en recorrer cada vena que aparecía a su paso, sus manos comenzaron a ser partícipes también del proceso y lo ayudaron a entrar parte del miembro de Sousuke en su boca. En el momento en que lo hizo sintió como los dedos que antes acariciaban gentilmente su espalda se enredaron en sus cabellos.

Sousuke estaba encontrando increíble aquella felación, era muy distinta a las que Makoto le había realizado, estas estaban llenas de técnicas que guiaban los movimientos de Ai de una forma precisa para encargarse de que su placer se arremolinara de manera segura y tuviese un delicioso orgasmo. En cambio, con Makoto era más… de dejarse llevar, de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar; dos cosas tan distintas que le sorprendía que fueran lo mismo.

Makoto. Yamazaki abrió los ojos y se lo encontró, mirando, como debía ser lo obvio. Sus cargados estaban concentrados en él y Sousuke pensó que veía en su actitud algo parecido a: ¿es tan bueno como yo? Y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y jalar el cabello de su compañero, avisándole que su liberación estaba cerca.

Nitori ateniéndose al guión sacó la erección de Sousuke de su boca y prestando su cara abrió los labios para recibir de la mejor forma el contenido blanquecino en su rostro.

Sousuke gruñó mientras su mirada se volvía a fijar en la de Makoto, quien le sonrió, provocando su liberación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me :3
> 
> Les pido disculpas con respecto a la personalidad de Nitori, pues la verdad es que escribiendo me di cuenta que no la conocía tan bien como para escribir de ella y entré en colapso, así que disculpen si creen que no es la correcta. 
> 
> Como siempre, saben que leo todos sus comentarios y acepto críticas constructivas. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y su paciencia


	9. Capítulo IX

Su pie no dejaba de golpetear rítmicamente el suelo, el aire que entraba por la ventana abierta de su oficina le revolvía los cabellos y la luz del sol provocaba que entrecerrara los ojos. Volvió a aspirar el cigarrillo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando ese efecto placebo de inmediato en su cerebro, lo había dejado hace unos años, pero en ocasiones así siempre caía de nuevo. Pensaba que un cigarrillo no le afectaría en nada, quizás dos tampoco, y así no se daba cuenta cuando la cajetilla se encontraba vacía; de todas formas, ese era recién el segundo de la mañana y el medio día estaba cerca.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió justo en el momento en que se encontraba relajado botando por la boca parte del humo del tabaco, por inercia soltó el cigarro tirándolo por la ventana y trató de enderezarse, pero ya había sido encontrado y no podía negar las evidencias del olor en el lugar, aunque la brisa de fuera entrara por la ventana abierta.

—Haru, ¿q-qué haces aquí? ¿necesitas algo?

—Makoto, ¿volviste a fumar? —el castaño hundió sus hombros, de todas las personas que podían haber entrado por aquella puerta, sin lugar a duda el peor era Haruka. Su suerte lo había abandonado ese día.

—No realmente, ese era el primero —mintió un poco—. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y bueno…

—Estás ansioso —no era una pregunta, sino más bien una acusación—. ¿Es por ese chico nuevo?

—¿Ansioso? ¿por Yamazaki-kun? —Makoto aprovechó de darle la espalda mientras le preguntaba y cerraba la ventana.

—Hace dos días que no viene y desde hace dos días que estás de mal humor.

Tachibana exhaló exageradamente mientras iba por el aromatizador en espray y lanzaba un poco para que la habitación dejara el agrio olor del cigarro. Era cierto que su mal humor había comenzado desde hace dos días, pero solo fue una coincidencia con que el alto moreno tampoco fuera a trabajar, una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra, y si Haru no hubiera mencionado eso, ni cuenta se hubiese dado.

—¿En serio? —seguía sin mirar a su amigo—. ¿A qué viniste, Haru?

El actor pornográfico frunció su ceño y tendió una mano en la que llevaba una bolsa. Makoto la tomó y vio que dentro había muchas golosinas y unas cuantas barras de chocolate de su sabor preferido.

—Supuse que estabas ansioso y para evitar que precisamente fumaras, pues te traje chocolate y otras cosas, al menos lo dulce te ayuda a relajar y te aleja de ese mal hábito que tienes.

—¿Mal hábito? No sé con qué cara me dices eso si lo tuyo es mucho peor —una mirada azulada filosa se posó en él—. De todas formas, gracias —se sentó en el escritorio mientras desenvolvía el primer chocolate víctima—. Hoy estás más hablador de lo habitual…

—No digas tonteras, sabes que hablo como cualquier otro —Nanase se sentó frente al castaño en el sillón, estiró sus piernas enlazando los tobillos y su vista se fijó en sus zapatillas—. ¿Sientes algo por el nuevo?

Aquello pilló desprevenido al más alto que saboreaba el cacao en su paladar. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle algo tan tonto como eso? Siquiera, ¿de dónde había sacado esa idea tan estúpida? De todas formas, no pudo evitar como la parte posterior de su nuca se caldeaba y la vergüenza lo invadía.

—¿P-Por qué dices eso?

—Pues porque se nota mucho, Makoto. ¿Qué son aquellas estúpidas normas que pusiste? ¿Qué solo tu podías penetrarlo? Por favor… aquello no es tu estilo, además el hecho de que sigas manteniendo las distancias llamándolo por su apellido y que él haga lo mismo. Puede que el resto no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo sí, además el otro día estuvieron encerrados durante horas…

—Est-estábamos ensayando.

—¿Ensayando? —Tachibana asintió mientras dejaba los dulces a su lado en la mesa—. ¿Por eso también lo mirabas con tanta intensidad mientras grababa con Nitori? ¿Lo estabas evaluando acaso?

—Haru, sabes que es parte de mi trabajo hacer todo eso, no lo estaba mirando con ningún tipo de intensidad y todo el resto son invenciones tuyas… además estaba más interesado en la actitud de otra persona, sé que Yamazaki puede hacerlo bien.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, Makoto sentía que debía cuidar muy bien todo lo que decía y desde ahora su mismo comportamiento. Sabía que no sentía nada por el chico nuevo, pero no podía negar la atracción que sentía hacia este y el malestar en él por la ausencia del moreno, de seguro que todo aquello se debía a las emociones nuevas del momento. Y a la increíble química sexual entre ambos.

—¿Makoto?

—¿Mmh? —Haruka seguía sin mirarlo directamente y ahora su voz era más baja de lo habitual. Por sus hombros tensos pero bajos Tachibana supo que aquella incómoda conversación había acabado.

—¿Está bien que él siga trabajando aquí? —supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

—Sabes que no puedo hablarte de aquello, es parte de mi trabajo y faltaría a la ética profesional.

—¿No es peligroso? Digo, fue un gran problema de acoso. ¿Rin no está preocupado? —por fin los ojos azules se fijaron en la vista esmeralda, rogando por algo de información.

—Haru, como amigo y como profesional te diré algo, ¿no sería mejor que le preguntaras a él directamente? No te puedo decir nada, y aunque pudiera de todas formas no lo haría. Ya es hora de que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes, no son los mismos niños de ese entonces.

—No éramos niños.

—Con mayor razón. Sabes que los quiero a los dos, a ti más que a él, pero en este tema no quiero tomar posición pues no te apoyaría.

Haruka bufó.

—Te agradezco que no quieras tomar posición y luego decirme que el que está equivocado soy yo.

—Pero es así, lo sabes. Y puede que creas que tienes todo superado y que no te importa nada, pero no es la verdad y quedó demostrado con tu actitud frente a lo que pasó con Ai. No eres indiferente, por el contrario, siempre andas a la defensiva y buscando cualquier oportunidad para atacarlo; es como si todo tu amor se hubiera transformado en odio hacia Ri…

—¡Makoto basta! —Haru se colocó de pie y lo miró frustrado. —No tienes por qué decir esas cosas desagradables, el pasado está en el pasado y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

—Tu empezaste —se defendió Makoto mientras su atención volvía a los pocos trozos de chocolate que quedaban—. De tofas fodmas… —tragó lo que tenía en la boca—, el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero sí el presente y futuro, Haru.

—No sé por qué siquiera me tomo el tiempo para hablar contigo. —El azabache comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla se giró y habló. —Deberías tomar tus propios consejos —el gesto de duda asomó en el rostro del psicólogo—, con Yamazaki. Recuerda la regla que tu pusiste.

.

.

.

Los documentos en sus manos le estaban generando dolor de cabeza, saber que tenía que corregir tantos aspectos de su tesis le provocaba malestar general; y si la presión por aquello no fuera suficiente, tenía la preocupación de completar las horas en el maravilloso trabajo que su amigo de la infancia le había obligado a aceptar mediante chantaje. Sí, su vida era una maravilla en esos momentos.

De todas formas, él no era alguien que se dejara vencer por la adversidad, si quería algo iría por ello y no se dejaría vencer en esos momentos. Guardó los papeles en una carpeta dentro de su mochila y miró la hora, era un poco después de almuerzo y no tenía hambre, toda la situación le había dejado un nudo en el estómago y dudaba ser capaz de digerir algo. Tal vez sería buena idea que fuera al gimnasio de la universidad y sacar un poco de tensión mediante el ejercicio y sudar, ese día no estaba de humor para ir a grabarse teniendo sexo con un desconocido, y ejercitarse era parte de su labor, así que no estaba faltando al contrato.

Decidido llamó a Gou y le contó sobre sus planes, dejando estipulado que iría el viernes para luego ir con todo el resto a beber como celebración de bienvenida. Colgó y miró el cielo para poder calmarse algo, debía concentrarse o de lo contrario algo podía salir y se lesionaría.

Entró concentrado en el gimnasio luego de cambiarse de ropa y dejar sus cosas dentro de los casilleros, daría lo mejor de sí hasta que sus piernas temblaran y el sudor corriera por todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sido vanidoso, sabía que era alguien atractivo y su constitución también le ayuda al ser alto y ganar músculos con facilidad, por lo que suponer un esfuerzo extra para verse bien nunca había estado dentro de su personalidad o planes. Aunque creía que tal vez ya que iba a trabajar con su cuerpo… debía esforzarse un poco por lucir bien frente a la cámara. Además le pagaban en parte por aquello.

Para calentar mientras sus máquinas favoritas estaban siendo ocupadas iría por la caminadora, hacer cardio tampoco estaba de más, debía de tener aguante y no quedarse jadeando sin aliento a mitad de una sesión, y por lo que había visto en la productora les gustaban las películas largas con pocas tomas. Programó con un entrenamiento regular para empezar y luego de colocarse los audífonos y encender la corredora, empezó.

Una sensación incómoda lo recorría, sentía como que estaba siendo observado con detenimiento; levantó la vista para un rápido vistazo, pero no notó nada fuera de lo normal, aun así seguía sintiéndose observado, de seguro algunas personas lo miraban más por el hecho de ser el chico nuevo allí. Continuó trotando a paso regular hasta que uno de los taburetes de pesas se desocupó, era su oportunidad. Fue hasta allí y luego de haber limpiado la barra y el asiento comenzó a regular las pesas, estaba un poco fuera de forma así que no estaba seguro de con cuanto debía iniciar.

—Unos 20 kilos de pesas más los 20 kilos de la barra pueden ser un buen inicio para calcular con cuanto debes ejercitarte, ¿no crees?

Sousuke levantó su vista hacia el desconocido que bebía agua de forma despreocupada a su lado y le guiñaba un ojo.

—No me molesta ayudarte, luego debes invitarme a alguien, ¿qué tal?

Ok, era un completo descarado, pensó Sousuke, pero por su apariencia se notaba que conocía del tema y no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda en esos momentos. Se encogió de hombros como en señal de afirmación y espero a que el castaño se posicionara en la cabecera para comenzar el levantamiento de pesas.

.

.

.

Nagisa no dejaba de corretear por todo el lugar, tenía a Makoto con los nervios a tope y la paciencia se le agotaría si es que tenía que volver a repetirle que bajara las revoluciones en el momento, claro que el buen humor de Kisumi apoyando al rubio y acosando sexualmente a Rin tampoco le ayudaban, sentía la mirada de Haru penetrar en su nuca como exigiéndole que hiciera algo al respecto. Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, era algo así como la madre de todos allí, pero por algún motivo no se sentía con las energías necesarias como hacer su trabajo, incluso ojeras asomaban debajo de sus ojos.

Debido a que ese día celebrarían la bienvenida de Yamazaki se había decidido que no habría grabaciones, sino que una reunión para conversar y discutir ciertos temas de la productora, hablar de cifras, comentarios de usuarios y un sinfín de cosas que eran necesarias de discutir entre todos al menos una vez al mes; además de calendarizar las grabaciones y destinar los tiempos para las otras actividades del trabajo.

Allí ya se encontraba la mayoría de los chicos, el único que faltaba era Yamazaki. Makoto quería llamarlo para regañarle por su atraso y por generarle problemas a los demás, mas todavía no era la hora acordada para la reunión, solo el resto de los presentes se habían adelantado llegando antes de lo necesario. En esos momentos el castaño no dejaba de mover su pierna por debajo de la mesa, las ansias de un cigarrillo lo consumían, pero en esos 3 días había hecho desaparecer toda una cajetilla. No era mucho si se comparaba con las personas que consumían una al día o más, pero para él que llevaba meses sin fumar y que además estaba en contra del consumo del tabaco era un tanto… malo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al moreno que venía llegando con paso apurado y el pelo aun mojado, su camiseta negra combinaba con los jeans rajados y la chaqueta de cuero en su mano. Todo su ser exudaba peligro, y la mirada seria solo resaltaba esa impresión.

—¡Oh! ¡Sousuke llegó! Te extrañé mucho, vamos siéntate a mi lado —Kisumi palmeó el asiento libre a su lado y ya que sería descortés rechazarlo, Yamazaki fue a sentarse allí. El asiento daba justo frente al castaño de ojos esmeraldas.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, comenzaremos esta reunión, siéntanse libres de hablar en cualquier momento, dando ideas, críticas constructivas o simples opiniones, ¿está bien? —todos respondieron a la pregunta de Rin y la reunión continuó.

Para Sousuke todo en su mayoría era un blablá que no le interesaba y que tampoco entendía, evita decir algo y su mente vagaba por toda la habitación y en ciertas cosas de su tesis que no dejaba de gritarle mentalmente en que no malgastara su tiempo en esas cosas y se centrara en ella. Pero su mirada se topó con la Makoto, este le sonrió de forma asombrosa, quitándole el aliento por unos segundos, aunque podía sentir que había algo raro en ella.

Ahora su mente se había llenado de Tachibana Makoto, era un cambio mucho más agradable de lo que antes rondaba en su cabeza. A pesar de haber tenido una nueva experiencia con el chico nuevo que se veía delicado y asustadizo, su fantasía seguía girando en torno al castaño que ponía su mundo de cabeza. Eso no era normal y tampoco algo que le gustase, pero supuso que se debía a las estúpidas condiciones que este le había hablado, debía ser porque lo sentía como algo que no podía alcanzar a pesar de tenerlo a su alcance.

Los ojos de Tachibana volvieron a posarse en los sueños y le brindó un guiño, Sousuke parpadeó pensando en que se lo había imaginado, pero seguido de eso vio que el psicólogo movía sus labios para decir “ _luego”_. ¿Qué significaba eso y porque lo encendía de anticipación? Mucho menos pudo volver a concentrarse en la aburrida reunión y suspiró de alivio para cuando se decidió hacer un break de almuerzo, todos se levantaron de inmediato y entusiasmados, planeando ir a comer a algún lugar cercano o pedir comida allí mismo; no faltó mucho para que la habitación quedara vacía, con excepción de Sousuke y Makoto.

—¿Estás bien, Yamazaki-kun? —la voz preocupada del más bajo combina con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Oh, si. Muchas gracias por preguntar —¿qué se suponía que debía contestar?

—Ya veo, me alegra mucho eso. Estuve preocupado por ti al ver que no venías durante la semana.

—Le dije a Rin que faltar…

—Sí, que tenías que faltar debido a una reunión en la universidad, pero luego seguiste faltando sin excusa alguna —el tono cambió a uno más acusatorio e hizo que Sousuke se pusiera un tanto a la defensiva.

—Llamé a Gou para informarle que no vendría para ir al gimnasio, por lo que tengo entendido es parte también del contrato de que me preocupe por mi salud y me ejercite regularmente, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de Makoto volvió a aparecer en su rostro y fue caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Yamazaki.

—Para eso hay horarios fijos en el mes, pero supongo que se te puede disculpar por ser el nuevo.

—Tachibana, no entiendo porque te molesta tanto que haya faltado, creo que aquello no es de tu…

—¿Incumbencia? Es probable que puedas pensarlo así —Makoto seguía acorralando a Sousuke hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron notoriamente cerca y sus pechos casi se tocaban—. Pero no se te olvide que mi labor es precisamente esa, preocuparme de todos, sin importar qué.

Todo pasó en un segundo, Sousuke no supo si fue él o Makoto el que dio el primer paso y besó al otro, pero sus bocas se juntaron a mitad de camino, desesperadas y anhelantes por los labios del otro. Ambos lo habían querido hacer desde el momento en que se encontraron en la misma sala, pero no podían hacerlo, no tenían razón alguna y estaba en contra de todo lo que ambos pensaban al respecto. Aquello no era correcto, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para dejarlo de hacer.

Los brazos de Makoto pasaron por encima de los hombros del moreno y lo atrajeron más hacia él, por su parte Sousuke aferraba con el brazo la cintura de Tachibana en contra suyo y dejaba que parte de su lujuria saliera a relucir. Creyó que matándose aquellos tres días en el gimnasio le servirían para sacar las frustraciones y la libido de su cuerpo, pero se había equivocado, generalmente hacer ejercicio le ayuda con la frustración sexual, pero es que Makoto lo encendía solo con una mirada.

El castaño se separó de él y con ojos soñadores le dio la espalda para salir de allí, hipnotizado Sousuke lo siguió, aun podía caminar, pero su mente estaba perdiendo la parte racional. Tachibana los condujo de forma rápida hasta una habitación y Sousuke no supo si era la misma que habían ocupado la vez anterior, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho. Una vez dentro y con el seguro de la puerta puesto todo el ambiente cambió.

Calmadamente el moreno fue hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó, en verdad no sabía si desnudarse o no y se sintió cohibido, pues Makoto buscaba entre unos cajones de la repisa una cámara de mano y una caja de condones que quedó mirando dudoso y luego los descartó murmurando _“no hay tiempo”._ Al menos ahora Sousuke sabía que no tendrían sexo, y la presencia de la grabadora le tranquilizaba: era trabajo, nada personal.

Makoto después de dejarla funcionando fue hasta donde se hallaba y se sentó a su lado. Volvieron a besarse, pero de forma mucho más suave y calmada, degustándose a conciencia y saboreando lo que el otro tenía para ofrecer, era un beso paciente, sin buscar nada más ni exigir más de lo necesario, pero lograba sacar más de algún gemido y ronroneo desde el fondo de las gargantas.

Las manos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo del otro y los dedos se perdían entre los pliegues de la ropa. El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Sousuke, empujó a Makoto sobre la cama para posicionarse encima de él y tomar control de la situación; sabía que no podía hacer suyo a Tachibana, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer otras cosas. Tampoco era tonto y había entendido que el sexo estaba fuera de esa instancia, mas quedaban otras opciones, aunque el sexo oral quería descartarlo de momento ya que había tenido bastante durante la última sesión de “entrenamiento” y filmación.

Desabrochó el cierre del pantalón de Makoto, quien se mostraba muy dispuesto a dejarse querer en esta ocasión y por sobre la tela del bóxer tocaba delicadamente el miembro encerrado allí, dibujaba su contorno con las yemas de los dedos mientras su lengua recorría la mandíbula del castaño bajo él. Apretó de la nada lo que tenía en la palma de su mano y un gemido de lo más adorable salió de la boca de su superior. En cuanto liberó la erección de Makoto y movía sus manos a la propia para hacer lo mismo, un golpe en la puerta sacó a ambos de la ensoñación del momento.

—¿Makoto, estás aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me :3 -la apedrean-
> 
> Ok, han pasado 84 años... pero es que dije que me tomaría un tiempo del hard terminando octubre, ya saben, el kinktober fue mucho para un ser tan puro e inocente como yo. Pero en verdad que necesitaba un tiempo alejada del lemon, por esa razón tampoco lo escribí explícito aquí. 
> 
> En fin. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por la paciencia infinita que han tenido conmigo, pero espero que puedan entender que escribir todos los días un mes, terminar otra historia y actualizar otra es un tanto... agotador -no sé porqué hago tantas cosas la verdad-.


	10. Capítulo X

Las ropas fueron acomodadas rápidamente luego de que el ambiente entre ellos se rompiera y sus mentes entraran en razón. Fuera cual fuera la excusa que dieran sabían que no sería creíble, se había dejado llevar y no podía volver a repetirse de esa forma, hubiese o no hubiese cámaras de por medio; Makoto se abofeteó mentalmente por haber actuado de forma tan impulsiva, todo aquello de verdad no podía volver a ocurrir.

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada, debían actuar rápido. Le hizo un gesto a Sousuke para que fuera hacia el cuarto de baño a esconderse, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada malo, se recordó en silencio, pero eso no se entendería de la misma forma por la otra persona. En cuanto el moreno le asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia la otra habitación para cerrar la puerta, Makoto fue hacia donde la estaban golpeando y abrió.

—Rin —se frotó un ojo mientras simulaba un bostezo— ¿sucede algo? —debía dar la imagen de adormilado si es que quería distraer a su pseudo jefe de sus verdaderos motivos.

—Makoto, ¿estabas durmiendo? —otro bostezo por parte del castaño—, disculpa, pero estoy buscando a Haru, ¿no lo has visto?

—¿Haru? No, salió al mismo tiempo que ustedes de la sala.

—Maldición, desapareció y no he podido encontrarlo —Matsuoka chasqueó la lengua mientras se revolvía los cabellos rojizos—. Ese Haru, nunca cambiará…

—Rin, ¿por qué estás buscando a Haru? —otro chasquido proveniente del más bajo que luego le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pasar a la habitación. El castaño se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta cuando ya los dos se encontraban dentro, esperando que Sousuke escuchara la voz de su amigo al interior y no saliera de la nada.

—Tu… tu conoces nuestra historia, Makoto —al principio dudó un poco en hablar mientras caminaba nervioso a los pies de la cama, luego cuando se sentó sobre ella de forma abrupta, soltó todo el aire y comenzó a hablar—. No puedo evitar preocuparme por él, no es como que no me importe, es solo que…

—Lo sé, Rin. Sé que quieres mucho a Haru, de lo contrario ninguno de los dos estaría aquí, ni siquiera yo. —Tachibana se acercó y se sentó a su lado colocando una mano tranquilizadora en la pierna que no dejaba de moverse en un tic nervioso. —Es obvio que después de todo lo que sucedió todavía queden sentimientos de por medio, no debes sentirte mal por ello, tal vez si los dos conversaran…

—No, sabes que no podemos hablar al respecto, eso solo complicaría las cosas.

—Rin, ¿no crees que el motivo por el que estén las cosas tan complicadas es porque nunca se sentaron a hablar exponiendo sus sentimientos?

—¡¿Y de qué me hubiese servido?! ¡Cuando iba a hacerlo él se alejó con…! —Matsuoka se había colocado de pie de un solo movimiento, volviendo a su conducta inquieta y molesta.

—Ibas, es pasado y algo que no alcanzó a ocurrir. Tienes que comprender que hasta que no soluciones este tema no podrás seguir avanzando, debes superar a Haru —un silencio apareció en la estancia—. Rin, hasta el momento no te había afectado tanto lo sucedido, ¿pasó algo que…?

—Ya es tarde, si no vamos a almorzar ahora no alcanzaremos a comer nada, vamos Makoto.

Tema sensible y delicado, más de lo que era el tópico “Haru”, analizó el castaño. Era mejor detener eso ahí por hoy así que asintió y se colocó de pie también para ir hacia fuera, por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en la luz roja de la cámara que todavía debía de estar filmando y tragó saliva.

—Rin, adelántate, iré al baño y luego te alcanzo.

Matsuoka asintió y salió. Makoto soltó el aire contenido y fue a apagar la cámara, sintió detrás suyo como la puerta del baño se abría y aparecía un confundido Sousuke con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Nada que hubieses tenido que oír, es casi un tema profesional del que me tengo que encargar. No puedo tratar a Haru porque es mi amigo y es poco ético, pero todavía puedo hacerlo con Rin, al menos un poco —susurró la última frase más para sí mismo.

—Espera, por lo que entendí… ¿Rin y Nanase tuvieron algo? —el moreno lo tomó por el brazo haciendo que los ojos color esmeralda se fijaran en él.

—No puedo difundir información de mis pacientes, Yamazaki. Además, ¿no sería mejor que le preguntaras tu mismo a tu amigo? —Makoto se soltó del agarré y fue hasta el baño para arreglarse un poco, agradecía que Rin estuviera turbado y no se hubiese fijado en detalles que podrían delatarlo.

—Rin tiene razón, si no salimos ahora no alcanzaremos a almorzar.

.

.

.

Luego del receso del almuerzo la reunión avanzó mucho más rápido y todos concordaron al poco tiempo de que era hora de salir e ir al local que habían reservado para la ocasión. De todo eso se había encargado Gou, y para que no terminaran ebrios tan temprano y se creara un ambiente mucho más propenso a las charlas y a la diversión sana, lo primera era comer. El local era restaurant/bar estilo tradicional, por lo que la comida fue variando de platillo a platillo típico y apenas algunos pidieron cerveza para acompañar. La charla era animada en los lugares en donde se sentaban Nagisa, Momo y Rei, el resto solía tener un perfil bastante bajo y conversaba con un tono de voz acorde a la situación.

—¡Sou-chan! —gritó Nagisa desde el otro lado de la mesa para llamar la atención del moreno, aunque había logrado que todos callaran y prestaran atención. —¿Por qué te uniste a nosotros?

—Porque ustedes dijeron que era mi fiesta de bienvenida —trató de evitar la confrontación directa a aquella pregunta que no quería contestar bajo ningún motivo.

—No me refiero a eso, sino que al porqué comenzaste a actuar, ¿acaso sentiste curiosidad o necesitabas dinero? Puedes decirnos, nadie te va a juzgar aquí, todos tenemos diferentes motivos.

Sousuke no dudaba de aquello, de seguro que todos debían tener su historia detrás, no veía cómo es que alguien tan antipático como Nanase estuviera grabando allí o el por qué Kisumi parecía hacerlo tan bien, pero él no podía contestar a esa pregunta; miró a Rin de reojo y este mantenía la vista fija en él esperando a que buscara una buena excusa para responder. Sentía que no podía decir lo mismo que le había dicho al castaño sentado dos puestos más allá, eso solo generaría más curiosidad en los interesados. Prefirió ser honesto a medias.

—En verdad no quiero ni puedo hablar de eso, si el motivo se supiera tendría que dejar de hacerlo. Además, era una de las condiciones que hablamos con Rin antes de que yo firmara. Lo siento, estaría faltando al contrato y me despedirían.

Makoto enarcó una ceja mientras lo miraba, aquello no era cierto, solo le había dicho a él que no quería hablar de sus verdaderos motivos y nada estaba escrito, pero bueno ¿quién era él para desenmascararlo?

Desde que salieron por separados del cuarto en que se había escabullido durante la hora de almuerzo no se habían hablado, no sabían qué decirse ni qué hacer. Se habían saltado todos los protocolos y truncado las reglas a su favor, sus bajos instintos se apoderaron de sus cuerpos y con la mente más fría se sintieron avergonzados de caer. Por el momento, preferían mantener las distancias.

Antes de que Nagisa o cualquier otro pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto de su escueta respuesta, el chico de cabellos rosas que se había ausentado por un momento volvió y llevaba de la mano a otro chico que se veía un tanto avergonzado por ser tratado así en público. Era un poco más bajo que Kisumi, su nariz era respingada y rojiza como si estuviese resfriado, sus ojos eran de un curioso tono morado y el cabello despeinado le daba un toque travieso, añadiendo que era anaranjado.

 —¡Miren todos! ¡Asahi llegó!

—Oye, Kisumi, baja un poco la voz —respondió el hombre que venía con él y quien saludó con la mano a los presentes.

—Sousuke, te presento a mi novio: Shiina Asahi. Asahi, él es Yamazaki Sousuke.

—¿Novio? —Sousuke no podía disimular su curiosidad, creía que las relaciones estaban prohibidas y aunque no fuera así, demasiadas preguntas le venían a la mente en ese momento y consideraba inapropiado formularlas después de un minuto de conocerlo.

—O sí, sé que suena un poco raro de escuchar luego de conocer bueno, el trabajo de Kisumi, pero lo nuestro resulta. Tomo su trabajo como lo que es y no como infidelidad. —Asahi se sentó al lado de Sousuke mientras que su novio se iba a charlar con Nagisa y Momo, generando que el ruido de la conversación subiera unos cuantos decibeles.

—Oh, bueno, que honesto. —Sousuke tomó un trago y sintió que podría estar a gusto junto con Shiina, no parecía mala persona y por el momento se estaba comportando.

—Verás, Kisumi es curioso y yo por mi trabajo debo ausentarme mucho de la ciudad, así que, que él sea actor porno es como matar dos pájaras de un tiro, o incluso tres: él prueba cosas nuevas y desarrolla su sexualidad en un ambiente seguro y confiable, se divierte, no me engaña y no me acosa sexualmente… tanto.

Definitivamente el moreno creía que había recibido una sobredosis de información, en muchos sentidos, y si bien quería discutir algunas de las cosas que el chico de cabello anaranjado le había dicho, seguía creyendo que no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para hacerlo. Para su suerte o desgracia Makoto se levantó con la excusa de que iría a fumarse un cigarro al exterior, por lo que aprovechando el momento el moreno dijo que lo acompañaría.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras, sé cuidarme solo —le reclamó Makoto una vez que estuvieron apostados a un costado del lugar.

—No lo hice por ti, Tachibana-san, también necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

El psicólogo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajetilla y un encendedor, creyó que cuando volviera a ver a Sousuke esas ganas de fumar para calmar su ansiedad desaparecerían, pero no fue así, verlo hablar tan confiado con Asahi le había molestado a pesar de saber que entre ellos nada pasaría. Debería plantearse seriamente comenzar a controlar sus impulsos, pero cuando el moreno le pidió un cigarro y lo encendió sensualmente entre los labios, supo que tendría que poner un esfuerzo extra en controlar la lujuria.

En lo personal no le gustaban los hombres que fumaban, no le gustaba el olor a cigarro de por sí, así que besar a alguien con el gusto del tabaco y la nicotina en la boca no era algo de su preferencia, pero en esos momentos Makoto estaba comenzando a crear una fantasía que incluía que expulsaran el humo en su rostro y luego le hicieran probar ese pesado y repugnante sabor con todas las papilas gustativas de su lengua. Así como Sousuke agarraba cuidadosamente el cigarro y se lo llevaba a la boca, lo haría con su miembro…

—Dices que querías aire fresco, pero fumas —Sousuke se encogió de hombros—. Está prohibido que los actores fumen, ¿sabías eso, Yamazaki-kun?

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque el tabaco y la nicotina generan que el seme se vuelva mucho más amargo y asqueroso, debes tener consideración con el resto de tus compañeros, a ti no te gustaría probar algo que sepa tan mal que te cause nauseas, y que además debas tragarlo, ¿o sí?

—Pero tu estás fumando también.

—Yo no actúo.

—Ahora sí lo haces, conmigo —contraatacó el moreno mientras tiraba su colilla al suelo y lo apagaba con el zapato—, eso no sería justo conmigo, ¿o sí?

Makoto no pudo aguantar y rio, a veces Sousuke lo sacaba completamente de su órbita y lo descolocaba, le hacía sentir más liviano y hasta hacía que olvidara su papel en esta vida. Unas personas pasaron por su lado y ya que ambos habían terminado, decidieron entrar de vuelta al lugar. Allí, los platos de comida se habían retirado ya y la mesa se encontraba ahora llena de vasos con distintos contenidos y el ambiente se sentía más festivo.

Sousuke suspiró y miró la hora, ni siquiera era medianoche y los tonos de voz de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo resonaban por todo el bar. Volvió a su habitual expresión seria, aunque se prometió a sí mismo el disfrutar de la velada lo más posible, pero sin obligarse a hacer y decir cosas que no quisiera. Había que encontrar puntos medios y no extremos que luego pudieran perjudicarlo en el trabajo. Cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse con el resto, una mano se posó en su hombro por detrás e hizo que volteara a ver.

—Sousuke-kun, tanto tiempo, no esperaba verte aquí.

Makoto se quedó mirando al recién llegado desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabello castaño. Era joven y guapo, tal vez de la misma edad de ellos o unos años más mayor, pero no menos; lucía una sonrisa fácil pero seductora, y sus ojos también de color café brillaban con cierta malicia. No, aquella persona no le generaba confianza suficiente a primera vista, y menos por la forma de tocar con tanta confianza a Yamazaki.

—Natsuya-san, que sorpresa encontrarlo acá.

—Sí, debe ser el destino, aunque lamentablemente ya nos vamos. Con mis amigos iremos a bailar a una disco cercana, y eres más que bienvenido si quieres venir con nosotros, es más, yo estaría muy feliz si es que fueras.

Sousuke sonrió señalando la mesa con sus nuevos amigos.

—Lo siento, la idea es tentadora, pero vine con otro grupo de amigos y no puedo irme.

—Una lástima, estoy seguro de que la pasaríamos muy bien los dos. —Natsuya torció su sonrisa y volvió a palmear el hombro de Sousuke. —De todas formas, te enviaré la información del local, así puedes ir en cuanto te desocupes aquí.

Kirishima movió el celular delante de Sousuke y este asintió, Makoto pensó que ambos ya se tenían dentro de sus contactos y podía percibir cierta complicidad entre los dos. Apretó la mandíbula y esperó a que terminaran de conversar, algo dentro de él se movió y decidió que Sousuke no tendría la oportunidad de ir a bailar con ese otro castaño. Luego de que los dos chicos se despidieran, Tachibana sujetó el brazo de Yamazaki y susurró en su oído solo para ser escuchado por él.

—Esta noche iré contigo a tu departamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Its me :3
> 
> Han pasado 84 años, lo sé! Pero es que se me olvida! Me pongo a escribir otras cosas y esto queda a un segundo plano. Y sí, también sé que es poco en comparación con lo que siempre escribo, pero era esto o nada hasta quizás no sé cuanto tiempo. 
> 
> Espero que les siga gustando.
> 
> Besos y gracias por leer


	11. Capítulo XI

—Esta noche iré contigo a tu departamento

¿Había escuchado bien? El tono casi siempre jovial de Makoto había desaparecido y lo miraba sonriendo, aunque aquella sonrisa le provocaba más miedo que otra cosa. No podía entender el significado de esas palabras y estaba seguro de no haber bebido suficiente alcohol como para estar en estado de ebriedad y no distinguir en qué estaba metido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, estaba pensando en cómo podías recuperar las horas que faltaste esta semana y bueno, creo que podemos hacer ciertas actividades en tu casa que podrían considerarse trabajo.

—¿Actividades? —Sousuke lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—No sexo, no se trata de solo eso. Podemos revisar tu rutina de ejercicios o tu alimentación, cosas así —Makoto volvió a sonreírle.

—Ok… —Yamazaki realmente estaba siendo escéptico con la idea de que el castaño se fuera a quedar a su casa, seguía sin encontrarle el verdadero sentido a todo lo que decía, mas cuando le fue a contestar para volver a negarse Asahi le tiró de la camisa y le suplicó con los ojos que se sentara a su lado y lo salvara de un incómodo interrogatorio que Nagisa le estaba realizando.

Sin más el moreno decidió dejar el tema para más adelante, inclusive era posible que se escabullera cuando todo aquello terminara y se reuniera con Natsuya-san, quien precisamente en ese momento le envió un mensaje con la dirección de la disco para que luego fuera a reunirse con ellos. Claro que lo haría.

Makoto volvió a sentarse al lado de Haru, pero mantenía su atención puesta en Sousuke. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había dicho eso, había pensado en la posibilidad de juntarse con el moreno alto al día siguiente, sí, pero no eso de irse a dormir a su departamento; no sabía si vivía solo o con amigos, incluso podría vivir aun con su familia y él estaría incomodándolos, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca y no había vuelta atrás. Dejaría que el alcohol y la conversación casual lo envalentonaran para luego seguir al moreno a su morada.

Las conversaciones y el alcohol siguieron transcurriendo durante la velada y las horas fueron pasando de igual forma hasta que poco a poco se fueron retirando los comensales, los primeros en retirarse fueron Gou junto con Momo, Kisumi y Asahi quien estaba cansado por el trabajo, luego Rei y Nagisa y por último el resto que se retiró todo juntos. Mientras estaban pagando Sousuke le hizo una seña a Rin para que se encargara de eso y con la excusa de aprovechar de ir al baño antes de irse, se fue del lugar.

El lugar señalado por Natsuya no quedaba muy lejos como para ir caminando, pero de todas formas prefirió tomar un taxi, se sentía como un niño escapándose de la casa para ir a jugar o realizando alguna otra clase de travesura. De seguro que luego Rin le pediría explicaciones y lo regañaría por desaparecer de esa forma, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, sentía una extraña sensación de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo y pensaba disfrutarla al máximo.

Texteó a Natsuya para avisarle que iba de camino y cuando se bajó del taxi vio al otro esperándolo fuera de la puerta por la cual escapaba la música y luces de colores del recinto, se volvieron a saludar y entraron. El lugar era más amplio de lo que se veía desde el exterior y Sousuke supo casi de inmediato que era una disco gay, el estilo de música y la gente en su interior lo hacían fácilmente reconocible y dudó en entrar. Miró a Kirishima y este le guiñó un ojo mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda baja y lo hacía avanzar.

Más alcohol siguió llegando mientras Sousuke conocía a los acompañantes de Natsuya y comenzaba a dejar que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de la música, pronto su visión se hizo borrosa y la risa brotaba fácil de su boca. La estaba pasando realmente bien dejando que el estrés acumulado se fuera con cada gota de sudor provocado por el baile. En esa pista no había espacios para pensamientos relacionados con la universidad o su tesis, con su familia, con los compromisos con Rin, con ese estúpido trabajo porno ni tampoco para la brillante sonrisa de Tachibana.

Hasta que le prestó atención a la letra de la canción que sonaba, si no se equivocaba era una de las bandas favoritas de Rin, Maroon 5 y la canción le recordaba a su escasa, caótica y apasionante relación con el psicólogo de su trabajo y a quien no podía sacarse de su mente, aunque quisiera.

 _Your salty skin and how_  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

 _I am in misery_  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me…

 

Recuerdos del sabor de la piel y de algo más de Makoto lo asaltaron, imaginó como sería hacerlo con él de manera suave y con sentimientos involucrados, creía que sería una de las experiencias más reconfortantes del mundo. Quizás si se hubiesen conocido en otro contexto, si las cosas fueran diferentes… pero Tachibana seguía manteniéndolo a raya, no dejaba que se acercara más allá de lo “estrictamente profesional”, añadiendo esas estúpidas reglas que lo volvían loco. Realmente lo hacía miserable, pero él seguía babeando por él y no tenía manera de negar aquel hecho.

Sousuke trataba de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, nunca se le había dado muy bien, pero borracho como estaba no le importaba el qué dirán, solo quería seguir pasándolo bien y nada más. De pronto Natsuya se le colocó frente a él con una sonrisa despampanante y comenzó a bailar a su ritmo, aunque de una forma mucho más seductora de lo que el moreno podría hacerlo bajo esas condiciones. El chico de mirada caoba le ofreció de su vaso y Sousuke sediento bebió de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, en ese instante, aprovechando el tener las manos desocupadas, Natsuya las colocó en la cintura de Sousuke y ejerció la presión necesaria para guiar sus movimientos para el baile.

¿Qué más daba si se dejaba llevar por la música y el alcohol en aquella disco? La canción seguía sonando y su mente le dijo que él no debía seguir humillándose por la atención de Tachibana, ¿qué había tensión sexual entre ellos? Sí, la había, de la misma forma en que la tenía con el hombre de metro ochenta y cinco frente a él que había tomado confianza y hacía que las cálidas manos que se posaban en sus caderas en aquel momento provocaran que su cuerpo ardiera mucho más, su piel estaba más sensible de lo habitual y cada toque lo excitaba. El castaño frente a él lo sabía y lo estaba provocando. Natsuya sabía lo que quería y lo obtendría

El moreno levantó la vista y una ilusión apareció frente a él, de seguro que era producto de su embriaguez, de su deseo y subconsciente que pensaba constante en ese chico de cabello dorado como el trigo a punto de la cosecha y de ojos tan verdes como un prado frente al rocío de la primera hora de la mañana. No quería recordarlo, estaba ahí para distraerse y quizás pensar en el otro hombre que en esos momentos tocaba por debajo de la camiseta su piel. Natsuya era igual de embriagante que Makoto, aunque con la gran diferencia de que mostraba interés real en él. Con el otro castaño nunca sabía que pensar, ni que esperar; y tenía más que claro que lo suyo era solo trabajo, debía controlar las hormonas de adolescente que causaban estragos en él.

Cerró los ojos y posicionó ambas palmas en la estrecha cintura de Natsuya, no veía nada malo en corresponderle y dejarse llevar por ese nuevo interés que estaba despertando en él. Estaba soltero y era lo que importaba. El sudor del baile y la música cada vez más estrambótica junto con el juego de luces y el ron que se le estaba subiendo era lo único en su mente en aquel momento, además de los duros y firmes músculos bajo la playera que Kirishima llevaba puesta. De seguro que él se dejaría dar y disfrutaría tenerlo dentro suyo.

El dj no alcanzó a colocar otra canción y Sousuke volvió a ver aquella alucinación como bajada del cielo; siempre que veía a Makoto se le venía a la mente un ser angelical, aunque claro, el diablo había sido también el ángel más hermoso. Pero de seguro que estaba imaginando cosas, movió su cabeza de lado a lado y sujetó con más fuerza a Natsuya y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, volvió la vista instintivamente y tuvo que parpadear en repetidas ocasiones para asegurarse de que era real.

Allí, a escasos metros de él y con una -aterradora- sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba Tachibana, en carne y hueso. ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que era real? Por el miedo que sintió y porque en sus alucinaciones no se imaginaría a Nanase y a Rin al lado del alto castaño. Pues sí, allí estaban los tres mirándolo como si estuviera haciendo algo raro, aunque de seguro les parecía de esa forma al estar tan apegado a Natsuya y bailando de forma tan desinhibida en una disco gay.

Su amigo de cabello rojo se acercó a él con una mirada cómplice y los dientes de tiburón asomando por su boca sonriente, seguido de los otros dos. De forma inmediata Sousuke soltó a Natsuya y se terminó el vaso que había seguido sosteniendo en su mano de forma endeble.

—Sou~suke~  —gritó Rin para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música— mi buen amigo~ ¿qué haces en un lugar como este? Pensé que nos habías abandonado.

El moreno apretó la mandíbula y quiso en esos momentos golpear a su mejor amigo, pero no podía provocar un espectáculo en aquel lugar. ¿O tal vez sí?

—Rin…

—Y además veo que estás en buena compañía, eso explicaría mucho, ¿no?

—¿Son tus amigos con los que estabas en el restaurant? —preguntó Natsuya mientras miraba al grupo de recién llegados.

—Sí —murmuró Sousuke quien no apartaba los ojos de Tachibana que a la vez evitaba su mirada haciendo que recorría con la vista el lugar— ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

—Rin quería bailar y nos arrastró con él a este sitio, pero ya que tu estás aquí, Yamazaki, eso significa que con Makoto nos podemos ir —contestó Haruka que se veía un poco aburrido y desanimado, seguramente por haber sido llevado contra su voluntad.

—Haru… tal vez no sea mala idea quedarnos un poco más de tiempo, al parecer todos lo están pasando bien aquí, incluido Yamazaki-kun. Yo quiero quedarme.

—Makoto…

—Eso es cierto, además mientras más personas seamos será más entretenido —confirmó Natsuya mientras llamaba a su grupo de amigos que se había alejado momentos antes para darle algo de intimidad con el moreno de ojos turquesa y los presentaba al grupo de recién llegados.

Todos comenzaron a bailar mientras conversaban y Sousuke arrastró “sutilmente” a Rin hacia la barra con la excusa de que irían por un trago.

—Wow Sousuke, apenas puedes sostenerte en pie —expresó Matsuoka ante un tropiezo de su amigo.

—Eso no es lo importante Rin, en serio, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿no entendiste el favor que te pedí?

—Claro que sí, de lo contrario ni siquiera hubieras podido salir del local, aunque luego tendrás que explicarme qué diablos pasó con Makoto para que tuvieras que salir huyendo de esa forma. No me creo que todo haya sido porque venías a encontrarte con ese “amigo” tuyo —Rin enfatizó la palabra con un gesto de sus dedos.

—¿Y qué demonios haces acá?

—Calma, ya te dije que fue coincidencia —el pelirrojo pidió una copa al barman—, este es uno de los mejores lugares en el distrito gay, solo vine de… cacería.

—¿Reclutas para tu trabajo?

—¡Oh no! Por supuesto que no, no podría contratar a alguien que conocí en un sitio como este, ¿no crees que soy profesional? —una mirada turquesa cargada de escepticismo hizo que chasqueara la lengua—. Si quieres me crees, pero es cierto que andaba buscando algo para mí.

—¿Para ti? ¿Y por qué trajiste a Nanase y a Tachibana?

—Ugh… ese fue un… grave error.

—¿Me dirás qué es lo que pasó con Nanase?

—Mira, mi vaso llegó, mejor volvamos a la pista, antes de que alguien te quite a cierto castaño.

¿Cierto castaño? Cuando llegaron donde el grupo se encontraba, Sousuke entendió a qué se refería Rin, Natsuya y Makoto estaban bailando los dos juntos, ignorando al resto y solo centrándose en ellos mismos. Yamazaki no supo a qué castaño le podían quitar, pero solo se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando mientras le quitaba la copa a Rin. Eso si, sus ojos no se desviaban de donde los dos altos chicos de cabello castaño movían sus cuerpos; los dos bailaban tan bien y con tanta sensualidad que en cualquier momento tendría una erección. Si es que ya no la tenía.

Tan embobado estaba y perdido en sus fantasías que no se percató de haber golpeado con la espalda a otro chico que bailaba cerca. Este molesto lo tomó por el hombro para enfrentarlo y sin decirle nada le asestó un golpe, Sousuke siendo tomado desprevenidamente y con los efectos del alcohol recorriendo su cuerpo cayó fácil al suelo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes cerca. Al chico que había golpeado no le pareció suficiente y se acercó para propinarle una patada mientras estaba en el suelo, mas una mano y gentil sonrisa lo detuvieron.

—¿Podrías por favor no volver a golpear a mi amigo? Estoy seguro de qué todo ha sido un malentendido. Si te disculpas ahora mis amigos y yo no te daremos la paliza que en estos momentos queremos propinarte.

El chico bufó pensando en que una persona como Makoto a pesar de ser tan alto y tan buen físico sería incapaz de pegarle, pero miró al resto de los rostros que lo observaban fijamente y decidió que era mejor retroceder en esta ocasión, de todas formas, ya le había pegado.

—Sousuke, ¿estás bien? —Rin se agachó al lado de él mientras le ayudaba a colocarse de pie y veía si había sufrido algún daño. Un poco de sangre en el labio era todo lo que podía percibirse, pero a Sousuke la cabeza le daba vueltas por la súbita caída.

—Rin, ayúdame a pararlo, lo llevaré hasta la salida para que tome un poco de aire fresco. Ha bebido mucho.

—Makoto, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, yo me encargaré de él, no te preocupes Haru —dijo el de ojos verdes mientras sujetaba firmemente a Yamazaki junto a su cuerpo para prácticamente arrastrarlo fuera de la disco—. Si veo que está muy mal lo llevaré a su casa.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera y que Sousuke se apoyara contra la pared del recinto para tomar algo de aire y que su cabeza se aclarara un poco, Makoto le preguntó.

—Yamazaki-kun, ¿cuál es tu dirección? Iremos a tu casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Its me :3 
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, ya me parezco al cometa Halley, y lo siento. Que sepan que jamás abandonaré esta historia, y que espero que les haya gustado :3


	12. Capítulo XII

—¿Dónde guardas tus llaves? —Makoto tocaba superficialmente los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Sousuke esperando encontrarlas hasta que un manotazo lo apartó de su recorrido.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo, no hay necesidad de que me ayudes tanto.

Sousuke ya tenía la cabeza un poco más aclarada debido al viaje en taxi hasta su departamento, pero el aroma de Makoto sentado a su lado lo había embriagado de otra forma y no quería que pasase algún que otro inconveniente.

—Yamazaki-kun, te dije que me quedaría contigo en tu departamento.

—Pero yo no quiero, Tachibana.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te devore estando a solas? —Makoto se le acercó y pasó uno de sus largos dedos por el torso de Sousuke.

—No, por el contrario, tengo miedo de no poder controlarme.

Sousuke quitó la mano posada en su pecho y pudo ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño, internamente se alegró de hacer que se avergonzara y bufó de satisfacción.

—No te tengo miedo, Yamazaki.

—¿No? ¿Entonces porqué estás temblando?

Makoto se abrazó con los brazos, tratando de disimular el temblor delator.

—Es porque hace frío aquí fuera, vamos, abre la puerta. Te aseguro de que dormiré alejado de ti o de ser necesario encerrado en el cuarto de baño para que no caigas en la tentación.

Yamazaki suspiró hastiado y supuso que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar su inminente destino. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejó que Makoto entrara antes en este; cerró la puerta encerrándolos en el lugar y mientras que se sacaba los zapatos en el recibidor, escuchó un grito proveniente del otro hombre. Levantó la vista y su borrachera se disipó, ¿cómo podía haberla olvidado?

—Ya-Yamazaki-kun… ¿esto…?

—Tachibana, te lo puedo explicar, es solo… —¿qué se supone que le diría? Solo quedaba afrontarlo y decirle la verdad. —Es mi hija.

El castaño se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, visiblemente emocionado y entusiasmado con la hija de Sousuke en sus brazos.

—¡Es hermosa! ¿Cuánto tiene?

—Solo unos meses, trátala con cuidado por favor.

Makoto asintió y abrazó a la pequeña, para Sousuke fue una postal un tanto rara: Tachibana se veía realmente entusiasmado y feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos, la sonrisa que desprendía era de felicidad pura y le volvió a parecer el ser angelical que tuvo como primera impresión de él. Quiso abrazarlo y besarle suavemente los labios, quería ser la causa de esa cálida sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos. Quería más de él.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —la voz risueña resonó por toda la estancia.

—Tonkatsu.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿No crees que es algo un poco cruel para una linda cerdita como ella?

Sousuke solo se encogió de hombros y tiró los brazos para que Makoto le entregara a su mascota. La cerdita bebé lo reconoció y movió particularmente su nariz en dirección hacia él, como si quisiera ir directo a sus brazos. Makoto la abrazó más fuerte y acarició la parte del cuello visible que dejaba el collar que usaba y allí Tonkatsu cerró los ojos, olvidándose del deseo de ir con su dueño.

—Vendida —susurró el moreno mientras se adentraba en la sala y arreglaba los juguetes esparcidos por el piso, haciéndole una seña a Tachibana para que entrara también y se pusiera cómodo en el sillón.

—¿Quieres algo?

—Un poco de agua, gracias. —Makoto ni siquiera lo miró, estaba embobado acariciando a la pequeña en su regazo.

Sousuke fue hasta la cocina y puso a calentar un poco de agua, había dejado preparada la leche que debía tomar Tonkatsu en la noche, solo debía calentarla un poco y dársela. Aprovechó para prepararse una taza de café que lo ayudaría a despertarse, si bien la mayor parte de la borrachera había desaparecido, seguía arrastrando ciertas palabras y su coordinación no era tan buena como siempre. Llevó las cosas a la sala y cuando Makoto levantó la vista, sintió que su mandíbula caía de la impresión.

El duro hombre azabache llevaba un paño de tela colgando de su hombro y un biberón con leche tibia en la mano, le entregó el vaso de agua y le quitó a la cerdita, para luego acomodarla en su regazo y comenzar a darle biberón. Tachibana jamás pensó ver un hombre como Sousuke haciendo eso, contrastaba completamente con la imagen que tenía y pensó que podía verlo actuar así para siempre, aunque solo quería ser él el que viera esa faceta tierna y delicada suya.

—¿Me contarás la historia de ella?

Sousuke no levantó la vista, pero sus hombros cayeron.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Aunque para que sepas, esta era una de las cosas por la que Rin me chantajeó para que fuese actor en su compañía, así que prácticamente estás rompiendo parte del contrato. Que lo sepas.

—Oh, no hay problemas por eso, se supone que debía enterarme en algún momento de eso, tarde o temprano sucedería. —Recibió una mirada turquesa recelosa. —Parte de mi trabajo es conocer las motivaciones reales detrás del trabajo. Nada personal.

—Ya veo. ¿Siempre me has analizado?

—Sí. Es mi trabajo, y desde el primer momento lo dejé en claro, ¿no?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Sousuke seguía dando toda su atención al pequeño animal en su regazo que seguía bebiendo del biberón.

—¿No estás haciendo una ya? —Makoto rió y asintió. —Adelante.

—¿Para ti todo esto ha sido solo trabajo?

La tensión se hizo presente en el lugar y Tachibana tragó saliva mientras se removía incómodo en el sillón. Miró a Sousuke que no había levantado la vista y pensó seriamente en la pregunta y en la respuesta. Por políticas de la empresa además del juramento ético de su profesión la respuesta era que sí: solo era trabajo, mas no podía mentir, había una vocecilla en su mente que le decía que no, que toda la preocupación, celos y demás que sentía por Sousuke eran por razones distintas al trabajo.

Ahora, en esa posición en que se encontraba, en que ni siquiera tenía claro sus propios sentimientos, no podía crear falsas esperanzas que además no llevarían a ningún lado. Por lo que había podido ver esa noche, existía buena química entre el alto azabache y su amigo llamado Natsuya, y si él no era capaz de ofrecerle nada seguro, no interferiría en otra posible relación que pudiese tener Sousuke. Además, siempre podía disfrutar de su cuerpo en el trabajo, y le bastaba.

—Sí, siempre ha sido solo trabajo, nada más. —Contestó firme y sin titubeos en su voz, prefería romper toda ilusión ahora que luego tener que lidiar con la consciencia manchada.

No hubo cambio visible en la postura o gesto de Sousuke, pero Makoto pensó en que, si aquellas palabras le dolieron, aunque fuese la mitad de lo que le dolió a él, era un gran daño. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, seguir marcando una línea que separara ambos mundos, él tampoco le convenía al moreno.

—Con que así es… bueno, tu contestaste mi pregunta, supongo que es hora de que te cuente un poco mi historia.

Sousuke dejó a un lado el biberón ya vacío y colocó a Tonkatsu recostada contra su hombro y arriba del pañal de tela, con caricias suaves que iban desde su cola hasta su cuello fue sacándole el aire innecesario que pudo haber tragado mientras se alimentaba, a Makoto se le ablandó el corazón y estuvo a punto de chillar de la emoción al ver tan tierna y cautivadora escena, pero se mordió el labio inferior y se dijo que ya no era un niño que jugaba con cada animal que se encontraba por ahí.

—Te escucho.

—Tonkatsu como pudiste ver es una cerdita con unos pocos meses, la cuido como mi pequeña bebé porque lo es, incluso ella es muy dependiente de mi y por un momento me sorprendió cuando se dejó acariciar por ti, es un tanto reacia a los desconocidos, y eso es por una razón en específico. —Sousuke tomó aire y desvió la mirada. —La adoptamos con mi expareja cuando teníamos problemas, algo así como para tener un hijo en común o como sea, algo que también hacen en las relaciones heterosexuales o incluso para salvar matrimonios. Nuestra relación estaba completamente deteriorada.

El moreno volvió a acomodarse y abrazó gentilmente a la criatura que parecía estar cansada y con sueño.

—Para que tengas una idea, lo conocí en un centro de rehabilitación física, tengo una lesión en el hombro y él había sufrido un accidente que afectó su rodilla. Ambos conectamos de inmediato y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que formalizamos como pareja, nos apoyábamos mutuamente en nuestras terapias y tratamientos, los dos comprendíamos el dolor del otro, tanto físico como emocional, éramos la contención del otro.

—Eso suele pasar a menudo cuando las personas se conocen en ese tipo de entorno, y si se sabe llevar bien la relación, suelen ser bastante sólidas, ¿qué pasó? —Makoto poco a poco se fue acercando al borde del sillón como atraído por la historia.

—Puede que en un principio haya funcionado bien, pero hubo otros factores que la fueron deteriorando. Luego de un tiempo nos fuimos a vivir juntos, mi terapia funcionaba y existía la posibilidad de una cirugía para reparar todo el daño, la operación era costosa y el tratamiento posterior lento y tedioso, pero era mi mejor opción. Comencé a trabajar de medio tiempo para reunir el dinero, por eso también me convenía vivir junto a él, dividíamos gastos y todo más fácil. —Yamazaki sonrió al notar que Tonkatsu se quedó dormida en su regazo. —Pero no todo era color de rosa, la terapia de él no estaba funcionando y no había mejoras en su rehabilitación, los dolores ya no se iban con los medicamentos habituales y cada vez tenía que ir aumentando la dosis o pasando directamente a otros más fuertes. Se hizo adicto a los anestésicos y la desesperación fue en aumento.

—Y eso afectó a la relación, ¿no fue así?

—Más que afectarla, fue otra cosa lo que pasó. Yo trataba de entenderlo, de no demostrar lo esperanzado que estaba por mi propia mejora y de seguir apoyándolo, pero no pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que él buscó satisfacción en otras cosas, y así cayó en las drogas. Discutíamos cada vez más, él gastaba el dinero de la comida en drogas y cosas por el estilo a mis espaldas, creía que no me daba cuenta, mas las cosas comenzaron a subir de nivel nuevamente. Un día, cuando ya teníamos a la pequeña con nosotros y en medio de una discusión, la pateó y amenazó con tirarla por la ventana.

Makoto se llevó las manos a la boca, notoriamente sorprendido y aterrado.

—La discusión fue porque él robó el dinero que había juntado para mi operación y lo gastó en drogas, ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Antes de que él llegara a la casa había telefoneado a Rin para decirle que ya me había cansado y que me iría, le pedí que me ayudara con las cosas. En medio de la pelea y cuando había recuperado a Tonkatsu de las manos de él, llegó Rin al departamento que compartíamos. Rin tenía las llaves en caso de cualquier cosa, y en el momento en que entró vio que mi expareja me estaba golpeando.

Los párpados se cerraron y la mandíbula de Sousuke se apretó, se notaba que era difícil hablar de ello y más aun aceptar todo eso.

—Él estaba tan ido que no podía golpearlo, ganas no me faltaban, pero estaba protegiendo con mi cuerpo a la pequeña que no dejaba de temblar. Además, si lo hubiese golpeado de seguro que como mínimo termina en el hospital. Y, por si fuera poco, como un idiota… seguía teniendo sentimientos por él, no podía imaginarme el golpear a alguien a quien amaba.

—¡Pero eso era casi defensa propia!

—Pues sí, y así lo vio Rin cuando entró. De inmediato se lanzó a defenderme y a golpearlo, pero mi expareja estaba tan ido por las drogas que lo atacó de vuelta y se enfrascaron en una pelea que los llevó a ambos al hospital. Rin pasó varios días hospitalizado y temía que le hubiesen fracturado la nariz, tuvo que declarar varias veces a la policía y no me hablaba por lo molesto que estaba, por no haberme defendido.

—Recuerdo que hace unos meses Rin anunció de improviso que no iría a trabajar porque se encontraba enfermo, ¿fue eso?

—Supongo que sí, de todas formas, trató de mantener todo bajo perfil y se lo agradezco. Me tomé un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, en muchos sentidos, pero tuve que volver a la realidad antes de lo pensado. Ya estando en último año de la universidad no podía prolongar la entrega de mi tesis, debía volver a encontrar un trabajo y que ojalá me diera más dinero para poder mantenerme solo y pagar todas las deudas que Rin asumió en mi nombre. Y ahí es donde entra la parte del chantaje. Ese desgraciado de Rin se aprovechó de lo mal y culpable que me sentía para hacer que entrara a trabajar para él.

El castaño se rió un poco por el cambio tan abrupto en el ambiente, por alguna razón la tensión se había liberado en cuanto Sousuke maldijo a su amigo.

—¿Y que pasó con tu ex?

—Creo que está en prisión preventiva mientras se llevo a cabo el juicio, aunque claro que será solo por un corto periodo de tiempo; los cargos son menores como violencia, consumo de drogas, robos y así. Y la verdad es que no planeo volver a encontrármelo jamás en mi vida. Ya tuve suficiente de idiotas en mi vida.

—Bueno, te agradezco mucho que me hayas contado todo esto, Sousuke.

—Claro, tenía que ser sincero alguna vez, aunque espero que puedas comprender porque quería mantenerlo en secreto a los demás y… ¡UN MOMENTO! —su gritó hizo que Tonkatsu se despertara, pero de inmediato volvió a dormir—. Me llamaste por mi nombre.

—Sí, eso es cierto… tal vez por esta noche, aprovechando los efectos del alcohol —le guiñó un ojo—, podríamos solo llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿no crees?

—Oh, claro que no. Si te llamo por tu nombre será luego de hacerte mío. Has firmado tu propia sentencia, Makoto.

—Demuéstralo, Sousuke.


	13. Capítulo XII

El moreno sonrió maliciosamente y con su pequeña en brazos se puso de pie para luego entrar por el pasillo, sin antes hacerle un gesto a Makoto para que lo siguiera. Tachibana lo siguió, embobado y excitado, sentía que no había marcha atrás en lo que sucedería, y se regañó a sí mismo por desearlo tanto cuando solo hace unos pocos minutos le había declarado todo lo contrario. ¿Solo trabajo y nada más? Idioteces.

Bueno, tal vez esa sería la única ocasión en la que se permitiría disfrutar libremente del cuerpo de Sousuke y también del moreno mismo, como si fuesen dos desconocidos que se encontraron en un bar y terminaron decidiendo que pasarían la noche juntos. Nadie se enteraría y volviendo a la mañana siguiente seguirían las cosas como antes. O eso esperaba Makoto.

Sousuke lo guió hasta donde se encontraba su dormitorio y puso a Tonkatsu sobre una adorable cama que se hallaba en una esquina de la habitación, la arropó con mantas de polar que tenían diseños infantiles y tiernos y le deseó las buenas noches. Seguramente era por los efectos residuales del alcohol que no se habían completamente del organismo, pero el castaño pensó que se había enamorado de ese lado de Sousuke en aquel momento.

Yamazaki se volteo hacia él y lo llamó con el dedo índice para que se acercara, Makoto sin pensarlo lo hizo. Ya frente al otro, desataron toda la pasión que se había ido creando los últimos minutos, sus bocas se necesitaban y los jadeos eran la demostración de ello; con los ojos cerrados disfrutaban más del placer de saborear el gusto del otro dentro de las papilas gustativas, las lenguas traspasaban la saliva humedeciendo el beso y los dientes mordían los labios hasta que el otro gemía.

No les importó el tiempo que pasó, lo importante era otra cosa en ese ahí. Avanzaron sin percatarse por la habitación hasta toparse con la cama tamaño matrimonial y cayeron en ella sin despegar sus cuerpos. El beso había abierto paso a la exploración de las manos y pronto algunas ropas salieron del camino de los dedos que ansiosos buscaban apretar, acariciar y doblegar al otro. Tachibana se acomodó en la cama y sintió que algo se le enterraba en la nuca, se movió un poco y tomó en su mano a un adorable peluche.

—Lo siento, Tonkatsu suele dormir conmigo y sube sus juguetes.

El moreno movió su cuerpo para agarrar todo lo perteneciente a la cerdita y tirarlo al suelo. Makoto rió tímidamente mientras sentía que sus mejillas se coloreaban, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo casual con alguien, sin las luces, guiones o más gente observando, solo entregarse a los placeres dados por el otro y disfrutando de una relajada y apasionante situación.

—Está bien, no debes disculparte. Ella te hace ver muy adorable —le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Sousuke y lo atrajo para darle un beso mucho más profundo y lento que los anteriores.

—Tu también te ves adorable cuando sonríes —dijo Sousuke separándose un poco y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Makoto volvió a sentir que su rostro se sonrojaba y trató de desviar la mirada por vergüenza.

—Siempre sonrío.

—Pero no de verdad.

Solo Haruka había podido notar aquellas cosas en Makoto, y el castaño creía que era algo normal teniendo en cuenta que eran amigos desde la infancia y por la personalidad tan perceptiva y observadora de su amigo, pero nunca le había pasado que otra persona pudiera notar cuando sonreía de verdad y cuando por simple cortesía. Por el ambiente en que el chico más bajo había crecido siempre se preocupó de dar una apariencia amable y no intimidatoria, por lo que la sonrisa fue un hábito arraigado en él.

Ahora, mirando a Sousuke que parecía ver más dentro de él de lo que él mismo lo hacía, se sintió desnudo. No solo físicamente, pues seguía teniendo algo de ropa encima, sino que esa primera impresión que tuvo al conocerlo se hizo más fuerte. Si seguía por ese camino no habría vuelta atrás y se enamoraría, y eso no podía pasar.

—Creo que… es mejor que me vaya, Yamazaki.

—¿Yamazaki? —Sousuke se colocó encima de Makoto atrapándolo contra la cama? —¿qué pasó? ¿te dio miedo? —lo provocó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí —reconoció Makoto. Los ojos turquesas se abrieron y soltó parte de su agarre en él, solo le había preguntado eso para molestarlo, no esperó encontrarse con una respuesta afirmativa y se preocupó por la situación, así que se sentó dándole espacio para que pudiera también sentarse y explicara la situación.

Tachibana aprovechó el espacio y se sentó a su lado mientras revolvía sus cabellos. No podía reconocerle en voz alta que le daba miedo entregarse en cuerpo y alma, podía darle su cuerpo, pero no su corazón; no sufriría ese riesgo de nuevo. Trabajar en una empresa productora de porno le permitía explorar su sexualidad de una forma segura y sin involucrar sentimientos ni confundir el corazón del otro y el propio.

Pero luego de haber escuchado la historia de Sousuke, sentía que no sería tan malo hacerlo, que él no lo dañaría a propósito, aunque tampoco le aseguraba que le correspondiera los sentimientos. Estaba siendo un estúpido en letras grandes.

—¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo de estos últimos cinco minutos. Hazme tuyo, Sousuke. Solo por esta noche quiero entregarme a ti.

Yamazaki no cabía más en su estupor, primero Makoto le decía que la relación era solo trabajo, luego lo llamaba por su nombre, le decía cosas bonitas, luego que tenía miedo y ahora nuevamente le rogaba para tener sexo con él. Pensó en que, si creía que se salvaría de las indecisiones femeninas al ser gay, pues se estaba equivocando garrafalmente. Paciencia. No, tenía que actuar antes de que se arrepintiera.

Se colocó de pie y fue hasta uno de los cajones de su cómoda y fue sacando algunas cosas, entre ellas unas esposas que le mostró al castaño. Tiró sobre el colchón: lubricante, un antifaz, una pluma, un masturbador de silicona y un gag ball. Aquella noche se divertiría torturando al castaño que intercambiaba la mirada entre las cosas y él, con cierto temor y también fascinación.

—Tomaré venganza, espero que estés preparado. Esta es la última oportunidad para que te arrepientas. ¿Lo harás? —se posicionó delante de él para intimidarlo un poco y demostrarle que iba en serio.

—Lo haré, seré tuyo y no huiré.

—Perfecto.

Sousuke tomó el antifaz y se lo colocó a Makoto: el juego había empezado. Aprovechando su falta de visión haría que el resto de los sentidos se volvieran más agudos, empezando y dándole mayor prioridad al tacto. Desvistió al castaño y ya desnudo lo guió hasta la cabecera de la cama, en donde lo acomodó y sujetó cada muñeca con el juego de esposas para que mantuviera los brazos inmóviles por sobre su cabeza.

Con ayuda de la pluma y de la yema de sus dedos fue acariciando el contorno del cuerpo del castaño, pasó por cada hueso sobresaliente y definió los marcados músculos; alternaba toques suaves que causaban cosquillas con toques más decididos que causaban escalofríos. Pronto la boca de Makoto se encontraba abierta jadeando mientras tragaba saliva al igual que los sonidos que querían empezar a salir por ella. Tachibana ya comenzaba a sentir todo su cuerpo en anticipación a lo que vendría, si las preliminares eran así, no podía pensar siquiera en lo bueno que sería el acto.

Sousuke siguió recorriendo su cuerpo durante varios minutos y cuando la erección del castaño era prominente, utilizó el lubricante para comenzar a masturbarlo. Makoto simplemente se rindió al placer que sentía y dejó salir los jadeos y gruñidos que brotaban desde su pecho. Ya conocía el toque de las manos de Sousuke, pero todo se sentía muy diferente a las veces anteriores.

—Shist —lo calló el moreno colocando algo en su boca y susurrándole al oído—. No hagas ruidos tan indecorosos y fuertes, que despertarás a Tonkatsu.

Makoto al sentir algo presionando contra su boca la abrió por inercia y sintió como la forma de una pelota se insertaba en ella y una correa pasaba por detrás de su cabeza. Estaba casi seguro de que era un gag ball la que ahora se encontraba inserta en su boca, nunca las había utilizado y ya sentía como la esfera generaba presión en su mandíbula y como la saliva iba comenzando a gotear los por costados de esta. Trató de hablar, pero solo fueron sonidos extraños los que emitió. Era excitante.

Su pene recibió más gel lubricante para luego ser envuelto por una masa de silicona alrededor; Makoto recordaba haber identificado el masturbador dentro de las cosas que Yamazaki sacó del cajón de la cómoda y supuso que era eso lo que lo apretaba tan fuertemente en su pene. Sousuke movía el aparato con movimientos suaves mientras que mordía la parte interior de sus muslos: una combinación entre suavidad y fiereza que nublaba el pensamiento racional de Makoto.

El agarre fue aumentando de intensidad y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Tachibana inició el movimiento de caderas para salir al encuentro y generar más roce. Sousuke ya había dejado de morderlo y solo se concentraba en la dulce tortura que le otorgaba al castaño que se encontraba a su completa merced. Con la saliva que corría desde la boca hasta la mandíbula y el cuello de Makoto, mojó uno de sus dedos y lo insertó en el ano de este.

El psicólogo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tiró de sus brazos atrapados, el remolino se estaba creando en su bajo vientre, pero sentía que no podría liberarse tan fácilmente; hasta que Yamazaki encontró su próstata y con firmes toques mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su masturbación, hizo que Makoto se corriera en tensión, lanzando su semilla por sobre la silicona y su plano vientre.

Sousuke se agachó retirando el masturbador y lamió el semen esparcido por allí, no dejaría que la erección de Makoto se fuera tan pronto, de verdad que quería que rogara por él, aunque claro que teniendo el gag ball en su boca nunca sería capaz de escucharlo. Una lástima. En ese momento se le ocurrió otra idea y sonrió mientras iba a buscar un condón que se colocó en los dedos y que revistió de más gel lubricante.

Mientras realizaba la felación también fue estimulando la próstata y el resto de los músculos por la zona, sentía la inquietud del castaño debido a la presión que ejercían sus muslos en su cabeza y a los tirones de las muñecas que resonaban por la habitación al igual que los gemidos. Tachibana contaba con una buena cantidad de estamina y vigor sexual, por lo que no costó mucho para que volviera a tener otra erección plena.

El moreno se limpió la boca y subió lamiendo los restos de semen en el torso de Makoto hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle:

—¿Quieres que te quite esto? —haciendo referencia a su boca. Makoto asintió y Sousuke lo retiró. Tachibana sentía su mandíbula agarrotada y la saliva se desbordó por sus labios. —¿Quieres que siga?

—Por favor Sousuke —la voz salió rasposa y necesitada de agua, pero no había tiempo ni espacio para preocuparse de eso en aquellos momentos, pensó el castaño, mas Sousuke si se había percatado de aquella necesidad y desapareció por unos minutos para volver luego con un vaso con agua que hizo que Makoto bebiera a pequeños sorbos.

Una vez ya más recuperado, pero todavía atado, Makoto se dio cuenta que al igual que él, Sousuke se encontraba erecto. El moreno volvió a masturbarlo un poco usando más gel y sonrió maliciosamente, ahora vendría lo que tanto había estado esperando. Sousuke se encaramó a el por el contrario de lo que había pensado el castaño y luego de un raro movimiento, se sacó un bullet de su trasero: eso explicaba la erección continua.

—Querías que yo te penetrara, ¿no es así, Tachibana? —Makoto apenas ladeó la cabeza, sus brazos comenzaban a doler por la incómoda postura que llevaban por todo ese tiempo y su propia masculinidad requería nuevamente atención, quizás por eso no lograba entender lo que Sousuke había dicho. —Pues déjame decirte que te quedarás con las ganas.

Yamazaki volvió a acomodarse por sobre la cadera de Makoto y sujetando su miembro fue bajando sobre este para penetrarse. Tachibana cerró los ojos y disfrutó del cálido y estrecho interior de Sousuke, algo que le encantaba. Cuando su mente se aclaró un poco quiso maldecir por el hecho de que el moreno encima suyo no lo hubiese penetrado, lo necesitaba, lo quería y ansiaba en su interior, quería darle todo de él y en ese momento pensó que las lágrimas desbordarían sus ojos en señal de frustración.

Pero el movimiento de cabalgada del chico de embriagantes ojos turquesas le quitó todo sentimiento negativo de la mente por ese momento y solo se rindió a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Su próstata seguía ansiando ser tocada de nuevo, aunque los movimientos de Sousuke le invitaban a pedir por más. En ese momento hubiese dado lo imposible por tener las manos libres y colocarlas en la cintura definida del otro y hacer que se moviera más rápido y fuerte sobre suyo.

Sousuke se inclinó hacia atrás afirmándose de las rodillas de Makoto y profundizó las penetraciones para que acertaran en su botón interior y otorgándole una magnífica vista de todo el acto al castaño.

—Sou… Sousuke —gruñó cerrando los ojos.

—Yamazaki, no olvides tus reglas —la voz de Sousuke se escuchaba al límite y seguramente así era, sus movimientos se volvieron más desesperados y erráticos y Makoto sintió que él también pronto se correría.

La habitación volvió a llenarse de sonidos próximos al clímax y como si estuviese planificado, ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Makoto sentía el cuerpo agotado y solo quiso cerrar los ojos para dormir, sin importarle el dolor punzante en sus muñecas ni la propia desnudez, solo quería descansar.

Sus muñecas fueron liberadas y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción, era un placer totalmente distinto al que había sentido hace pocos minutos, pero también otorgado por el moreno que se encontraba lleno de semen y que apenas movía las piernas para llevar los juguetes sexuales hasta el baño y luego lavarlos. Makoto se quedó tirado en la misma posición sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

La cabeza de Yamazaki estaba llena de pensamientos sobre la estupidez que había hecho, era su momento de cumplir su fantasía, pudo haber usado la boca o el recto de Makoto para su propia satisfacción, pero no, se había preparado él mismo durante todo el acto usando un bullet vibrador en su entrada para luego cabalgar a gusto el espectacular cuerpo del chico bajo él. Necesitaba despejar su mente del reciente orgasmo y entró al baño para una ducha rápida, para cuando salió a su habitación se encontró con el cuerpo dormido del castaño.

—Tachibana —lo despertó y sintió como un latido de su corazón se saltaba al verlo adormecido—, levántate a tomar un baño, luego tendrás que dormir en el sofá.

—¿Sofá?

—Claro, ¿o quieres dormir conmigo? —se burló mientras se sentaba a su lado revolviéndose los cabellos con una toalla.

—Sí, quiero dormir contigo —Makoto inesperadamente hablaba más dulce de lo normal y había dejado esa máscara de profesionalismo, especialmente cuando lo abrazó y se acomodó en su regazo somnoliento.

—Serás mi perdición.


	14. Capítulo XIV

Makoto se removió entre la abultada ropa de cama, a pesar de la cantidad una falta de calor hizo que se inquietara y parpadeara para abrir los ojos. Su conciencia todavía estaba despertando y le costó orientarse, un agradable olor a comida se colaba en el ambiente y provocó que su estómago sonase. Estaba en el departamento de Sousuke, exactamente en su cama.

Trató ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de cabeza le hizo querer correr al baño a vomitar, cosa que hubiese hecho si es que las punzadas en todos los miembros del cuerpo se lo hubiesen permitido. Un dolor y malestar general le recordaron los excesos de la noche anterior y flashbacks inundaron su mente. Tenía que recordarse el no volver a beber de es forma, al menos en un buen tiempo.

Como pudo se arrastró hasta el baño y se lavó la cara, su reflejo en el espejo estaba bastante distante de la apariencia que le gustaba mostrar de forma pública y esperaba que las ojeras desaparecieran a lo largo del día, igual que esperaba recuperar su tono normal de piel y abandonar esa palidez. Ya con la mente un poco más despejada se fijó en las cosas que había en el cuarto de baño, varios frascos con medicamentos prescritos para el dolor, y una cantidad inusual de artículos de belleza. Así que Sousuke era vanidoso…

Sousuke. Makoto estaba tan nublado por la resaca que apenas había pensado en él, como si estuviera conectado por algo más, volvió a sentir el aroma de comida y salió del cuarto de baño olisqueando el aire cual perro hambriento. Tomó algo de ropa que estaba dispuesta por sobre la cama como esperando por él y salió hacia lo que recordaba que estaba la cocina. Allí se encontró con una estampa bastante extraña:

El moreno apenas vestía unos ajustados bóxer con un diseño de “The Incredible Hulk” y un delantal de cocina que no combinaba en nada con su apariencia sexy y arrolladora, Makoto pensó que aquel hombre era en sí mismo una contradicción, una que quería comprender. Se acercó a él y pegó un grito agudo al sorprenderse con el movimiento de algo encima de la mesa de la cocina.

—Tachibana, no grites, asustas a Tonkatsu.

Efectivamente, la pequeña cosa que se había movido en la mesa era la pequeña cerdita que parecía esperar mirando a su papi humano por la comida.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó Makoto mientras se acercaba a la bola rosa y la tomaba en brazos para acariciarla, ahora llevaba un listón de diferente color al que tenía durante la noche anterior, uno de color lila—. Huele muy bien, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Huevos con tocino.

—¡Sousuke! —Makoto le cubrió los oídos a la cerdita para que no escuchara aquella atrocidad.

—¿Sousuke? —Los verdes ojos se agrandaron por el error cometido, después de lo acontecido durante la noche anterior sentía que era un absurdo seguir manteniendo esa estúpida regla que se había inventado; además, una de las cosas que más ansiaba era ser llamado por su nombre con aquella profunda voz. —De todas formas, no es como que a Tonkatsu le importe mucho, ella también come a veces.

—¡¿Le das de comer cerdo?! —Tachibana protegió más aun entre sus brazos a la pequeña.

—Por supuesto que no, solo te estaba molestando. Aun es muy pequeña para que coma cosas sólidas.

Makoto solo podía pensar en que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto por parte del dueño de casa, aunque algo dentro de él le hizo creer que tal vez tenía un toque de verdad. De todas formas, tomó asiento en una de las sillas mientras seguía acariciando a Tonkatsu que se veía muy a gusto entre sus brazos y no dejaba de mover su nariz con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué se llama así?

—Porque me gusta el tonkatsu —contestó Sousuke mientras colocaba una taza de café negro delante del castaño, quien frunció la nariz ante el fuerte olor desprendido—, ¿qué? ¿no te gusta el café?

—Me gusta, pero no tan cargado y con leche.

—En verdad eres un suave y dulce niño, ¿no es así? —Sousuke se dio la vuelta para sacar la leche del refrigerador y además colocar una pastilla. —Eso te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el castaño mientras colocaba la cuarta cucharada de azúcar a la taza y le añadía leche.

—He tenido mejores despertares la verdad. —Tachibana sintió un dolor directo en su pecho, aquello no era algo que le hubiese gustado escuchar, pero demostraba lo que significaba para Sousuke. —Me dolía la cabeza con una horrible resaca y Tonkatsu me reclamaba desde la orilla de la cama el no haber dormido con ella.

—Es muy mimada, ¿no es así?

—Te conté la historia ayer, creo —murmuró el moreno mientras colocaba todo el resto de comida en la mesa y se sentaba a desayunar—. La verdad es que me fui a negro en un momento en la disco y luego creo que recuerdo cosas que pasaron.

—Oh… —el tono de Makoto sonó más desanimado de lo creyó y sus hombros cayeron, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Sousuke.

—Pero a pesar de que tuve un mal despertar, me parece que dormí bien. Aunque tus ronquidos se parecen a los ronroneos de un gatito.

—Pues… ¿lo siento?

—No tienes porqué hacerlo, lo encontré tierno. —Makoto sintió como el color volvía a sus mejillas y tomó café para disimular su sonrojo. —Aunque es una lástima que no volverá a pasar.

—Eso… —el castaño quería negarse, decirle que para él también había sido tierno dormir a su lado, darse la vuelta en la gran cama y chocar con su espalda, pasar sus brazos por la estrecha cintura y disfrutar del calor de su piel—. Eso es cierto, no volverá a pasar. Anoche fue un error, nos podemos excusar con que ambos bebimos demasiado y que la situación se salió de las manos. Fue solo esa noche y nada más.

—Y aun así estabas desesperados por sentirme dentro tuyo.

—¡Sousuke!

—¿Ahora nos llamamos por nuestros nombres?

Makoto suspiró, creía que toda esa conversación no iría a ningún lado y que solo se estaban dando vueltas en lo mismo, todo aquello le cansaba y ni siquiera tenía claro porqué, él ni siquiera era así. Tenía su faceta profesional dentro de la empresa, claro, pero su verdadera personalidad no era la de una persona conflictiva, con excepción de cuando los suyos estaban siendo amenazados. Aun así, no se sentía cómodo siendo solo “profesional” con Sousuke.

—Mira, creo que empezamos de una mala manera, me mostré de una forma en la que no debía y traté de forzar todo. Simplemente, ¿porqué no empezamos de nuevo? ¿Solo como Sousuke y Makoto?

—Yo creo que empezamos muy bien, me diste una gran bienvenida; además preferiría mantener esta relación como algo cordial y de trabajo. Si tu quieres llamarme Sousuke, está bien, pero yo continuaré con Tachibana.

—¿Es tan así?

—Anoche por lo que recuerdo me dejaste más que claro que hasta me analizabas, no creí que de verdad los psicólogos fueran analizando a toda la gente así por la vida.

—¡No es así! Entiende que esa parte es mi trabajo, debo preocuparme de que no existan sentimientos involucrados, de que la persona no genere traumas ni se sobre exija sus propios límites, estoy allí para ayudarlos y cuidarlos a todos. Subestimas demasiado la carga emocional del trabajo, ¿piensas que cualquiera puede tener relaciones con otra persona y no generar nada? No hablo solo de amor, hay energías positivas y negativas en todo esto. Si para ti es fácil entregar el cuerpo a otra persona, bien por ti, ¡pero no todos pueden actuar de la misma forma! —Makoto se tapó la boca al percatarse de lo último que había dicho.

—¿Por qué siento que en vez de ayudarme me estás dañando?

—No es esa mi intención.

—Ya sé que no, Tachibana, y por lo mismo quiero aferrarme a tus palabras y dejar todo esto en el ámbito profesional. Incluso, ahora que ya comimos algo, quiero saber ¿qué haces aquí en mi casa? —Sousuke cambió de tema mientras se colocaba de pie e iba ordenando las cosas, por él ya había dado por zanjado el tema y no quería volver a sacarlo. Era su turno de hacerse el rudo.

—Pues, entrenarte para recuperar las horas perdidas durante la semana?

—Es eso una pregunta o una respuesta.

—Un poco de las dos.

—Pues espero que sea solo por el día, tengo planes para la noche.

—Oh, ya veo —Makoto volvió a refugiarse en Tonkatsu que se había puesto a dormir en su regazo—. Entonces no desperdiciemos el tiempo y empecemos.

—Por mi está bien.

.

.

.

—Bueno, Sousuke, creo que hemos repasado bastante la técnica del sexo oral. —Makoto trató de volver a su tono profesional, pero Yamazaki seguía llevando solo el bóxer con diseño de Hulk y jugaba con una pelota de goma con Tonkatsu; era difícil concentrarse con ese paisaje.

—Tu dirás, eres el experto —el moreno apenas le contestaba desde la hora del desayuno, su actitud era de mera cordialidad y solo había vuelto a sonreír en una ocasión debido a cierto mensaje que le llegó al celular y por su rosada hija.

“Ni tan experto” quiso afirmar Makoto, pero tampoco podía decirlo.

—Hoy veremos técnicas de masturbación.

Los ojos color turquesa se levantaron y se le quedaron mirando con un gesto entre lo divertido y lo absurdo.

—No es por nada, Tachibana, pero desde mi adolescencia que creo que he sabido masturbarme. Y te aseguro que lo hago bastante bien.

—Oh, no lo dudo. Es parte importante del desarrollo juvenil el encontrar una manera efectiva de masturbarse, incluso es común la etapa de exploración; estoy seguro de que tu orientación sexual fue descubierta paralelamente a la vez de que probabas cosas nuevas en tu cuerpo.

—Por eso odio a los psicólogos.

Makoto rió y quiso decirle que solo había adivinado, pero si Sousuke pensaba que era debido a sus conocimientos académicos, no se lo negaría.

—Además a lo que voy es que saber complacerte a ti mismo no es igual a saber complacer a otra persona, lo que te gusta a ti no es necesariamente universal. Como sabrás, hay muchas maneras de masturbarse, y de seguro que tendrás que grabar videos solo ¿y qué crees? La masturbación es algo elemental.

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno en satisfacer a otro? —Makoto tragó saliva y para no delatarse suspiró cansado.

—Sigues sin entenderme. Al parecer a ti y a mi nos gusta la fricción de la misma manera, tenemos una química sexual muy fuerte e innegable, por lo que el placer viene de la mano con nuestras relaciones. Pero nada te asegura que puedas obtener la misma química con otro, por ejemplo, Haru es un muy buen pasivo, y eso se debe a la sensibilidad extrema que tiene su cuerpo, su mente se desconecta de todo lo que lo rodea y solo se centra en lo que le hacen sentir; por lo que con él funcionan mejor las caricias suaves y dedicadas, no es mucho de hacerlo brusca y rápidamente.

—Veo que sabes mucho sobre Nanase.

—¿Haru? Pues sí, somos amigos desde la infancia, creí que te lo había comentado. —Tachibana se sentó en el suelo para intercambiar pases con Sousuke haciendo que la pequeña corriera de un lado a otro entre ellos.

—Si lo hiciste la verdad es que no me acuerdo —Yamazaki se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al tema—. ¿Lo que quieres decir es que debo ser delicado con Nanase?

—No realmente, solo que cada uno tiene distintas formas. Además, el ser suave o no depende mucho del tipo de guion que te den. Bueno, siento que si sigo con la práctica no entenderás del todo. Pasemos a lo práctico.

—No es necesario que estés tan ansioso —se burló Sousuke colocándose de pie y tomando a la cerdita entre sus manos—. Iré a dejarla a la pieza, no es necesario que vea ese tipo de cosas a su edad.

Tachibana quiso reír, pero debía seguir en su papel. Al poco rato volvió Yamazaki y se sentaron de frente en el sofá.

—Lo que ahora veremos es el “docking”, ¿te suena de alguna parte? ¿lo has realizado?

—¿Docking? La verdad es que no me suena, ¿es alguna especie de droga o postura rara?

—No es una droga, mas podría pensarse como alguna postura, aunque tampoco es rara. O eso también depende de si solo practicas sexo tradicional y convencional. El docking es la masturbación de dos penes en donde uno debe retirar el prepucio y el otro le cubre el glande con el suyo. Luego existen dos variantes, cada uno se masturba, o se procede a masturbar al otro; lo importante en este es que los movimientos de muñeca deben estar sincronizados para que se vayan intercambiando los prepucios que tapan al otro. Eso también ayuda a que el líquido pre seminal lubrique al otro glande.

—Suena bastante simple, a decir verdad.

—Lo es, pero es muy excitante.

—¿Ya lo has hecho con alguien más? —unos celos sorpresivos dominaron el tono de voz de Sousuke, era absurda la pregunta que había hecho, la respuesta era una obvia afirmación, pero quería golpear a quien le hubiese enseñado aquello a Tachibana.

El castaño solo sonrió para luego ponerse de pie y retirarse el pantalón de chándal que había estado utilizando desde que se levantó, Sousuke entendió que no le respondería y lo imitó, para ambos quedar en completa desnudez. La mirada de Makoto se había oscurecido y volvía a tener la misma aura seductora de la entrevista de cuando se conocieron. Se acercó al moreno y tomó su miembro entre las manos para acariciarlo de manera suave, necesitaba que al menos los dos falos estuvieran en estado semi rígido para unirlos por el prepucio y comenzar la acción.

A pesar de la apasionada noche que habían tenido, la pasión se despertó de inmediato y bastó con inocentes caricias para desear más. Sousuke tocaba el pene de Tachibana, tratando de imitar el ritmo que este llevaba en su propia masculinidad y sin percatarse soltó un resoplido de satisfacción. El ritmo parsimonioso le hacía desear más, pero a la vez era tan delicioso que no le importaría pasar horas siendo tocado de esa forma.

Fue el psicólogo que tiró de su piel sobrante hacia atrás y tomó la de Sousuke para cubrir su ya brillante punta. La sensibilidad de ambos glandes rebarbó con el calor por ser apresados bajo un espacio tan pequeño. Makoto ya había visto la unión de ambos cuerpos mediante el coito, pero le parecía realmente erótica aquella unión tan superficial, pero a la vez tan íntima. Los dos siguieron moviéndose a un ritmo pausado, pero con la diferencia de que sentían el roce suave y aterciopelado en su propia sensibilidad.

Ambos al ser casi de la misma estatura, y con aquella postura, se dejaron llevar y unieron sus bocas en un húmedo y acompasado beso. La saliva iba de una boca a la otra y la lengua recorría la cavidad del otro, probando aun restos del desayuno y amargo café bebido. Se sentía tan cercano e intrínseco que Sousuke se preguntó si es que se había sentido de esa manera con alguna otra pareja; y la respuesta era no. Aunque aquello no le sirvió para calmar su ansiedad de saber que seguramente para Makoto no significaba nada, que había hecho aquello quizás con todos los hombres de la empresa y quizás con cuantos más. Tal vez solo estaba confundiendo las cosas debido a la experticia del otro.

Pero ¿qué tan malo era dejarse llevar por el momento? Ya nada le importaba y dudaba disfrutar todo aquello con otra persona, de todas formas, desde el término de la relación con su expareja se había dicho a si mismo que lo que viniera solo lo disfrutaría, sin excepciones y sin ataduras. Y era precisamente lo que haría.

Los gruñidos y demás sonidos propios de su situación fueron llenando la sala, el calor de los cuerpos ya pegados era un tanto sofocante y la velocidad de sus manos iba en aumento.

—Sou… —la voz de Makoto era apenas audible y sonaba más como una súplica. El moreno entendió de inmediato que era la señal de que pronto se vendría, él mismo estaba al borde del abismo.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones se juntaban en la parte del vientre bajo y el resto de sus sentidos dejaba de funcionar, era el anhelo apremiante de una pronta liberación lo que lo mantenía cuerdo, mas cuando bajó la vista hasta la imagen de su miembro atrapado dentro de la piel del castaño, la diferencia de los grosores en las virilidades y aquella aterciopelada piel a punto de reventar por la acumulación de sangre y semen, se perdió.

Yamazaki gruñó cuando su semilla fue liberada, y gimió cuando sintió el líquido recubriendo su sensible grande. No sabía si el semen que goteaba era de él o pertenecía a Makoto, quien colapsó sobre su hombro cuando también alcanzó el orgasmo. En eso debía concederle razón al psicólogo, nunca más vería la masturbación como algo simple, había llegado a otro grado de placer en compañía de otra persona y con una técnica sencilla.

Agotados cayeron sobre el sofá y Makoto inmediatamente buscó acurrucarse en el regazo del moreno, su piel brillaba por el sudor que la experiencia había generado y la respiración buscaba acompasarse hasta un ritmo adecuado. Sousuke no dudó un segundo en abrazarlo de vuelta y apretarlo contra su torso.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Tachibana con un hilo de voz.

—La verdad es que sí, me ha sorprendido de lo bien que se siente, especialmente en el momento de la eyaculación, es como un suave bálsamo que prolonga la sensación.

—Eso es cierto —Makoto rió un poco y pasó una de sus piernas por sobre la cadera del moreno, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y el sofá—. ¿Puedes continuar con otra ronda? Todavía no hemos terminado.

—Déjame descansar cinco minutos para ir a ver si la pequeña está bien.

—Solo cinco minutos —bromeó el otro mientras liberaba su agarre de perezoso.

Sousuke se levantó y recogió su ropa interior mientras le acercaba al castaño el pantalón que había estado utilizando y pañuelos para que se limpiara, no tenía sentido que tomaran una ducha de inmediato, pues si el entrenamiento iba a continuar volverían a sudar de igual forma o más. Makoto quedó embobado mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Sousuke por detrás, la ancha espalda y torneadas nalgas lo hacían babear y desear marcar con sus dientes cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se sacudió la idea de la mente, estaba prohibido marcar el cuerpo de uno de los actores a pesar de que fuera sexy.

El joven castaño de ojos verdes comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo y también las gotas que habían caído en la estancia; sobre la mesa de centro se encontraba el celular de Yamazaki y mientras limpiaba allí la pantalla de este se iluminó. Por mera curiosidad Makoto leyó el mensaje y todo su buen humor se esfumó.

_“¿A qué hora quieres que te pase a buscar? Podemos ir al cine y luego a cenar. También puedes quedarte en mi casa en la noche”_

Y el remitente era Kirishima Natsuya.

Así que de verdad Sousuke tenía planes para la noche.


End file.
